O Nascimento de Trunks
by amandinhabc
Summary: .....A história se passa após a explosão da nave onde Vegeta treinava para poder superar Goku. Seu envolvimento com Bulma, até o nascimento de Trunks......
1. A Idéia

A IDÉIA

**A IDÉIA**

"Ai meu Deus" pensou ela – Não, não quero morrer. Não tão jovem ainda, tão bonita, solteira, com tantas coisas pra viver. Não parava de se repetir. - Droga de andróides, neste momento devem estar sendo construídos por algum lugar deste planeta. "Mas onde?" Pensou. - Não importa pelo menos Goku está aqui, está mais forte, pode se transformar em super sayajin. Disse num sorriso que pareceu confiante. - Os outros guerreiros também treinam, e temos Vegeta! "Tudo bem que ele não se importa muito, mais tem obsessão por derrotar Goku e jamais deixará andróides fazerem isto por ele" Pensava ela enquanto se balançava na cadeira de um lado para o outro. De repente:

- Já sei. Disse em voz alta. – Vou ajudar de alguma maneira... Pausa - Mas como? Dúvida. - Deixa-me ver... Mais uma pausa. - Construirei andróides também! Exclamou. – Não, isso não daria certo. Levaria muito tempo para construí-los, talvez nem fiquem prontos até lá. Desânimo. - Então... Disse, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Claro, porque não pensei nisto antes? Farei uniformes de luta – Disse ela com um olhar triunfante.

– Farei uniformes parecidos com aqueles que os sayajins usavam! São muito resistentes nas batalhas, mas também são leves e permitem que se movimentem com toda liberdade.

Na verdade, Vegeta já tinha pedido para ela uniformes novos, reclamava muito de ter que treinar com as malhas que ela havia comprado pra ele, porque rasgavam logo, prendiam o corpo, etc, mais como não queria dar o braço a torcer devido as suas grosserias dizia estar sempre ocupada pra isso. - Bom, é isso, os farei um pouco mais moderno claro, darei um toque mais sutil e com o meu maravilhoso gosto para moda ficarão perfeitos.

Sendo assim Bulma deixou a sala e foi procurar o antigo uniforme de Vegeta. "Mas onde foi que eu coloquei" ela pensava sem parar enquanto bagunçava a casa toda a procura dele. De repente:

- Achei! Ainda bem, então vamos começar. Disse toda feliz.

Assim ela se dirigiu até o laboratório onde estava seu pai o Prf. Briefs.

- Papai! Preciso de sua ajuda! Foi logo dizendo. – Farei novos uniformes de

luta, baseados nestes que os sayajins usavam. E para isso preciso descobrir sobre este material de que é feita a roupa. Disse entregando o uniforme para que seu pai o examinasse.

Pareceu passar uma eternidade desde que entregou a roupa para seu pai.

- Bem, dizia ele enquanto virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro no microscópio... - Nunca vi esse material por aqui antes, e talvez nem o encontremos na terra, mais acho que podemos encontrar algo similar ou talvez melhor que isto. Disse feliz com o novo desafio. – Venha! Chamou ele. - Vamos começar a trabalhar neles.

As horas correram de pressa naquela tarde, quando olhou no relógio já eram 11h30min da noite e ela nem tinha comido ainda. Estava apenas com o almoço, que quase nem comeu, ela e seu pai tiveram grandes progressos naquela tarde "E depois, não eram uniformes comuns" pensou "São uniformes para sayajins brigões que adoram lutar e por isso devem ser o melhor possível". Assim saiu do laboratório, apagou as luzes e caminhava pelo corredor cansada, enquanto se dirigia para casa. "Farei um sanduíche bem grandão estou com uma fome"

Quando chegou ao jardim percebeu que a nave de Vegeta estava desligada, nada indicava que ele estava lá dentro. "Deve ter ido dormir. Ele não admite mais ainda está machucado desde a última explosão e devia estar cansado" pensava enquanto entrava em casa.

Chegou à cozinha, abriu a geladeira à fome já lhe causava dor de cabeça "Deixe-me ver: alface, um tomatinho, queijo, presunto..." assim terminou o sanduíche e dirigiu-se para a mesa para saboreá-lo. Quando estava na metade do sanduíche ouviu passos vindo em direção da cozinha. "Seria sua mãe? Não". Pensou enquanto mordia o sanduíche. "Mamãe tem um sono de pedra não acorda por nada" "Deve ser o papai, ele sempre faz uma boquinha nas madrugadas". Estava tomando leite quando Vegeta entrou na cozinha "Provavelmente para comer" pensou "Para competir com Goku na comida só ele mesmo".

Vegeta abriu a geladeira ficou olhando por um tempo até que pegou um pouco de leite também, não deu uma palavra tomava tudo enquanto a olhava. Ela também não havia dito nada só estava interessada em terminar de comer e cair na cama, o dia seria longo amanhã. Foi quando ele quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

- Quero um sanduíche desses também. Disse com desprezo.

- Então faça um pra você, a geladeira está do seu lado e os ingredientes estão dentro dela. Respondeu sem olhar pra ele.

- Eu sei! Só que quero que você me faça um. Retrucou ele com a cara amarrada. – Estou com fome e a mulher loira não está aqui para me servir. Concluiu.

- Pois não é problema meu... não sou sua empregada e você não é aleijado, portanto, sirva-se sozinho ou morra de fome. Disse ela sem perder a calma e retirou-se.

Ele continuou ali parado, estava agora incrédulo mediante as palavras dela. Tudo bem, ela sempre gritava com ele ou o importunava com besteiras, mais agora desafiá-lo, isso era demais. "Insolente, burra. Sou um príncipe e mereço ser tratado como tal" pensava enquanto tinha vontade de matá-la. "Droga não podia acabar com ela, porque precisava dela para fazer-lhe novos robôs consertar a nave, mas o dia chegaria. E então, Kakarotto, ela e aquele bando de vermes pagariam por todas as humilhações" pensava enquanto preparava ele mesmo algo para comer com toda raiva.


	2. Visita a Goku

VISITA A GOKU

**VISITA A GOKU**

No dia seguinte Bulma levantou cedo. Após o banho, tomou um rápido desjejum e saiu apressadamente. Vegeta estava se aquecendo no jardim e notou a movimentação, mas como sempre achava ser mais uma inutilidade daquela gente.

Bulma sabia exatamente aonde iria... Montanha Paoz era o destino, mais propriamente dito a casa dos Son. No caminho para lá ela pensava sem parar no que dizer a Chichi para convencê-la a dar as medidas de Goku e Gohan "Espero que Chichi esteja de bom humor" pensava "Porque senão ela me expulsa de lá por fazer roupas para o Gohan lutar" riu "Preciso de um bom argumento".

Assim que chegou Bulma se dirigiu até a porta e quando ia bater nela Chichi abriu.

- Bulma que surpresa. Disse sorrindo. – Entre estava preparando o café dos rapazes.

"Puxa que sorte ela está de bom humor" pensou aliviada. – Que bom adoraria tomar café com vocês. Disse sorrindo.

Enquanto Bulma ajudava Chichi na tarefa de arrumar a mesa Goku surgiu bocejando seguido de Gohan e Picollo e como sempre foi logo dizendo:

- Chichi; estou com uma fome! O que você fez para o café da manhã heim? Perguntou com cara de bobo.

- Ai Goku, sem modos como sempre senta aí que eu já vou te servir. Respondeu com cara de brava.

- Bom dia mamãe. Falou Gohan.

- Bom dia Gohan pronto para mais uma maratona de estudos? Comprei um livro ótimo de matemática para você. Disse feliz para desânimo do pobre Gohan.

Como a visita de Bulma não era esperada eles quase nem a perceberam, até que ela disse:

- Puxa Goku quanta educação! Exclamou – Bom dia pra você também!

- Bulma, há essa hora? Oh me desculpe mais não esperava vê-la tão cedo e aqui! Disse se desculpando.

- Bom dia para você também Picollo. Falou ela.

- Bom dia a todos. Respondeu ele em pé próximo à porta, com braços cruzados e um leve rubor no rosto. Afinal não era muito de seu feitio relacionar-se com eles afetivamente.

Sentaram-se assim para tomar café. Como sempre Goku comia depressa e cheio de fome seguido por Gohan e Picollo. Bulma olhava a cena e em pensamento agradecia por ter só um devorador em sua casa e não três como a pobre Chichi. Foi então que resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- E então Goku como vai seu treinamento? Perguntou curiosa.

- Estou treinando todos os dias com Picollo e Gohan. Respondeu com a boca cheia. – Chichi nos liberou para o treino.

- Goku que modos são esses vai dar mal exemplo a Gohan, fale de boca vazia. Retrucou Chichi furiosa com a atitude.

- Puxa que bom pra vocês. Falou levando a xícara aos lábios para tomar mais um gole de café.

- E Vegeta o que anda fazendo? Perguntou curioso.

- Aquele é um lunático só pensa em treinar, acorda cedo dorme tarde se tranca naquela nave e às vezes não sai de lá nem pra comer. Disse rabugenta. - Matar os andróides e superar Goku é o que escuto todos os dias. Agora treina a uma gravidade de 150g e destrói todos os robôs que meu pai constrói. Disse tomando mais um gole de café.

- Puxa, gravidade 150g! Como está se empenhando! Disse ele – Ótimo, assim estaremos todos fortes para enfrentar os andróides e proteger a terra. Respondeu confiante.

- Mas papai! Interrompeu Gohan. – Não te assusta o fato de Vegeta treinar tanto assim para te superar? Perguntou preocupado. – Se você derrotar os andróides ainda vai ter que derrotá-lo mais uma vez! Exasperou Gohan.

- É verdade Goku. Disse Picollo. E se Vegeta conseguir se transformar em um Super Sayajin? Perguntou – Teremos sérios problemas.

- Não Picollo. Não se preocupem. Respondeu sorridente. – Também me assusta um pouco, mais será ótimo enfrentar Vegeta como Super Sayajin! Exclamou ele feliz. - Assim teremos uma ótima luta e um adversário mais forte pela frente. Concluiu empolgado.

"Goku era assim mesmo lutava porque adorava, apesar do medo que às vezes sentia não conseguia esconder a euforia por uma luta nem por um adversário mais forte" pensava Bulma, quando...

- Bulma... e Yamcha? Vocês ainda estão juntos? Perguntou Chichi tirando Bulma de seus pensamentos.

- Humpf.. exasperou – Nem me fale daquele ladrão infiel! Disse carrancuda – Há um mês e meio que não o vejo.

- Pensei que dessa vez você desencalhava. Respondeu Chichi provocando.

- O quê? Disse Bulma vermelha de raiva e levantando-se – Como assim desencalha? Perguntou. - Pois saiba que eu sou uma mulher jovem; linda; rica e desimpedida e estou solteira por opção. Esbravejou de raiva.

Quando Chichi ia dar a resposta Goku se intrometeu para acalmar os ânimos dizendo:

- Calma Bulma você não vai ficar solteira não, até nem sei porque ainda não aconteceu... disse com ar pensativo. – Vegeta tem é que parar de treinar um pouco. Soltou sem querer.

- Como é que é? Disse Bulma espantada. – Vegeta, o que tem ele? Perguntou ficando ruborizada..- Não entendi nada? Olha Goku se você estiver insinuando que eu e o Veg...

- Goku, devemos ir treinar logo. Interrompeu Picollo sério. – Antes que você fale mais besteiras. Disse virando-se para sair.

- Tem razão Picollo, quase estrago tudo. Disse ele baixinho. – Mas é que fiquei com pena dela, coitadinha!

- Mas Bulma o que você veio fazer aqui? Perguntou Gohan para disfarçar o mal estar.

- Há bem lembrado Gohan! Disse ela voltando ao que interessa e puxando a fita métrica. – Vim porque precisava das medidas de vocês para os uniformes que estou fazendo.

- Uniformes? Perguntou Chichi. – Que tipo de uniformes? Continuou

- Uniformes de luta. Respondeu ela. – Como aqueles que os sayajins usam nas batalhas, claro que mais atualizados e charmosos e...

Bulma parou de falar, olhou para Chichi assustada ela estava vermelha e soltava fumaça pelas orelhas:

- O que? Você não pode fazer uniformes de luta para o meu Gohan. Disse Chichi aos berros. – Não permitirei está me ouvindo? Disse partindo pra cima de Bulma. - Vocês só pensam em transformar meu filho em um delinqüente.

- Olha Chichi não é nada disso. Disse Bulma tentando se explicar. – Eu só acho..

- Escuta aqui vai fazer isso pra um filho seu. Disse ela com raiva – Há ta, esqueci que você é uma encalhada e é provável que não tenha filhos. Disse sarcástica.

- O quêeee? Escuta aqui sua cafona horrorosa que mais parece uma velha. Retrucou com ódio. – É claro que terei filhos e vou me casar. Retrucou. – Mas provavelmente não à custa de uma promessa enganosa e mentirosa. Disse com ar triunfante sobre a outra, se referindo a promessa que Chichi fizera Goku fazer quando ainda eram crianças e ele nem mesmo sabia o que era casamento.

Chichi soltava fumaça pelas orelhas:

- Velha eu? – Promessa enganosa ora sua...

Foi ai que Goku resolveu se meter antes que as coisas piorassem.

- Calma Chichi, Bulma fará uniformes para nos proteger. Disse tentando acalmar as coisas.

- É verdade? Perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Era pra ser. Respondeu Bulma com cara fechada.

- Sendo assim eu autorizo você a tirar as medidas. Respondeu já mais calma.

Assim, com as medidas tiradas Bulma faz o trajeto de volta a Corporação Cápsula, e ainda com muito ódio pelas ofensas de Chichi. "Encalhada eu" pensava ela "Solteira por opção isso sim".


	3. As Medidas

VISITA A GOKU

**AS MEDIDAS**

Quando chegou em casa era quase hora do almoço. Estacionou a nave e foi para seu quarto tomar uma ducha e se refrescar antes de comer. Após a ducha desceu para almoçar. Na mesa estavam seus pais e ela logo se dirigiu ao Prf. Briefs perguntando:

- Algum progresso sobre aquele projeto novo? Perguntou.

Não mencionara os uniformes para que nem sua mãe nem Vegeta que acabava de entrar soubessem do que falavam exatamente.

- Fiz alguns avanços esta manhã. Respondeu sorridente. – Acredito que tenha conseguido um material mais forte. Disse empolgado.

- Ótimo! Respondeu ela contente.

- Um projeto novo! Disse a Sra. Briefs – E misterioso! Exclamou maravilhada.

– Que ótima notícia! – Posso saber o que é? Perguntou sorridente como sempre.

- Infelizmente não mamãe, mais quando chegar à hora a senhora saberá. Respondeu levantando-se e colocando o prato na pia. – Estarei no laboratório o resto do dia. Falou saindo.

Vegeta que ainda comia nada dizia apenas observava "Projeto novo heim? O que será? Bah, deve ser mais uma maluquice inútil que esses vermes adoram fazer" pensava enquanto devorava o almoço rapidamente.

Bulma se trancou no laboratório com o material achado. Era ora de colocar seus dotes de estilista em prática. Riu dela mesma, quando criança sonhava em ser uma grande estilista, mais é claro, apenas ela mesma seria sua modelo e poderia usar os clássicos que faria, afinal não existiria modelo mais bonita que ela. Assim usando as medidas de Goku e Gohan fez os primeiros coletes. Pegou uma malha azul que era super resistente para fazer a calça e a camisa que fariam parte do conjunto com luvas e botas do mesmo material que os coletes. Para isso não trabalhava apenas com seu pai, para a confecção dos uniformes escolheu alguns funcionários competentes. Passados dois dias ela já tinha alguns uniformes prontos, lembrou-se então que faltavam as medidas de Vegeta. "Vegeta como faço para pegar suas medidas" pensava desanimada já sabendo que o sayajin provavelmente não colaboraria com ela e se aceitasse resmungaria todo o tipo de grosseria.

Terminando mais alguns uniformes Bulma decidiu por encerrar, afinal, já passava das dez e como levantara cedo aquela manhã estava exausta. Quando se lembrou mais uma vez que faltavam as últimas medidas.

"Bom, faltam às medidas do último guerreiro" pensava enquanto pegava a fita métrica e se dirigia até a nave onde ele provavelmente treinava.

Chegando a porta da nave notou que ele ainda estava lá dentro, as luzes estavam acessas mais não havia movimentação nem indicação da máquina de gravidade estar ligada. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa" pensou preocupada "E se ele se feriu e esta inconsciente de novo? Meu Deus!" Não perdeu tempo e abriu a porta da nave, assim que adentrou nela chamou em voz alta:

- Vegeta você esta aí? Chamava enquanto procurava ele ferido dentro da nave. – Vegeta onde está você? Tinha o coração aos pulos de preocupação. "O que acontecera? Onde estaria ele?" Sua mente fervia em perguntas quando de repente ouviu uma resposta.

- Estou aqui! Respondeu ele com voz grave.

Ela levou um susto, pois já não esperava resposta da parte dele.

- Você me assustou! Disse se recuperando.

- Eu te assustei? Perguntou carrancudo. – Você invade meu treinamento falando alto como uma doida, e eu te assusto? Disse mal humorado.

"Ele tinha razão" pensou até que finalmente pareceu enxergá-lo. Ele estava usando apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura o corpo ainda molhado, provavelmente estava tomando uma ducha quando ela entrou. Não pode deixar de notá-lo, "Como era bonito; seus músculos bem torneados; sua pele queimada do sol provavelmente pelas continuas batalhas, suas cicatrizes algumas leves outras tão profundas, háaa como gostaria de tocá-las, seu cheiro, sua masculinidade e virilidade tão presentes no ar" Estava assim paralisada na frente dele com o rosto ruborizado á medida que percorria o corpo dele com os olhos e todos aqueles pensamentos que borbulhavam na sua mente, quando...

- Hei mulher? Chamou ele trazendo-a de volta – Vai dizer o que veio fazer aqui ou não? Perguntou vermelho pela maneira indiscreta de como ela o fitava.

- Claro! Havia me esquecido. Disse voltando à realidade – Vim tirar suas medidas. Respondeu.

- Minhas medidas? Perguntou sério. – Como assim? Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Estou trabalhando em uniformes para vocês usarem contra os andróides. Disse ela tentando explicar – Usei como base aquele que você vestia quando chegou aqui.

- HAHAHAHAHH. Riu ele – Então este era o famoso projeto secreto. Desdenhou. – Até parece que uma inútil como você e aquele verme que chama de pai conseguirão produzir um uniforme tão bom quanto os nossos. Disse com desprezo. – Nossa tecnologia era bem mais avançada que a de vocês. Grunhiu.

- Pois saiba que já conseguimos! Disse com extrema raiva.

Sabia que não ia ser fácil pegar as medidas, mais aqueles insultos já eram demais. – E como ousa me chamar de inútil seu grosso e meu pai não é um verme... disse furiosa – Não esqueça que somos nós que reparamos sua amada máquina, criamos robôs pra você e lhe damos comida e moradia. Continuou ela extremamente brava.

Ele nada disse só fechou a cara mais ainda e continuou ali em pé sem dizer mais nada.

- Então vai colaborar ou não? Ela perguntou já sem paciência.

- E se eu não quiser colaborar? Falou desafiante, chegando bem perto da face dela. Quase tocando nariz com nariz.

- Aí você fica sem uniforme. Balbuciou devido à proximidade deles. – Se você não quiser, farei uniformes apenas para os outros. Disse ainda perturbada.

- Outros? Que outros? Perguntou com raiva se afastando um pouco.

- Goku e os outros! Respondeu ela ainda atordoada.

- Humpf.. Uniformes para aqueles inúteis só para ter trabalho, todo mundo sabe que eu derrotarei os andróides e...

- Sei, sei e depois derrotará Goku, já sei de tudo isto. Disse interrompendo ele – Só que para isso você precisará de uniforme. Disse ela – Ou então só Goku e os outros terão vantagens na luta, afinal, os uniformes agüentaram golpes fortíssimos nos testes. Concluiu.

Era verdade tinham ficado muito resistentes, para isso claro precisou testá-los e usou a ajuda de Goku e Gohan. Goku como super sayajin deferia golpes contra Gohan de uniforme.

- Muito bom Bulma. Disseram eles - Ficou ótimo!

Assim permaneceu parada esperando uma reação ou uma resposta dele.

- Está bem tire as medidas de que precisa. Disse de maneira áspera.

Ela então pegou a fita e começou a tirar as medidas com cautela.

- O braço por favor. Pedia ela enquanto media. Ele acatava tudo sem dizer uma palavra sempre de cara fechada, Bulma pareceu tê-lo visto um pouco nervoso com a proximidade deles, mais depois pensou "Ele deve estar odiando isso já que não passo de uma chata" Ela porém não podia negar que gostava dessa proximidade. Cada medida que tirava era um passeio a cada membro do corpo dele, a cada músculo, não conseguia parar de sentir a presença dele, tão forte, tão marcante, tão lindo e muito misterioso. Estava perdida em tantos pensamentos que não conseguia perceber o quanto ele estava incomodado.

Ainda com a toalha na cintura, ele não podia ficar indiferente a aquela proximidade toda. Claro que eram sentimentos novos, não gostava daquilo mais não podia negar que existiam e que eram interessantes. Não ficava bem para um príncipe como ele de uma raça feita para batalhas perder tempo com bobagens assim. "Estou ficando aqui tempo demais" pensou em relação ao que sentia. Mais uma coisa era certa, não podia negar que até mesmo os sayajins relacionavam-se. Família, ou mulheres não eram suas prioridades mais precisavam de guerreiros novos e para isso acontecer namoravam as mulheres de sua raça. Ele não pensava nisto todo o tempo, principalmente como soldado de Freeza, mais tinha que aceitar era um homem, e como tal tinha desejos, instinto e com certeza, ela despertava nele muitos desses instintos. Sempre que podia a chamava de inútil, feia e chata, talvez ela fosse um pouco vulgar mais de feia não tinha nada ao contrário era linda. Tinha um cheiro suave e mesmo que ele negasse adorava sentir seu perfume. Toda aquela proximidade o deixava nervoso tinha medo de perder o controle. Gotas de suor já se projetavam em sua testa cada vez mais, principalmente a cada novo toque dela. "Maldição, sou um estúpido, não é nada demais, apenas uma mulher chata e feia que fala alto e é vulgar" repetia para si várias e várias vezes.

Quando chegou no quadril Bulma se deteve. Precisava medir sem a toalha. Entregou para ele a fita e virando-se de costas pediu que ele mesmo tirasse.

- Acontece que eu não sei fazer isso. Falou secamente.

Ela voltou-se e pediu então que ele ao menos colocasse uma cueca. Ambos ficaram desconcertados mais era preciso. Assim, com ele já de cueca ela se abaixou e colocou a fita em volta do quadril dele o que causou um arrepio em ambos. Pediu então que ele abrisse as pernas, pois precisava medir as coxas. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto eram musculosas.

- Puxa que perna musculosa. Disse, só então percebeu que pensara em voz alta. – Quero dizer trabalhada. Tentou concertar mais acabou se entregando.

Ele, porém não perdoou:

- Você está tirando medidas mesmo ou é mais um truque pra chegar perto de mim? Disse com meio sorriso.

Ela ficou roxa com a pergunta e tratou de responder:

- São medidas mesmo e fique sabendo que não preciso chegar perto de você, quanto mais longe ficarmos melhor. Respondeu sem qualquer firmeza. Terminando assim de tirar as medidas.

- Imagino que seja emocionante pra você ficar tão próxima de um homem de verdade, ainda mais de um príncipe e não daquele verme idiota que você chama de namorado. Estava novamente perto dela quase se tocavam pelo nariz. Suas respirações eram ofegantes. E ela, por mais que quisesse não conseguia responder estava presa no olhar dele. Ficaram assim fitando-se por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. Ninguém se movia apesar da vontade que tinham de se tocarem nenhum deles tomou a iniciativa. Até que ele, como que saindo do transe em que estavam quebrou o clima dizendo:

- Se já terminou me deixe sozinho. Falou com voz áspera que mais parecia rouca. – Preciso treinar e como sempre você está me importunando.

- Era só isso mesmo seu mal educado! Respondeu deixando a nave e ele para trás.

Assim ela se dirigiu para casa e enquanto subia as escadas não conseguia parar de pensar em todo aquele clima, todas aquelas sensações, sua cabeça fervia em meio aos milhares de pensamentos, perguntas e dúvidas. Já sabia que não dormiria assim tão fácil quanto tinha imaginado tempos a trás.

Assim que ela deixou a nave ele recomeçou a treinar. Desferia chutes e socos no ar, mais sua cabeça estava longe de tudo aquilo. "Maldição, não consigo me concentrar, droga de mulher!" pensava ele "Tinha que me importunar, todos os dias é isso, grita comigo me chama de grosso me atrapalha e agora invade meus treinos".

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, maldição! Gritou. – Nem mesmo meus pensamentos estão livres dela. – Não pode ser! Não pode ser...!Esbravejava ele enquanto tentava se concentrar nos seus exercícios.


	4. A prova do uniforme

A PROVA DO UNIFORME

**A PROVA DO UNIFORME**

No dia seguinte ela levantou tarde. Tinha passado mais da metade da noite pensando nele. "Que coisa Bulma, pare de pensar nele. Ele não passa de um grosso mal educado sem coração que te acha uma inútil" repetia para si tentando se convencer disto. Mas no fim não adiantava "Não posso negar, estou caída por ele" Fez cara de desânimo.

Resolveu que não tomaria café, afinal levantara tarde e esperaria até o almoço. Quando chegou ao jardim não pode deixar de reparar na nave dele, estava desligada, silenciosa. "Será que ele saiu?" Perguntava-se curiosa. "Não, deve estar dormindo" respondia para ela mesma enquanto se dirigia ao laboratório para finalizar os uniformes.

Chegando lá encontrou seu pai que examinava os modelos feitos.

- Óoh Bulma, bom dia querida! Exclamou o pai.

- Bom dia papai. Disse ela se espreguiçando.

- Estava analisando os uniformes. Acho que ficaram ótimos querida! Elogiou o Pfr. Briefs.

- Obrigado papai. Agradeceu e admitindo: - Não faria nada sem sua ajuda.

- A propósito querida... Sua mãe e eu estamos de partida! Disse ainda com um colete na mão.

- De partida? Como assim? Perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Resolvemos descansar este fim de semana prolongado por causa do feriado. E para isto vamos sair um pouco e passear. Disse sem muita empolgação. – Não gosto da idéia de deixar meus animais sozinhos, mais sua mãe insiste tanto neste passeio que não tenho como negar.

- Bom tudo bem, então. Respondeu um pouco chateada. Não gostava da idéia de ficar sozinha. "Bom Vegeta está em casa" pensou "Mais ele e nada é a mesma coisa" concluiu.

-Olá Bulma, olá querido! Exclama a Sra. Briefs entrando no laboratório. – Estou pronta para partirmos! Dizia ela com um enorme sorriso, sem falar no enorme chapéu que usava.

- Então tudo neste fim de semana é por sua conta Bulma! Disse ele antes de sair para o passeio.

- Tudo bem, divirtam-se. Respondeu ela acenando para eles.

Assim que seus pais se retiraram ela começou a trabalhar no uniforme final. Pegou sua caderneta com as medidas de Vegeta e pôs mãos a obra. Após algumas horas, finalmente estavam prontos os últimos uniformes. Olhando no relógio percebeu que já eram quase 4 horas da tarde e ela havia esquecido totalmente de almoçar. "Puxa, por isso estou com os olhos embaçados" pensava enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha de casa.

Quando terminava seu almoço Vegeta entrou. "Provavelmente esta atrás de comida" pensou ela.

Ele abriu a geladeira examinou-a e fechou. Olhou em cima da mesa e viu que tinha comida. Sem pedir, pegou o que sobrara e comeu. Bulma olhava incrédula aquela cena. "Que grosso nem perguntou se eu iria comer mais" foi então que disse:

- Olha, pode comer eu não queria mais mesmo! Disse com cara de deboche para a atitude dele.

- Se queria mais porque não falou. Respondeu ele com a boca cheia espalhando comida.

- Não fale de boca cheia! Disse ela levantando-se. – Vocês sayajins não tem o mínimo de educação mesmo! São uns grosseiros sem coração. Continuava ela – E você ainda se diz um príncipe.

- Mais eu sou um príncipe. Afirmou. - Só não perco tempo com bobagens, ainda mais pra me referir a uma inútil como você! Disse mais uma vez de boca cheia.

Bulma abriu os braços em sinal de desistência não ficaria ali discutindo com ele não adiantaria. Assim voltou ao laboratório para pegar os uniformes, Vegeta tinha que experimentá-los. Pegou um e levou para ele. Assim que chegou ao jardim deu de cara com ele entrando na nave.

- Vegeta! Disse ela aproximando-se – Terminei seu uniforme, preciso que você o experimente.

- Agora não posso. Respondeu rispidamente. – Está cega? Perguntou zangado. - Não vê que vou treinar?

- Claro que vi. Respondeu. – Pra sua informação não sou cega, mais preciso que você experimente e preciso agora! Disse ela como que dando uma ordem.

- Mulher insolente! Disse ele carrancudo tomando o uniforme das mãos dela.

Quando Bulma ia entrar na nave, ele fechou a porta na cara dela fazendo com que batesse seu rosto nela.

- AI MEU NARIZ! Gritou. – Você ficou maluco seu idiota? Perguntava ela aos berros com a mão no nariz.

Ele abriu a porta da nave com um meio sorriso e disse:

- Você quer me ver trocar de roupa? Perguntou calmamente.

- Claro que não seu grosso. Disse vermelha.

- ENTÃO CALE A BOCA! Gritou fechando a porta mais uma vez.

Ela ficou possessa, quando ia retrucar ele já fechara a porta outra vez. Ainda do lado de fora ela falava:

- Escuta aqui Vegeta, quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca? Perguntava com raiva. – Você não passa de um grosseiro, mal educado, que só pensa em treinar, desalmado, sem coração. Saiba que eu te odeio, não vejo á hora de você ir embora e...

Ela parou de falar assim que ele abriu a porta. Estava vestido com o uniforme e como ela havia imaginado ficara perfeito nele.

- Puxa! Exclamou – Está ótimo! Disse já bem mais calma e esquecendo totalmente do ocorrido. - Ficou exatamente como eu havia imaginado. Disse ela sem pensar.

- Então quer dizer que você fica por ai me imaginando de uniforme! Disse ele provocador. – Ora mais que coisa! Continuou debochando.

Ela mais uma vez ficou vermelha e retrucou:

- Não é nada disso. Disse em sua defesa. – É só que eu, eu,... – Haa...

não enche! Falou brava - Quer saber? Perguntou - Perdi tempo demais aqui com você. Disse. – Vá ver se estou na esquina.

Quando ela ia virar-se para sair, ele rapidamente agarrou-a pelo pulso esquerdo trazendo-a para junto dele. A força da pegada assustou-a e a estava ferindo. Com os olhos arregalados pela atitude inesperada ela falou:

- O que é isso? Você ficou maluco? Perguntava tentando livrar-se dele. – Me solta, você está me machucando. Dizia ela com os olhos cheios de raiva – Vai quebrar meu braço.

"Quebrar o braço?" pensou ele, "Mais apenas a estou segurando". Assim, ele diminuiu um pouco a força mais ainda a segurava.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? O que quer de mim? Perguntava ela ainda se debatendo. – Me solte, me solte. Repetia, agora com os olhos marejados em lágrimas enquanto batia no peito dele.

"Sim o que queria? O que estava fazendo? Porque a segurava daquela maneira? Porque a mantinha presa junto dele?" Perguntava-se. "Estava ficando louco. Que atitude ridícula era aquela que tivera?" Assim como ela, ele mesmo não acreditava no que acabara de fazer. Então largou o braço dela permitindo que se afastasse dele.

Ela saiu correndo e deixou a nave. Ele permaneceu imóvel, parecia não ter nenhuma expressão no rosto. Estava confuso perante sua atitude, não só confuso estava incrédulo. Entrou na nave e trancou a porta:

- MALDIÇÃO!! Berrou ele elevando seu Ki ao máximo, causando assim uma explosão na máquina de gravidade.

Ela saiu correndo de lá. Tinha os olhos marejados em lágrimas. Tudo o que queria era ficar longe dele. Seu braço doía muito. Correu para seu quarto, lá ela sentia-se segura. Como se aquelas paredes a protegessem dele. Estava confusa. Não conseguia entender a atitude dele. "O que aconteceu? Porque ele fez isso?" Perguntava-se agora com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Sabia que ele era um grosso mais a ponto de agarrá-la daquela maneira e ainda por cima machucando seu braço. Então olhou para seu pulso, estava roxo ao redor. "Provavelmente aonde ele me segurou" pensou um pouco mais calma. A dor era forte, assim ela telefonou para a portaria solicitando que o médico a esperasse na enfermaria. Chegando lá fez alguns raios-X, foi examinada.

- Uma luxação! Disse o médico examinando os raios-X – Foi isso que a senhorita teve: uma grande luxação! Continuou - Na verdade por pouco não quebrou o antebraço. Dizia o médico. – A senhorita terá que imobilizá-lo! E não poderá fazer esforços por um tempo.

"Que ótimo" pensava ela enquanto o médico colocava a tala em seu antebraço. "Fim de semana com braço imobilizado; sozinha e com um lunático a solta pela casa. Era tudo o que eu queria" pensava com raiva sobre quem lhe causara aquele inconveniente.

- Mais o que teria causado isso senhorita? Perguntou o médico curioso apontando a marca roxa em volta do pulso dela tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Obrigado doutor! Disse levantando-se e ignorando a pergunta dele. – O senhor foi muito atencioso. Retirou-se então da enfermaria.

O médico nada respondeu apenas olhava-a partir em direção ao laboratório.

Chegando ao laboratório Bulma dispensou os empregados dando-lhes ordem para desligarem tudo e trancarem a porta. Assim dirigiu-se para casa tudo que queria era um banho e cama. Olhou para o braço com a tala "Que maravilha! Como vou explicar isso para mamãe e papai". Pensava chateada "Melhor, como vou tomar banho? Droga" Sua expressão agora era de desânimo.

No banho Bulma tentava relaxar, sentia-se cansada, sozinha. Assim quando terminou o banho começou seu ritual de beleza. Um creme diferente para cada parte do corpo. Haaa como gostava de fazer aquilo. Massagear, ficar cheirosa. "Muito melhor agora" pensava "Estou me sentindo até mais descansada". Foi até o armário pegou um Baby Doll e vestiu. O tempo estava ótimo aquela noite. Assim, ligou o som e deitou-se de costas na cama enquanto folheava uma revista de moda.


	5. O beijo

O BEIJO

**O BEIJO**

Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, Vegeta deixava sua nave de treinamento mal humorado. Tinha treinado como um louco após o incidente com Bulma. Ainda não acreditava que tivera tal atitude. Entrou na mansão, seguiu até a cozinha procurou algo na geladeira, nada lhe agradou. Assim pegou um litro de leite e tomou-o de uma vez só, quando terminou, usou como guardanapo a própria manga. Satisfeito seguiu para seu quarto no andar de cima. Não lhe agradava a idéia de ter seu quarto ao lado de Bulma, por isso, sempre que podia dormia na nave mesmo. Quando chegou ao corredor não pode deixar de ouvir a música que vinha do quarto dela. Aproximando-se do ambiente notou que a porta dela estava entreaberta. Assim não perdeu tempo, abriu devagar sem que ela percebesse. Foi quando a viu, estava deitada de bruços, mantinha seus pés no alto balançando pra lá e pra cá. Folheava o que pareceu ser uma revista, enquanto cantava junto com a melodia que tocava no rádio. Percebeu também o Baby Doll, era curto, rosa, tinha um tecido brilhante que nunca vira antes. O cabelo molhado, "Provavelmente tinha tomado banho" pensou, e o cheiro, a este cheiro que invadia suas narinas e funcionava como um bálsamo para ele. Levando-o assim a alguns fatos do passado:

_Ás vezes, sem que ela percebesse, ele a espionava ou pela fresta da porta ou pela janela que ela deixava entreaberta. Na primeira vez, claro que aconteceu por acaso. Naquela noite não tinha sono então resolveu dar uma volta, assim saiu voando pela janela de seu quarto. Quando passou pelo quarto dela a viu trocando de roupa. Ficou imóvel. Ela estava de costas para janela, portanto, não o percebera nem o vira. Trocava de roupas tranqüilamente enquanto cantarolava. Ele não podia acreditar. "Como é linda" pensava enquanto observava a cena que provavelmente era a mais bela já vista por ele. Quando ela terminou, ele saiu sem que percebesse. Por muito tempo seus pensamentos se concentraram na cena que acabara de ver naquela noite. "Tentava dizer para si mesmo que ela não passava de uma vulgar imbecil por isso não tomava cuidado com a janela" após esse dia sempre que podia ele passava em frente á janela ou ao corredor. Pensava com ele mesmo, que como príncipe, podia passar ou andar por onde quisesse os outros que se cuidassem, isso a incluía. Claro que no fundo era apenas uma desculpa que dava para si mesmo tentando justificar o que fazia. Não podia aceitar o fato de adorar vela trocando de roupa ou saindo do banho e passando nela todo tipo de coisa que a deixava mais linda e cheirosa. Às vezes via o que procurava, algumas não, como o dia em que ela namorava no quarto com Yamcha. "Há que ódio senti naquela noite" lembrou. Foi até sua nave e treinou tanto que caiu exausto e desacordado._

De repente, ele volta à realidade a observa mais um pouco e sai em direção ao seu quarto bufando de raiva pela atitude que julgava fraca e absurda. Assim que entrou no quarto bateu a porta com força fazendo com que ela ouvisse.

Bulma então se virou na direção do barulho. Levantou da cama foi até o corredor e verificou que a porta do quarto de Vegeta que antes estava aberta agora se encontrava fechada. "Tem alguém de mal humor" pensou "Como se fosse alguma novidade" concluiu para si voltando para o quarto e trancando sua porta.

Bulma se sentou no parapeito de sua sacada no quarto, ainda não tinha visto a lua. Foi então que se lembrou "Não temos mais lua ela foi destruída" Disse triste. Mas o céu estava particularmente estrelado aquela noite. A muito não via uma noite tão bonita como aquela. Podia sentir o vento suave contra seu rosto "Que sensação maravilhosa" pensava "Pena estar tão sozinha em plena véspera de feriado" uma tristeza e solidão tentavam se abater sobre ela. "Mais o que é isso?" Perguntava-se "Não ficarei triste, esta noite tão linda não merece" deixou a janela e foi até o rádio, percebeu que tocava sua música favorita, aumentou o volume e começou a dançar na frente do espelho, ás vezes ria de si mesmo por estar fazendo aquilo mais era divertido.

No outro quarto Vegeta saia do banho, quando percebeu que ela aumentara o volume do radio. Pôs uma bermuda e abriu sua sacada. Tinha vontade de voar até lá para ver o que acontecia. Não resistindo voou. Sentou-se no parapeito da sacada dela. Mantinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito e uma expressão estranha no rosto enquanto a observava dançar com movimentos sensuais na frente do espelho. Bulma dançava sem parar, até que pelo reflexo do espelho o viu sentado em sua sacada. Lançou um olhar furioso para ele pelo espelho, notou que ele tinha uma expressão divertida nos olhos e um meio sorriso.

- Mais o que significa isso? Perguntou ela furiosa.

- Eu é que pergunto? Respondeu ele – Além de vulgar você ficou louca? Desafiou referindo-se a dança na frente do espelho.

Ela vermelha de raiva respondeu:

- E você além de grosso agora deu pra me espionar? Perguntava com raiva. – Isso é invasão de privacidade sabia? Você não tem modos mesmo! Disse aproximando-se dele. Foi quando sua expressão mudou e ela acusou-o dizendo:

– Hum, e pelo visto você gostou do que viu né? Falou levando o indicador até o nariz dele tocando-o.

Diante da acusação dela ele levantou-se bruscamente e com raiva:

- Você não passa de uma doida escandalosa! Disse ele agarrando-a, agora pelo braço direito.

- Hei, mais o que é isso? Disse ela – Vai quebrar este também? Perguntava enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se dele.

Foi então que ele notou o braço esquerdo dela. "Está imobilizado" pensou. Soltando-a aproximou-se do braço ferido. Tomando-o em suas mãos de maneira sutil com olhar de preocupação perguntou:

- Fui eu quem fez isso? Perguntou parecendo surpreso.

Bulma mais surpresa ainda pela atitude e pela pergunta respondeu:

- Claro que sim. Disse parecendo magoada. – Não lembra de hoje á tarde? Perguntou.

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas examinava o antebraço dela. Abriu a tala com cuidado, notou que estava inchado, notou também o roxo em volta do pulso. Então com pesar confessou:

- Eu não queria machucá-la desse jeito! Disse – Sinto muito eu não fazia idéia de como você é frágil! Continuou.

Ela mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. "Será que ele ficou maluco?" pensava. Estava um pouco atordoada com a atitude dele, sem falar no jeito como ele falava com ela.

- Você me desculpa? Perguntou ele olhando-a nos olhos e aproximando-se mais.

Ela não sabia o que responder, apenas o encarava surpresa. Não conhecia aquele Vegeta que se encontrava na frente dela. Se provavelmente não estivesse vivendo aquilo, jamais acreditaria se alguém lhe contasse.

Foi então que ela conseguiu balbuciar:

- Tu-tudo bem! Disse gaguejando sem tirar os olhos dele - Imagino que você não queria! Falou sincera.

Ele apenas a olhava, parecia perdido naquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos dela. Mais de repente, assim como por um impulso, puxou-a mais para junto dele e envolvendo ela em seus braços a beijou.

Ela mantinha-se imóvel, seus olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Com o susto não conseguiu retribuir o beijo. Apenas pensava sem parar. Foi aí que sentiu ele pressionando os lábios contra os dela procurando por uma resposta. Então como por um passe de mágica desligou sua mente e entregou-se.

Lentamente ele a conduziu até um canto da parede onde ela ficou presa. Ambos mantinham-se colados como uma só pessoa. Ele a beijava ardentemente, oras procurando seus lábios oras seu pescoço e colo. Ela mantinha suas mãos na nuca dele pressionando-o contra ela. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo até que sutilmente se afastaram. Tinham suas respirações ofegantes. Ao se encararem suas expressões continham dúvidas, medos e muitas perguntas. Olharam-se assim por mais alguns segundos quando ele se virou para ir. Assim que se preparou para voar ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Não vá. Disse ela – Espere, fique um pouco mais. Pediu.

Ele não ousou olhar para ela. Franziu a testa com ódio e aumentando seu ki saiu voando como um foguete. Todo aquele poder a fez ser lançada ao chão. E ali permaneceu por muito tempo cheia de perguntas.

Assim que amanheceu ela conseguiu dormir. Tinha passado boa parte da noite tentando entender tudo aquilo. Quando finalmente desistiu, caiu em um sono profundo.


	6. Dia na piscina

DIA NA PISCINA

**DIA NA PISCINA**

O relógio avisava eram 12:00 de quinta-feira (feriado). Ela levantou, abriu as cortinas e raios de sol invadiram o quarto. "Que dia lindo" pensou "Ótimo para a piscina". Assim, vestiu um biquíni pegou algumas revistas e desceu. Tinha decidido, iria passar a quinta de feriado na piscina. Chegando lá, deitou-se em uma espreguiçadeira e começou a se bronzear. Passados vinte minutos virou de bruços para poder bronzear a parte de trás, foi então que lançando um olhar em direção a sacada dele reparou:

- Ainda está fechada. Disse para si - Deve estar dormindo! Concluiu.

Por volta da 13:00 da tarde ele acordou. Não lembrava como tinha voltado pra casa. Apenas lembrava de ter voado muito até aquelas malditas lembranças o deixarem em paz. "Fraco" pensava enquanto levantava "Como pude ter sido tão tolo, tão idiota?" perguntava-se ao deixar o quarto. Passando pelo quarto dela notou que estava vazio. Desceu as escadas ainda com a cara amarrada. Olhou em volta, estava tudo muito quieto. Foi então que avistou um empregado da casa:

- Hei inseto! Disse referindo-se ao rapaz – Onde estão o velho e a loira burra? Não os vejo desde ontem? Constatou.

O rapaz tremendo de medo respondeu:

- O Prf. Briefs e a esposa viajaram ontem senhor. Respirando fundo terminou – A senhorita Bulma encontra-se na piscina.

- Hum.. Ele deu de ombros.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa? Perguntou o rapaz.

- Sim, SUMA DAQUI... Berrou, fazendo o rapaz desaparecer.

"Malditos insetos!" Pensava, enquanto procurava algo para comer "Assim que destruir aquelas sucatas velhas e derrotar o idiota do Kakarotto, destruo este planeta infernal e todos os inúteis que vivem aqui".

Quando ia sair para treinar lembrou: "Droga estraguei a máquina de gravidade e o velho não está aqui para consertá-la". Foi quando um lampejo passou-lhe pela memória.

"- A senhorita Bulma encontra-se na piscina" lembrava das palavras do empregado. "Ótimo, terei que mandar aquela inútil consertar. O dia não podia piorar" Pensou indo em direção a piscina.

O sol não estava tão forte, mais ainda fazia muito calor devido o ar seco. Ela então decidiu mergulhar para refrescar o corpo. Assim, mesmo com a tala pulou na piscina e mergulhou não percebendo que Vegeta se aproximava. Ele estava em pé na borda da piscina quando ela apareceu:

- Ai que susto! Disse esfregando os olhos.

- Engraçado. Falou ele – Você não se assusta ao olhar sua cara feia no espelho todos os dias. Concluiu cruzando os braços.

- Não quero brigar com você hoje. Falou ela voltando a mergulhar.

- Minha máquina estragou! Conserte! Mandou ele secamente.

- Não sou sua empregada e você não manda em mim! Disse ela encarando-o e continuando: - Hoje é feriado e eu não trabalho! Enfatizou – Espere meu pai voltar e ele conserta pra você.

"O que?" Pensou ele "Não posso acreditar que ela me disse isso!" O ódio começou a dominá-lo:

- Eu mandei você consertar! Disse ele mais uma vez agora enfurecido.

Foi então que ela calmamente deixou a piscina, enrolou-se na toalha, chegou bem perto dele, segurou seus ombros e em seu ouvido sussurrou:

- Já disse... Pausa - Você não manda em mim. Falou e diante do espanto dele empurrou-o na piscina. – É melhor você nadar um pouquinho! Ajuda a esfriar a cabeça. Disse enfim correndo em direção a casa.

"Maldita mulher" Dizia ele, enquanto saia da piscina com uma expressão de ódio "Você vai me pagar sua insolente" a raiva tomava conta dele quando: uma idéia diabólica lhe passava pela mente. – HAHAHAHAHAH. Ria ele enquanto voava em direção a sacada do quarto dela.

Aproximando-se da sacada viu-a tirando a parte de cima do biquini. Ela ao notá-lo agarrou a toalha de banho para se cobrir e disse:

- O que significa isso? Perguntou histérica – Como ousa entrar no meu quarto desse jeito? Saia já daqui. Dizia eufórica.

Ele nada disse tomando-a no colo jogou-a sobre seus ombros como se não pesasse mais que uma pluma e voou em direção ao telhado da casa, tinha uma expressão aterrorizante.

Ela esmurrava-lhe as costas e gritava todo tipo de xingamentos e ameaças para que ele a soltasse. Foi então que chegando ao telhado ele a soltou e afastando-se disse:

- Você vai ficar aí até aprender a me obedecer. Disse olhando a cara assustada dela. – É provável que o Sol quente e o calor ajude a fazer seu cérebro funcionar melhor.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Ela avisava – Tire-me daqui agora mesmo! Dizia em tom de ordem.

- Há eu posso. Respondeu ele debochando – Não só posso como vou. Concluiu com uma feição diabólica.

- Não importa. Disse ela dando de ombros – Chamarei algum dos empregados para me resgatar. Falou sem convicção.

- Duvido que alguém ouse aproximar-se do telhado comigo ali embaixo. Disse apontando em direção a piscina. – Ficarei na piscina até que você aprenda a ser uma dama me pedindo para soltá-la e uma serva obediente dizendo que consertará minha máquina com prazer. Riu ele sarcasticamente. – E eu tenho o dia todo pra isso. Disse vagarosamente.

- Pois saiba que eu prefiro virar comida de passarinho ou torrar aqui em cima a fazer isso. Enfatizou com olhar desafiante.

- A escolha é sua. Falou ele arrancando a toalha que ela usava em volta do corpo deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

- Hei! Devolva isso. Ela rapidamente cobriu os seios com os braços.

- Você não precisará disso aí em cima. Avisou, e descendo até a piscina gritou – COMO EU DISSE, EU TENHO O DIA TODO LIVRE E POSSO ESPERAR.

Ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Ele só podia ter ficado louco. Precisava sair dali. Sozinha, nem pensar. Era alto demais para descer não podia correr o risco de cair, uma queda seria fatal. E depois, ele tinha razão, nenhum funcionário tentaria resgatá-la com ele ali na piscina todos o temiam. "Inferno!" Pensou desesperada: "Maldito sayajin, maldito sayajin".

Ele desceu até a piscina, decidiu nadar um pouco enquanto esperava alguém dizer as palavras mágicas. "Não demora e ela implorará para descer" pensava sorrindo enquanto mergulhava.

Passados cinco minutos ele ainda nadava na piscina quando ela chamou:

- VEGETA, NÃO TEM MAIS GRAÇA ME TIRE DAQUI. Berrou.

- JÁ DISSE AS CONDIÇÕES... Berrou ele em resposta.

- E EU JÁ DISSE QUE É PRA VOCÊ ESQUECER. NÃO VOU DIZER NADA, AGORA ME DESÇA DAQUI... Pausa - O SOL ESTÁ FORTE. Reclamou.

- NADA DISSO. Negou - SE QUISER DESCER VAI TER QUE DIZER AS PALAVRAS MÁGICAS OU ENTÃO SAIA DAÍ SOZINHA. Dizia ele enquanto se divertia com a situação. – BATA OS BRAÇOS, SEI LÁ! TENTE VOAR, QUEM SABE NÃO FUNCIONA. Ria ele macabramente – OU USE A TOALHA COMO PARA-QUEDAS... Pausa – QUE PENA! Comentou sarcástico – A TOALHA ESTÁ AQUI COMIGO!

Ele continuou nadando por mais uns dez minutos. Resolveu então deixar a piscina e sentar na espreguiçadeira enquanto esperava o pedido dela. "Que mulher teimosa" pensava "Vai acabar tendo uma insolação de graça". Decidiu então pegar um refresco, e levando-o até a boca tomou um gole. Notou que ela o observava, erguendo o copo pra cima em gesto de comprimento disse:

- A SUA SAÚDE... HAHAHAHAHAH. Divertia-se muito com tudo aquilo.

O Sol estava forte naquele horário, a pele dela já começava a dar sinais de queimadura. Como não esperava por aquilo, não pode passar protetor solar. Com o imenso calor que fazia ela já começava a dar sinais de fraqueza, dor e cabeça, seus olhos ardiam. Haviam se passado ao todo quarenta minutos, não poderia suportar esta situação por mais tempo. Resolveu então se entregar dizendo:

- VEGETA... Chamou – POR FAVOR, ME TIRE DAQUI... Pausa – EU IMPLORO. Disse ela cansada.

Foi então que ele surgiu na frente dela, tinha uma expressão malvada e ao mesmo tempo zombeteira. Era notável que se divertia com tudo aquilo. Aliás, devia ser a primeira vez que se divertia tanto.

- Ótimo, a primeira parte já foi... Disse satisfeito - Agora falta á segunda parte. Ele flutuava na frente dela.

- Segunda parte? Perguntou ela. – Que segunda parte? Estava sem paciência.

- À parte em que você diz que me obedece e que conserta minha máquina com prazer! Disse ele com cara de cínico.

Ela revirou os olhos, não podia acreditar. "Sayajin desgraçado" pensava "Tenho vontade de matar você".

- Esqueça não vou dizer mais nada. Falou brava. – Já implorei a você que me tire daqui. Reclamou – É suficiente. Concluiu.

- Eu digo quando é suficiente. Disse em tom grave. – E não foi o bastante para mim. Estava sério - Fique aí mais um tempo, o calor ajudará você a se decidir.

Estava de costas, pronto para sair quando ouviu ela se render:

- Tudo bem! Aceitou desanimada. – Você manda, eu obedeço! Falou com pesar. – Consertarei a máquina pra você majestade, com muito prazer. Disse enfim.

Ele ouviu tudo de costas. Tinha um sorriso incrível no rosto quando tornou a olhar pra ela. Bulma não pode deixar de notar, afinal, ele havia ganhado o desafio.

- Assim é que se fala! Disse ainda com o sorriso. – Venha! Chamou.

Levou-a até a varanda do quarto e soltando-a disse:

- Espero você em quinze minutos para consertar minha nave. Tinha uma expressão séria agora.

- Preciso tomar banho, daqui a uma hora eu desço. Disse ela indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu disse quinze minutos! Seu tom de voz era uma ordem. - Ou volta para o telhado. Advertiu.

Em resposta ela mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força. Ele apenas riu e sumiu pela janela.


	7. O conserto da máquina

O CONSERTO DA MÁQUINA

**O CONSERTO DA MÁQUINA**

Ele esperava na nave. Olhou no relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para o prazo dela terminar "Se ela me desobedecer" pensou "Vai dormir no telhado esta noite". Exatamente quinze minutos depois ela apareceu suada tentando carregar a pesada caixa de ferramentas. Vestia shorts curto, um tope de algodão leve e tênis, tinha o rosto e o corpo muito vermelho por causa da exposição ao Sol. Ele não agüentando provocou:

- Bonito bronzeado. Comentou provocador enquanto pegava a caixa da mão dela.

- Fiz no Vegeta instituto de beleza. Disse ela continuando a tirada e entrando embaixo do painel de controles da nave.

Ele já sem paciência sentou-se no chão. Faziam mais de vinte minutos que ela estava ali embaixo, não dizia nada, apenas pegava diferentes ferramentas para usar. Não agüentando mais perguntou nervoso:

- Vai demorar muito? Disse alto.

Ela deu um pulo devido ao susto, pois não sabia que ele ainda estava ali.

- AI! DROGA! Reclamou. – Você me assustou e eu bati a testa! Disse levando a mão ao novo machucado.

- Você bateu a testa porque é burra. Falou ele áspero defendendo-se.

Ela nada respondeu. Continuou mais um tempo quando:

- Desisto. Não dá pra consertar. Disse largando as ferramentas.

Ele ouvindo isso deu um pulo e chegando perto dela a puxou pelo pé tirando-a debaixo do painel.

- Como assim não dá pra consertar? Perguntou desconfiado enquanto a segurava pelo pé.

- Foi muito danificado. Respondeu. – Ao que tudo indica uma carga muito grande de energia foi deferida contra ele. Disse franzindo a testa – Só não entendo como! Exclamou. - Você não tem nenhuma idéia? Notou algo estranho? Perguntou olhando pra ele.

- Não, nada que tenha notado. Respondeu seco. Não iria mencionar a explosão de raiva que tivera. E refletindo melhor avisou:

- Se for mentira sua só para se vingar de mim... Advertiu furioso – Você vai morar naquele telhado o resto da vida. Disse ainda segurando o pé dela.

- Não é mentira. Falou brava tirando o pé da mão dele. – Não dá pra consertar, precisa de uma peça nova. Disse levantando-se.

- Então substitua a peça danificada. Disse ele como se fosse simples.

- Não é assim tão simples. Ela retrucou. – Não temos esta peça aqui na fábrica. Papai já a encomendou há alguns dias atrás, mais por causa do feriado ela provavelmente chegará só na segunda-feira. Concluiu.

- Maldição. Disse ele com raiva.

- Posso ir? Perguntou – Ou vossa majestade deseja mais alguma coisa. Falou sarcástica enquanto catava suas ferramentas.

- É tudo. Disse ele com cara fechada enquanto a observava.

Ela catava todas as ferramentas espalhadas no chão. Quando pegou o martelo um pensamento rápido passou-lhe pela mente "E se eu o atingir com o martelo? Poderei me vingar por hoje á tarde" pensou diabólica enquanto segurava o objeto "Não, isso não o machucaria e antes que eu o acertasse ele já teria tirado o martelo de mim. Só serviria para irritá-lo ainda mais. E eu vou acabar morando no telhado por causa disso" concluiu desistindo da idéia e guardando o martelo. Assim, com todas as ferramentas na caixa parou e olhou pra ele. Ele curioso perguntou:

- O que foi? Disse encarando-a também.

- Preciso de ajuda para levar a caixa até o laboratório. Disse ela mostrando a tala.

- Inferno! Reclamou ele enquanto pegava a caixa e saia da nave.

Ela o seguia enquanto caminhavam na direção do laboratório. Chegando em frente à porta ele parou para ela poder abrir e acender as luzes.

- Coloque em cima da mesa. Disse e mediante ao olhar reprovador dele continuou: – Por favor. Pediu fingindo um sorriso.

Colocando a caixa no lugar ele saiu do laboratório sem dizer nada. Quando Bulma ia deixar o ambiente olhou no espelho e franzindo a testa resmungou:

- Droga! Agora minha testa esta roxa também. E fazendo uma careta fechou a porta e saiu andando atrás dele.


	8. As Luzes

AS LUZES

**AS LUZES**

Na metade do corredor as luzes se apagaram de repente deixando tudo no mais absoluto breu. Neste momento os dois pararam de caminhar devido á surpresa. Não conseguiam ver nada. Ela que morria de medo de escuro disse:

- O que aconteceu? Perguntou receosa.

- Não é óbvio? Perguntou ele sem paciência. - Estamos sem energia. Voltou a caminhar pelo corredor escuro.

- Espere! Pediu ela ouvindo os passos dele – Aonde está você? Perguntou tateando as paredes. – Não consigo enxergar nada. Disse com medo.

- Eu estou na lua. Falou debochando e sem paciência continuou: - Oras... Mais é claro que você não enxerga, estamos no escuro! Afirmou bravo - Acho que a pancada na testa afetou ainda mais sua mente. Concluiu sarcástico.

- Háhá.. Disse ela fingindo rir – Eu tenho medo de escuro! Confessou – Me dá sua mão? Pediu chorosa – Não me deixe aqui. Insistiu.

-Humpf... Bufou ele voltando para encontrá-la.

Assim segurou-a pela mão e continuaram a caminhada em direção a casa. Quando chegaram ao jardim os geradores de emergência da Corporação foram ligados restabelecendo a luz. Após algum tempo notaram que ainda caminhavam de mãos dadas e rapidamente se soltaram envergonhados. Bulma parou para falar com um dos seguranças que vinha ao encontro deles enquanto Vegeta entrava na casa.

- O que houve? Perguntou ela ao rapaz.

- Parece que todo o bairro ficou sem energia senhorita. Respondeu – Mas não se preocupe, os geradores estão trabalhando bem e a toda. Disse com um sorriso – Devido sua potência eles nos darão muitas horas de energia até que a luz seja restabelecida. Concluiu.

- Ótimo. Respondeu ela afastando-se do rapaz. Seguiu então para casa.

Ia entrar na cozinha quando escutou barulho. "Ele deve estar na cozinha" pensou. Assim, ela preferiu passar reto e ir direto para o quarto. Lá trancou a porta, certificou-se que a janela da sacada estava fechada "Não quero visitas indesejadas" e ligou o ar condicionado, seu corpo estava quente. Foi tomar uma ducha. "Droga isso vai descascar". Saindo do banho pegou alguns cremes de beleza para passar. Massageou o corpo por um longo tempo e quando se sentiu limpa e fresca vestiu uma camisola de algodão que ia até os joelhos e era toda enfeitada de florzinhas. Ligou a tv para ver o que estava passando, foi então que ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado bater "Bem feito" pensou "Vai ficar sem treinar o fim de semana todo". Assistiu um pouco de tv leu algumas revistas até que cansada resolveu dormir. Saindo da cama colocou suas pantufas de bichinho e foi escovar os dentes. Após isso, sentou-se em frente ao espelho para escovar os cabelos quando ouviu um enorme barulho e as luzes novamente se apagaram deixando-a no escuro mais uma vez. Ela esperou um pouco para ver se as luzes voltavam. "Nada" pensou. Levantou-se dali e começou a tatear os móveis em busca do criado mudo. Após alguns tropeções e batidas de canela achou o criado mudo. Abrindo a gaveta tirou de dentro o que pareceu ser uma lanterna. Ficou feliz em saber que funcionava. Assim, sem estar totalmente no escuro pegou o telefone para chamar a segurança, mais foi em vão porque o aparelho estava mudo. Decidiu então por sair do quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao ouvir a porta dela se abrir Vegeta decidiu sair do quarto também. Após ter deixado Bulma no jardim com o segurança ele tinha ido para cozinha comer alguma coisa. Estava de mal humor. Não podia acreditar "Um final de semana inteiro sem treinar, quanto desperdício" pensou zangado. Depois do lanche subiu para o quarto, ao passar pelo dela notou a porta trancada e o barulho do ar condicionado. Entrou no dele e fechando a porta foi direto para o banho. Já relaxado colocou uma bermuda e deitou-se na cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Permanecia assim até o novo incidente da luz.


	9. O Tombo

O TOMBO

**O TOMBO**

Vegeta saiu do quarto também assim que rapidamente vestiu o uniforme. A casa estava no mais puro breu. Notou alguma iluminação que vinha da escada e foi até lá. Assim que parou viu Bulma de costas parada no pé da escada perguntando:

- Tem alguém aí? Perguntou ela. – Oiêeee. Chamou. "Onde estão os empregados" pensava. Resolveu então voltar para o quarto. Quando iluminou a escada para poder subir melhor deu de cara com Vegeta parado no topo o que a assustou:

- Aaaaahhhhh... Gritou ela descendo a escada correndo e largando a lanterna que se espatifou no chão.

Ele com muita raiva, perante a reação dela disse:

- Hei sua idiota, sou eu! Falou. – O que pensou que fosse? O seu reflexo? Perguntou ainda bravo.

Ela estava com a mão no coração devido ao susto e respondeu:

- Não é nada disso. Disse recuperando-se. – Pensei que fosse um ladrão! Justificou-se. – A casa está toda escura e eu não encontro nenhum empregado. Reclamou.

- Devem ter ido para fora! Respondeu ele, indo em direção a porta.

- Você também ouviu o barulho? Perguntou ela sobre a explosão de agora a pouco.

- Claro que ouvi! Disse sem paciência. – Acha que sou surdo? Perguntou abrindo a porta de casa.

Ela ignorando as grosserias dele fala:

- Acho que foram os geradores de energia! Disse preocupada. - Preciso ir até lá para ver o que ouve! Comentou e pedindo: - Você me leva?

- Vá sozinha! Respondeu seco. – Eu não sei onde ficam os geradores! Comentou.

- Ficam no final do jardim, na parte alta longe da fábrica e da casa. Respondeu ela – Não posso ir sozinha. Reclamou. - Eu tenho medo de escuro!

- Eu tenho medo de escuro... Imitou ele com uma vozinha fina. – De ser intrometida você não tem medo! Falou ele. – Venha acompanho você! Mais sem dar as mãos. Advertiu.

Ele andava na frente, enquanto ela o seguia. Na parte de trás da casa ficavam os jardins e atrás dos jardins havia um terreno cheio de buracos, ondulações, alguns matos, etc. Era um lugar perigoso, ela nunca ia ali, principalmente sozinha. Os geradores ficavam naquela parte isolada por serem grandes e barulhentos. Era difícil caminhar naquele lugar ainda mais de pantufas e as escuras. Mal enxergava Vegeta e ele parecia fazer questão de andar rápido. "Esse grosso" Pensava ela enquanto caminhava "Não custava me levar no colo e ir voando, mais não, é um mal educado sem coração que não me dá a mínima. Os pernilongos estão me matando. Será que tem cobras aqui? Ai meu deus eu tenho medo de cobras!" E com medo perguntou:

- Hei Vegeta! Devagar! Reclamava. – Será que aqui tem...Aaaaahhhhh. Gritou ela enquanto escorregava barranco abaixo.

Ele ouviu o grito e parou. Olhando para trás não á viu. "Onde se meteu?" Perguntava-se.

- Bulma? Bulma? Chamava ele sem paciência. - Onde está? Perguntava. Quando chegou ao barranco, olhou para baixo e a viu caída.

Balançando a cabeça em sinal de incredulidade chegou perto:

- Você está bem? Perguntou áspero.

- Não graças a você! Reclamou ela. – Estou toda suja, machucada, picada de mosquito, meu braço está doendo, minha pele ardida... Pausa – Eu acho que quebrei meu pé! Disse gemendo de dor assim que tocou o pé. E chorando disse: - Eu quero a minha mãe! Pediu.

- Pare de chorar. Reclamava ele enquanto a pegava no colo.

Chegando ao jardim da casa eles perceberam que as luzes haviam voltado.

Foi aí que ele olhou pra ela. Realmente estava toda suja e tinha muitos arranhões devido o escorregão, o pé estava inchado parecia deslocado.

- Viu? Disse ele. – As luzes voltaram, não precisava ter ido xeretar! Assim subiu as escadas indo direto pro quarto dela.

Chegando no quarto ia colocá-la na cama quando ela pediu:

- Me leve pro banheiro... por favor. Dizia melancólica.

Ele então colocou-a sentada, e ligou a torneira para que a banheira enchesse. Ela tentou se levantar mais o pé doía muito. Ele então a fez sentar novamente e segurando o tornozelo disse:

- Vou ter que colocar no lugar! Vai doer um pouco! Advertiu.

- E você sabe fazer isso? Perguntou assustada.

- Claro que sei! Respondeu sem paciência. – Então, vai deixar ou não? Perguntou ainda segurando-a pelo tornozelo.

- Ta bom... pode fazer e... AAAAAAHHHHHH. Berrou ela quando de repente ele coloca o pé no lugar.

- Pronto! Ficará alguns dias inchado, mais se você não fizer esforço ele melhora. Disse sério.

- Obrigada. Agradecia enquanto gemia de dor.

Ele desligou a banheira que já estava cheia.

Com dificuldade ela foi até o espelho. Lá olhou-se depressiva:

- Meu cabelo está sujo... minha camisola destruída... minha pantufa... Disse olhando-a no chão. - Eu gostava tanto dela... BUAAAAHHHHHH. E começou a chorar outra vez.

- Não seja infantil! Disse ele bravo. É só uma pantufa idiota e essa camisola era feia! Dizia tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

Ela então parou o choro. Ficou surpresa, porque mesmo com um jeito estúpido ele tentava consolá-la.

- Vá, tome seu banho! Disse enquanto a pegava no colo mais uma vez e a colocava sentada na borda da banheira. Tirou a tala do braço dela com cuidado.

Vegeta continuava em pé na frente da banheira observando, até que os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Notou que ela tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas em sinal de espanto:

- Você vai ficar aqui? Perguntou fazendo um sinal com a mão. – Eu quero tomar banho! Exclamou - E pra isso eu preciso tirar a roupa e definitivamente não quero tirá-la na sua frente! Fez cara de cínica e continuando: - Bom... Pausa – Talvez você queira me ver tomar banho. Continuou ela olhando pra ele com maldade.

Vegeta estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha e berrando respondeu:

- Eu não quero ver uma escandalosa, vulgar como você tomar banho! Disse apertando a mão em sinal de ódio. – Estava esperando pra ver se com um pouco de sorte você morre afogada nessa banheira e me deixa em paz. Concluiu cheio de raiva. Assim saiu do banheiro batendo a porta com força.

"Mulher idiota" Pensou ele do lado de fora "Como eu a odeio. Queria poder quebrar o pescoço dela". Pensava enquanto inconscientemente fazia os gestos com as mãos. "Talvez, se eu apertar só um pouquinho eu não a mate" seus olhos estavam semicerrados. "Não" Sabia que não podia matá-la. "Droga um dia inteiro perdido sem treino" estremeceu de raiva enquanto se sentava na cama dela com os braços cruzados. "Bom, eu precisava mesmo de um descanso, tenho treinado pesado" pensou já mais calmo. "Puxa, que cama macia. A minha não é assim" Deitou de costas na cama. "Vou esperar aquela insolente feia sair de lá e..." Vegeta estava cansado, e sem perceber pegou no sono ali mesmo.


	10. A vingança

A VINGANÇA

**A VINGANÇA**

Assim que ele deixou o banheiro Bulma tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira. A água estava morna. "Que banho bom" pensava ela enquanto ligava a hidromassagem. Esfregava o corpo devagar com uma esponja macia. Teve um pouco de dificuldades para lavar o cabelo, mais devagar conseguiu. Assim saiu da banheira. Tinha muita dificuldade de se mover. Tomou cuidado para não escorregar, enxugou-se, amarrou uma toalha no cabelo passou alguns cremes e enrolando outra toalha no corpo saiu do banheiro.

Saindo do banheiro parou diante da cena que via:

Vegeta estava praticamente jogado na cama dela, parecia exausto. Tinha uma respiração alta e dormia pesadamente. Notou que ele ainda estava de botas e luvas. Ela pôs uma camisola mínima de seda e chinelinhos de pelúcia. Amarrou uma faixa no pé para mantê-lo firme. Escovou os cabelos por um tempo esperando que com os barulhos que fazia ele acordasse, mais nada aconteceu. Começou então a sacudi-lo para ver se o acordava, mais suas tentativas foram em vão. Ele apenas resmungava coisas que ela não entendia. "Puxa, ele é sonâmbulo e tem o sono muito pesado" Resolveu então tirar as botas dele para deixá-lo mais confortável. E com muita dificuldade tirou a primeira. "Que perna pesada" pensava enquanto com força tentava tirar a outra "Como pode dormir desse jeito?" Arrancou a segunda bota. Cada vez que mexia nele ele resmungava algo mais ela não entendia, parecia estar sonhando. Tirou as luvas da mão dele.

Assim já sem botas e sem luvas Bulma acomodou-o melhor na cama. Olhando ainda pra ele algo lhe ocorreu: "Bem que eu podia aproveitar esta situação pra me vingar de tudo o que você me fez hoje" Pensou diabólica. Após um tempo algo lhe passou na mente. "A coisa que você mais odeia é afeto. Pois bem, darei pra você uma noite inesquecível" disse sorrindo e deixando o quarto. "Bom, vamos preparar a cena". Desceu com dificuldade até a cozinha para pegar uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Na metade do caminho lembrou de um analgésico muito forte que seu pai costumava tomar para dor nas costas. "Darei um inteiro pra ele, assim ele dormirá profundo e acordará tonto pela manhã achando que foi a bebida". Levou tudo até o quarto bebeu um pouco de vinho, o suficiente pra deixar o cheiro na boca dela. Colocou o analgésico esmagado e vinho na outra taça e tentou dar pra ele. Ele resmungou alguma coisa, relutou um pouco e também derrubou um pouco de vinho nos lençóis, mais como era sonâmbulo ela não teve tantas dificuldades. "Se ele acorda com certeza me mata da maneira mais cruel que souber". Esperou uma hora mais ou menos até o remédio fazer efeito. Pra testar deu um grito o mais alto que pode. Esperou e nada, mexeu nele, nada ainda. Ele até tinha parado de resmungar. Assim, começou a despi-lo. "Bom vamos tirar sua blusa" tinha um sorriso no rosto, adorava velo sem camisa. Tentou por um tempo mais não conseguiu tirar. "Droga ele é muito pesado. Não posso forçar meu braço" já estava desanimando quando "Há, já sei! Vou tirar a calça dele primeiro" pensou enquanto puxava a calça. "Quero ver a cara que ele vai fazer quando acordar" Ria ela. "Vive me chamando de feia e vai ter uma linda noite comigo. Há há há..." Disse imaginando a cara dele pela manhã. Esforçou-se mais um pouco até que com cuidado tirou a blusa dele. Arranhou devagar o peito dele e fez alguns arranhões nos ombros. "Ótimo" pensou enquanto ia para o banheiro "Agora jogo o resto do vinho fora pra dar a impressão que bebemos tudo". Quando voltou do banheiro virou-o de bruços. Ela então começou a arranhá-lo nas costas. Nada profundo claro, apenas arranhões sutis. "Puxa que gata selvagem te atacou?" Pensou rindo. Espalhou as roupas dele pelo quarto como se tivessem sido tiradas as pressas. Olhou pra ele mais uma vez. "Hum, acho que vou tirar sua cueca também" Mordia os lábios maliciosamente enquanto pensava. Vegeta estava pelado. E era a coisa mais linda que ela tinha visto no mundo todo. "Agora é minha vez!" Colocou a calcinha dela no travesseiro dele bem perto do rosto. Tirou a camisola e jogou-a no chão. Depois a pegou novamente e rasgou-a para dar a impressão que rasgara na pressa de tirá-la. Enrolou-se em uma coberta. Colocou uma coberta sobre ele também, mais só até a cintura. Assim deitou exausta e adormeceu pensando no dia seguinte.


	11. O dia seguinte

DIA SEGUINTE

**DIA SEGUINTE**

"Que dor de cabeça! Estou tonto, enjoado. O que aconteceu?" Perguntava-se ele enquanto tentava abrir os olhos e enxergar claramente. Esperou mais algum tempo pra ver se conseguia fazer a cabeça parar de girar. Quando virou o rosto no travesseiro algo chamou sua atenção. E sem pensar pegou o objeto na mão. "O que é isso?" Pensava enquanto olhava o objeto em sua mão e tentava clarear as idéias. De repente ele arregalou os olhos "Mais o que significa isso?" Perguntava incrédulo "Isso é uma calcinha!" Exclamou largando o objeto, agora sua mente começava a clarear. Olhou em volta e percebeu que continuava no quarto de Bulma. Nesse momento pareceu prestar atenção em si próprio. "Estou nu? Como?" Sua cabeça era invadida por muitas perguntas. "Que cheiro é esse?" Olhou no chão e viu suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. "Não lembro de ter deixado minhas roupas ai! Aliás, não me lembro de ter tirado as minhas roupas!" Pensou quase berrando. A raiva tomando conta dele. "O que aconteceu? O que significa isso? Maldição! Estou lento; minha cabeça dói. Por mais que tente não consigo lembrar de nada" Deitou novamente e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo parecia pesado seus pensamentos eram lentos tinha a boca seca. De repente sentiu o perfume dela, respirou fundo e com medo olhou para o lado. "O que? Não pode ser?" Deu um pulo sentando-se na cama, foi então que ele percebeu que Bulma dormia ao seu lado. "O que ela faz aqui?" Perguntava nervoso. Notou que ela estava enrolada em uma coberta. Olhou para calcinha que tinha acabado de jogar no chão quando uma corrente de medo, perplexidade e incredulidade o assolaram. Olhou novamente para Bulma que parecia dormir profundamente. "Não pode ser! Eu não acredito!" Disse levando as mãos aos olhos e apertando-os como se quisesse enxergar melhor. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Que inferno parecia a sua mente. Com cuidado levantou a coberta dela enquanto fazia uma súplica mental "Não esteja nua... Não esteja nua..." foi ai que...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Berrou ele com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

O grito dado por Vegeta fez Bulma acordar com um salto e sem querer caiu da cama.

- AAAAAHHHH. Berrou ela também por causa do susto. – O que foi? Disse ainda zonza de sono tentando se levantar. Agarrando a coberta em volta do corpo, tentava tirar os cabelos despenteados da frente dos olhos.

"O que significa isso?" Pensava Vegeta atônito ao vê-la em pé só de coberta "Que cheiro é esse?" Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Ela esfregou os olhos tentando acordar. Deu uma olhada no ambiente. Foi ai que sua mente clareou e ela se lembrou da noite anterior. "Minha vingança" Pensou ela. Teve que se esforçar para não sorrir "É hora de deixar a atriz que vive em mim sair".

- O que foi? Disse pra ele fingindo um susto. – O que aconteceu? Perguntava fingida enquanto fazia cara de preocupada.

- O que significa tudo isso? Perguntou ele com raiva os punhos cerrados.

- Isso tudo? Não entendo o que você está dizendo. Dizia ela continuando com a farsa.

- Ora, não se faça de boba! Respondeu ele com ódio – Me refiro a toda essa situação! Disse ele mostrando o quarto com as mãos.

Ela respirou fundo, sua expressão era de tranqüilidade. – Não vejo situação nenhuma Vegeta. Dizia calmamente – Acho que você teve um pesadelo. Concluiu.

- Pesadelo nada! Disse ele levantando-se e esquecendo que estava nu. – Me refiro a esse cheiro forte no ar, dessas sensações horríveis, essas roupas no chão, você e eu na mesma cama... O que significa tudo isso? Berrou ele enquanto olhava pra ela e esperava resposta.

Ela virou de costas enquanto fingia chorar e soluçar, só então respondeu:

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria! Homens são todos iguais. Falava enquanto fingia um choro. – Eu disse que você havia bebido e que não era certo... Pausa para um soluço – Mais você me disse que não estava bêbado e que esperava isso há muito tempo e...

- Esperava o que? Berrou ele – Seja mais clara! Podia sentir a raiva que tomava conta dele.

- Ora como assim? Perguntou ela fingindo que estava ofendida. – Nós fizemos amor! Exclamou virando-se para olhá-lo. Precisava ver a cara que ele faria depois dessa resposta e agüentando a vontade que tinha de gargalhar disse:

- Será que não se lembra de nada? Perguntou pra ele fingindo raiva.

- O que? Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e perplexos. – Não posso acreditar. Balbuciava enquanto suas feições estavam pálidas. – Eu não me lembro de nada disso. Eu nunca bebi! Levou as mãos aos olhos como se quisesse enxergar o que havia acontecido naquele quarto.

- Há mais é muito cômodo. Dizia ela tentando confundi-lo. Você entra no meu quarto traz vinho (aponta a garrafa no criado mudo), bebemos; você diz palavras doces no meu ouvido; diz que me quer; diz que eu sou linda; começa me beijar...

- Já chega, não quero ouvir mais nada! Disse ele interrompendo ela. – Não acredito em nada disso! Disse por entre os dentes. – Eu jamais diria essas bobagens! Isso são coisas de vermes fracos como vocês! Não de um sayajin orgulhoso como eu príncipe da minha raça, nascido para ser o mais forte dos guerreiros! Disse ele quase aos berros enquanto gotas de suor começavam a brotar em sua testa.

- E como você explica isso? Pergunta ela apontando pra ele e mostrando que estava nu.

Ficando vermelho ele puxa a coberta de cima da cama e a enrola na cintura.

Ela continua:

- Ou isso? Aponta as roupas dele no chão. Há isso também! Diz ela pegando a camisola rasgada e a calcinha que ele havia jogado no chão. – E isso? Chegando perto dele aponta os arranhões falsos. – E sem falar disso! Abre a coberta que a envolve mostrando pra ele que está nua.

Cada evidencia que ela mostrava o deixava mais nervoso e assustado não conseguia acreditar no que via e ouvia. Não lembrava de nada, apenas que deitou ali naquela cama esperando por ela que tomava banho. Sentia como se sua mente tivesse apagado as últimas lembranças que tinha vivido.

Diante da confusão dele ela fingiu dizer:

- Saia do meu quarto! Fingiu chorar. – E nunca mais me procure ou fale comigo! Disse abrindo a porta do quarto e indicando que o queria fora dali.

Ele saiu sem dizer nada e foi para o quarto dele ainda perplexo e com ódio daquilo tudo. Batendo a porta atrás de si colocou uma roupa e saiu voando pra bem longe em um lugar deserto deixando a chuva que caia molhá-lo. "Como o príncipe dos sayajins podia ter tido ações tão tolas? Como podia ter sido tão idiota a ponto de fazer tudo aquilo? De ser tão afetuoso e até mesmo romântico? Tudo isso parece um pesadelo! E eu quero acordar! Sou um fraco!" Pensava ele enquanto deixava seu ki explodir à medida que seu ódio aumentava.

- Sou um FRACOOOOOOO! Berrava ele.

Assim que ele saiu, ela trancou a porta. Começou a rir sem parar. Dava gargalhada deitada na cama. Mais de repente, as risadas foram diminuindo e a felicidade pela vingança bem sucedida já não tinha o mesmo sabor. Lembrou-se dele, das suas reações, das suas palavras ao perceber que tinham dormido juntos. Sua expressão agora era triste. "Você me abomina tanto assim?" Perguntava como se ele estivesse ali. Olhou no relógio eram 10:30 da manhã o dia estava nublado, decidiu tomar banho e se trocar, iria sair faria compras, iria ao salão de beleza, precisava se distrair "Nada como compras ou um dia de salão pra fazer uma mulher feliz" Disse com meio sorriso. Assim arrumou-se lindamente com um vestido rosa curto e capuz nas costas. O seu preferido. Colocou tênis, precisava ficar confortável porque seu pé ainda doía pelo escorregão. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e notou que já estavam compridos de mais. Tentou disfarçar os arranhões que sofrera na queda ao jardim na noite anterior assim como a batida na testa. Recolocou a tala o braço estava inchado devido ao esforço que fizera para levantar Vegeta. "Realmente, a vingança não compensa" Disse desanimada "Acho melhor tomar algum remédio antes que tudo isso comece a doer pra valer". Assim saiu do quarto.


	12. Passeio no shopping

PASSEIO NO SHOPPING

**PASSEIO NO SHOPPING **

Chegando na cozinha encontrou a empregada:

- Preciso que arrume meu quarto primeiro! Disse tomando o analgésico. – Vou ao salão de beleza! Acho que volto até o almoço. Continuou enquanto pegava uma maça.

- Srta. Acho que devo arrumar o quarto do Sr. Vegeta primeiro. Disse a empregada. – Notei que ele não está no quarto e como ele é muito bravo prefiro organizar tudo enquanto ele não está em casa. Concluiu.

"Ele não está?" Pensou Bulma enquanto mordia a maça. "Aonde terá ido?" Perguntava-se quando notou que a empregada ainda esperava resposta.

- Não se preocupe ele é nervoso mais não fará nenhum mal, não precisa ter medo. Disse ela tentando acalmar a empregada. – Ele sabe muito bem que os empregados são úteis, não fará mal a vocês.

- É verdade! Afirmou a empregada mais confiante e continuando: - Aliás, não sei como alguém tão bonito daquele jeito pode ser tão mal humorado... Disse com cara sonhadora – Gostaria que ele fosse mais simpático é tão forte, tão misterioso, não custava nada ser simpático e...

Bulma quase engasga com a maçã. Que empregada atrevida, não podia acreditar.

- Escuta aqui sua atrevida! Diz ela indignada. - Vá cuidar de seus afazeres e pare de notar as pessoas sua oferecida. Estava vermelha de raiva. – Após arrumar os quartos e a casa pode ir embora, não precisarei mais de vocês o resto do dia. Tinha a expressão de raiva.

A empregada confusa pergunta:

- Mas quem fará o almoço Srta? Pergunta sem entender o acesso de raiva da patroa.

- Almoçarei fora. Agora suma da minha frente sua... sua..

A empregada nem esperou que continuasse e com medo se retirou, já conhecia o gênio da patroa e não queria encrenca.

"Ora que atrevida!" Pensava ela furiosa enquanto ia buscar as cápsulas com os carros. "Era só o que eu precisava uma empregada oferecida. Ai que ódio" Assim saiu em direção ao salão sem perceber o quanto estava enciumada com os comentários da empregada.

Vegeta volta pra casa. Sobe até seu quarto e nota que Bulma não está e que tudo estava organizado. Entra no próprio quarto procura seu uniforme e decide se exercitar no jardim com as polainas e munhequeiras pesadas que o Prf. Briefs fez para ele em caso da máquina de gravidades falhar. Não eram tão eficazes mais ajudariam a não ficar parado.

Treinava há uma hora quando o carro dela parou e ela desceu do carro. Fingiu não perceber e continuou a serie de exercícios.

Bulma estaciona o carro e percebe que ele está treinando no jardim. "Esse aí é um lunático mesmo! Não consegue ficar parado nem uns dias". Pensa enquanto guarda o automóvel na cápsula. Entra em casa e chama pela empregada. Aguarda um pouco para que ela apareça, de repente lembra que deu folga para os empregados. "Bom vou almoçar no shopping assim aproveito e faço compras" Disse enquanto ia ao jardim.

- Vegeta! Hei Vegeta! Chama ela.

- O que você quer? Pergunta ele sem olhar pra ela enquanto ainda executa os golpes no ar.

- Saber se você vai querer almoçar? Pergunta apoiando as mãos sobre os olhos para evitar a luz do Sol que voltava a aparecer.

- Claro que vou almoçar! Responde áspero. – Acha que eu vivo de vento? Pergunta ele irônico.

- Não é nada disso. Diz ela sem se importar. – Não tem ninguém pra fazer o almoço. Comenta.

- Aonde estão os inúteis dos empregados? Pergunta parando de treinar.

- Estão de folga. Diz ela encarando-o. – Eu vou almoçar no shopping porque não sei cozinhar. Se você quiser comer terá que vir comigo. Fala enquanto sorri.

- Mas você é mesmo uma inútil. Diz ele com raiva. – Ao invés de ser intrometida deveria aprender a cozinhar! Esbraveja enquanto desce na frente dela.

- Se quiser comer é isso! Responde ignorando o comentário dele. – Vai ou não? Pergunta olhando no relógio.

- Já volto. Responde ele indo para casa.

Ela espera alguns minutos enquanto ele reaparece já vestido normalmente. Ela joga uma cápsula que vira um automóvel conversível. Assim que vai entrar ele a impede dizendo:

- Acha mesmo que vou permitir que dirija? Fala sarcástico. – Eu ainda não fiquei doido. E você está com o braço machucado. Diz apontando o braço dela ainda com a tala.

Ele entra no carro e fica olhando pra ela que não tem reação, apenas espera.

- Que foi? Não vai entrar? Pergunta sem paciência.

- Você não vai abrir a porta do carro pra eu entrar? Pergunta ela.

- Claro que não! Afirma ele. – Abra você mesma, não é aleijada e eu não sou aqueles idiotas que saem com você. Diz ele áspero. – Só te acompanho porque estou com fome. Concluiu.

- Você não entende nada de cavalheirismo mesmo. Não passa de um bruto! Responde enquanto entra no carro e bate a porta com raiva.

Assim partem em direção ao shopping. Ele como sempre pisa fundo no acelerador enquanto ela reclama:

- Devagar! Vai estragar meu cabelo! Diz tentando ajeitar o cabelo sem sucesso.

Chegando ao shopping eles estacionam. Já estavam andando á uma hora. Ela não parava de entrar em lojas e comprar coisas. Ele já estava cansado e faminto, não agüentava mais carregar sacolas. Para em frente a um banco do shopping e joga todas as sacolas dela que reclama:

- Hei não jogue minhas coisas! Fala com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não sou seu empregado. Diz ele sem se importar com as reclamações dela. – Não vou mais carregar suas sacolas. Você que as leve. Diz encarando-a.

- Eu bem que levaria se você não tivesse me machucado! Diz mostrando pra ele a tala mais uma vez.

- Humpf! Ele bufa de raiva. E pega as sacolas novamente.

- Vem! Chama ela. – Prometo que é a última loja depois vamos almoçar.

Enquanto caminham, ela percebe que as pessoas o olham constantemente principalmente as mulheres. Assim Bulma comenta com ele:

- Puxa, como você chama atenção das pessoas! Fala para puxar conversa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Pergunta bravo. – Você é a escandalosa vulgar aqui, que veste roupa curta pra chamar a atenção dos outros! Diz ele ainda bravo.

- O que eu disse é que você tem presença, por isso as pessoas te olham. Fala ela virando-se pra ele.

- Isso é natural! Responde ele e tentando se gabar: – Eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins. Esses vermes são idiotas mais não o suficiente para perceber que pertenço a uma classe superior que a deles. Diz Vegeta com um meio sorriso.

- Oras, não seja convencido. Bulma repreende ele brava.

Finalmente entram em uma loja. Logo uma vendedora muito jovem se aproxima deles dizendo:

- Posso ajudá-los? Pergunta sorridente.

- Sim quero experimentar aquele vestido da vitrine, por favor. Responde Bulma apontando o vestido.

- Um momento. Pede a vendedora enquanto vai buscar o vestido.

Ela entrega o vestido para Bulma que vai para o provador experimentá-lo. Alguns minutos depois estava se admirando no espelho "Puxa ficou maravilhoso! Claro! Eu sou maravilhosa qualquer coisa que visto fica bem porque..." quando ouve algumas vendedoras:

- O senhor gostaria de experimentar alguma coisa? Pergunta a vendedora com voz melosa para Vegeta. – Vejo que é um homem elegante! Elogia ela, parecendo deslumbrada, deixando ele convencido. – Tenho o traje certo para o senhor, irei buscá-lo. Diz saindo correndo para pegar a roupa.

"Mais o que significa isso?" Pergunta-se Bulma enquanto tira o vestido e coloca a roupa que usava. Assim que estava pronta, sai do provador e o que ela vê a faz ficar vermelha de ódio.

Vegeta vestia o traje que a vendedora lhe dera para experimentar. Estava maravilhoso. Olhava-se no espelho enquanto as vendedoras o elogiavam e faziam aquela cara de apaixonadas. Ele parecia adorar aquilo tudo, principalmente quando notou que Bulma estava com ciúmes.

- É, eu vou levar! Ficou muito bom! Dizia convencido enquanto ouvia mil elogios das vendedoras.

- O que significa isso? Perguntou ela com vontade de berrar aproximando-se dele.

- Isto é uma roupa. Responde ele sem olhar pra ela enquanto ainda se admira no espelho.

- Isso eu sei! Diz ela sem paciência. - Eu me refiro a você ficar ai se desmanchando em simpatia para essas oferecidas. Reclama quase soltando fumaça de tanto ódio.

- Oras, mais essas vendedoras são muito educadas! Comenta debochado. – Estou apenas retribuindo a cordialidade. E malvado pergunta: - Está com ciúmes? Ele faz aquele levantar de sobrancelhas que ela odeia.

- O quê? Pergunta Bulma indignada. – Não é nada disso! Nega veemente e continuando – Eu apenas... Pausa – É que eu... Ela pensa por alguns segundos e sem resistir chega bem perto dele e quase sussurrando diz: - Tudo bem que elas olhem. Diz fingindo aceitar. – É de mim que você gosta mesmo.

Ele leva um susto com as palavras dela e arregalando os olhos diz: - O quê? Pergunta atordoado.

- Claro! Confirma ela, e provocando continua: - Ontem á noite você mostrou isso muito bem. Disse bem devagar como se saboreasse cada palavra.

Ele ficou com muita raiva e entrou no provador fechando a porta com ódio. "Insolente convencida. Ela vai ver só!" Pensava enquanto trocava de roupa.

Virando-se para as vendedoras Bulma pergunta irritada:

- O que vocês estão esperando? Pergunta com cara de brava. – Não tem nada pra fazer não? Quase berra.

As vendedoras com medo da cliente que parecia muito estressada saem procurando o que fazer. A gerente da loja se aproxima:

- Por favor Srta. Briefs, desculpe os modos dessas vendedoras! Pede ela. – São vendedoras jovens e inexperientes. Diz tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Atenderei a senhora pessoalmente. Concluiu sorrindo.

- Tudo bem! Responde Bulma já mais calma. – Eu já terminei minhas compras aqui. Diz fazendo expressão de cansada. – Feche minha conta! Pede ela. – Levarei este vestido e o traje do Sr. convencido ali. Diz apontando para Vegeta que saia do provador.

- Sim senhora! Obedece a gerente da loja.

Assim deixaram a loja enquanto ela com raiva pensava: "Que bando de oferecidas até parece que nunca viram homem".

Foram caminhando direto para um restaurante, e lá pediram a comida. Como sempre as pessoas no restaurante se surpreenderam com o apetite de Vegeta que não parava de pedir vários pratos, mais Bulma já estava acostumada com a situação. De repente o maitré se aproxima dela:

- Senhorita? Chama ele com os olhos arregalados enquanto admira o apetite de Vegeta. – Como vai pagar a conta? Pergunta ainda assustado.

- Como assim? Responde ela indignada. – Se mando vocês trazerem comida é porque tenho dinheiro pra pagar! Responde irritada.

- A Srta. tem como provar? Pergunta o maitré desconfiado.

Bulma tem vontade de bater nele mais em resposta abre a bolsa e retira de lá a carteira. Abrindo, retira de dentro um bolo de dinheiro e com olhar triunfante pergunta:

- Isto aqui serve pra você? Abana o dinheiro na frente do maitré.

- Sim senhorita! Diz o maitré deslumbrado. – Tragam mais comida para o cavalheiro! Ordena ele aos garçons.

- Assim que eu gosto! Responde ela guardando o dinheiro.

Após vários pratos Vegeta estava satisfeito. Levantou da mesa e ia se retirar quando ela o abordou:

- Aonde você vai? Perguntou.

- Vou embora! Disse áspero sem olhar pra trás.

- Como assim? Disse ela espantada. – Eu ainda não terminei de comer! Falou zangada.

- Não me importa. Eu já acabei. Disse ele virando-se para ela. – Estou cansado e vou embora! Exclamou. - Agora que almocei não preciso mais ficar andando atrás de você nem preciso carregar suas sacolas. Virou-se novamente sem ligar para os protestos que ela fazia.

- Droga! Reclamou. - É um grosseiro mesmo! Não sei porque perco meu tempo convidando esse estúpido pra almoçar! Estava distraída amaldiçoando ele que não percebeu o homem que se aproximava da mesa:

- Posso me sentar Srta.? Perguntou o rapaz.

Bulma então ergueu os olhos pra ver quem era. Um rapaz muito bonito estava na sua frente. Era alto, loiro, tinha uma aparência elegante e dono de um belo sorriso. O rapaz insistia:

- Não pude resistir a sua beleza e resolvi que iria conhecê-la a qualquer preço! Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto ele fazia menção de sentar-se na mesa.

- Por favor! Disse ela fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse, afinal um elogio era sempre bem vindo não importa de quem.

- Permita que eu me apresente. Falou o rapaz enquanto segurava a mão dela para beijá-la. – Meu nome é Juéu. Muito prazer. Disse o rapaz ainda segurando as mãos dela.

- O meu é Bulma. Respondeu ela.

Assim Bulma conversava com o rapaz enquanto almoçava. Era muito gentil, um pouco convencido também mais ela já estava acostumada pois o maior convencido morava com ela. Ele até se ofereceu para pagar a conta quando ela havia terminado. Mas quando viu o saldo caiu para trás. Bulma achou divertido e o coitado do rapaz além de ir a falência com a conta do restaurante ainda se ofereceu para levar as compras dela até o carro.

- Obrigada Juéu! Agradecia ela enquanto procurava o carro no estacionamento. – Tenho certeza que deixei meu carro por aqui... Dizia enquanto olhava. De repente algo lhe passou a mente. – Droga! Esbravejou lembrando que Vegeta provavelmente teria levado o carro só pra ela ter que chamar um táxi ou ir andando. "Aquele idiota" Pensava ela "Quando eu chegar em casa ele vai ver só".

- Algum problema Bulma. Perguntou Juéu com as sacolas na mão.

- Não nenhum! Respondeu ela. – Na verdade... pensou melhor. – Você pode me levar em casa? Pediu ela sorrindo.

- Claro, será um prazer dar carona pra uma gata como você. Disse ele animado.

- Muito obrigada. Agradeceu enquanto pensava "Você vai ter uma surpresa Vegeta".

Entraram no carro e partiram para casa de Bulma.


	13. Ciúmes

CIÚMES

**CIÚMES**

Quando pararam em frente á Corporação Cápsula, Juéu pergunta com cara de espanto:

- Você mora aqui?

- Claro que sim! Responde ela sem entender. – Meu pai é dono deste lugar. Conclui saindo do carro.

Juéu também sai e pensando "Ótimo ela é filha do Prf. Briefs! É muita sorte! Bulma é uma gata e ainda por cima milionária" retira as sacolas dela do carro. "Por isso comprou tanto. Bom ainda bem que é rica porque aquela conta do restaurante era alta. Como pode ser magra e comer tanto?" Estava perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto seguia Bulma até a casa.

Chegando na sala ela pede que ele deixe as compras ali mesmo. Senta-se no sofá e retira o tênis, seu pé estava muito inchado e começava a latejar.

- Preciso de um analgésico que está na cozinha. Diz ela a Juéu e pedindo: - Você poderia pegá-lo pra mim, por favor?

- Claro! Aceita ele e indo até a cozinha.

Nesse momento Vegeta chega na sala e:

- Hum, vejo que já voltou. Diz debochado achando que ela tinha vindo de táxi e provavelmente estava brava.

- É já voltei. Responde ela sem se preocupar com ele.

De repente Juéu aparece e olha intrigado Vegeta que também o encara de cara fechada.

- Aqui está gatinha! Diz ele entregando o remédio e um copo d'água para Bulma mais sem tirar os olhos de Vegeta.

- Obrigada Juéu! Agradece ela enquanto toma o remédio. – Vegeta este é Juéu. Diz ela apontando o rapaz que agora sorria. - O Conheci no restaurante assim que você foi embora. Disse ela tomando mais um gole de água. – Ele se ofereceu para carregar minhas sacolas e me deu uma carona já que meu carro não estava aonde eu o deixei. Fez questão de deixar esta parte em evidencia. E continuando as apresentações: - Juéu este é o Vegeta ele mora aqui. Disse simplesmente.

Vegeta nada diz apenas encara o rapaz que se aproxima dele com as mãos estendidas para cumprimentá-lo e diz:

- É um prazer conhecer você.

Vegeta nada responde apenas continua a encará-lo com os braços cruzados sem atender aos cumprimentos de Juéu.

- Bom, vejo que você esta de mal-humor. Diz Juéu sem jeito.

- Humpf... é só mais um inseto! Diz por entre os dentes enquanto encara Juéu mais uma vez e em seguida Bulma, e ignorando-os vai para o seu canto preferido.

- Puxa, que bicho mordeu ele? Pergunta Juéu sem entender nada.

- Não liga ele é assim mesmo. Responde Bulma. – Bom, muito obrigada por tudo Juéu. Diz tentando despachar o rapaz.

- Foi um prazer gatinha. Responde ele e continuando. – Que tal a gente sair qualquer dia desses? Pergunta entusiasmado.

- Seria ótimo! Responde ela sem muita empolgação. – Você me liga e a gente combina. Pega o bloco perto da mesa e anota o número do telefone entregando pra ele.

Juéu se despede de Bulma com um beijo no rosto o que deixa Vegeta vermelho fazendo-o virar o rosto como se olhasse pela janela. Assim que Juéu saiu Bulma tenta se levantar e não consegue porque seu pé está bastante inchado e dói muito. Ela então fala:

- Vegeta, me ajude a ir para meu quarto? Pede ela segurando o pé.

- Não. Responde ele secamente. – Vá sozinha ou peça para aquele inseto que estava aqui. Diz ele saindo e indo em direção a escada.

- Acontece que eu não consigo andar, meu pé está muito inchado. Retruca ela.

- Já disse, não é problema meu você já me aborreceu demais. Falou sem olhar pra ela enquanto ainda caminhava.

- Hei seu grosso! Chama ela. – Que bicho te mordeu? Como assim aborreci você? Eu acabei de chegar. Pergunta enquanto joga uma almofada nele. – Há já sei! Você está com ciúme! Acusa.

- O quê? Pergunta ele parando no meio da escada.

- Foi isso sim! Reafirma ela. – Você esta com ciúmes do Juéu! Por isso não quer me ajudar. Acusa novamente. - Mais a culpa é sua que me deixou sozinha no restaurante. Ninguém mandou... pausa... e como diz o ditado a fila anda. Disse sorrindo.

Vegeta estava imóvel diante das acusações dela. Estava vermelho e com aquele cacoete de sobrancelha que o denunciavam até que diz:

- Ciúmes de uma escandalosa, feia e vulgar como você? Pergunta. – Só se for nos seus sonhos! Responde a acusação dela.

- Você está sim, não adianta negar com insultos porque eu conheço você. Diz ela sem ligar para os xingamentos dele.

"Me conhecer! O que essa humana ridícula acha que sabe sobre mim? Ela não passa de uma inútil, um inseto insignificante" Pensava ele enquanto mantinha-se parado na escada.

- Então? Pergunta Bulma tirando ele de seus pensamentos. – Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Já disse que não! É surda por acaso? E virando-se continua a subida.

Bulma fica vermelha de ódio e jogando todas as almofadas sem sentido nenhum, pois não o machucam grita:

- IDIOTA, IMBECIL, SEU MONSTRO, INSENSÍVEL, EU TE ODEIO...!! Berrava ela.

Mas ele desaparece pelo corredor sem ligar para o escândalo dela, entra no quarto e bate a porta. Estava com raiva e com ciúmes mais jamais admitiria isso.

Ela então se acomoda no sofá e resolve descansar ali mesmo, pois o enorme lance de escadas até seu quarto só pioraria o estado do pé.


	14. Decisão

A DECISÃO

**A DECISÃO**

Após um longo tempo, Bulma continuava no sofá. Vegeta não tinha dado as caras até então. O inchaço de seu pé já tinha diminuído e ela achou melhor tentar subir até o quarto.

Na última hora que passara deitada no sofá ela tinha pensado em muitas coisas, e todas diziam respeito a uma pessoa: Vegeta. Já fazia cinco meses que ele morava na Corporação. E desde então, a rotina da casa tinha mudado bastante, assim como o ambiente. Apesar de toda grosseria e mal-humor do sayajin, tanto ela quanto seus pais tinham um carinho pelo hóspede. Na verdade, ela tinha algo mais do que simples carinho, era um mixe de sentimentos: atração; desejo; admiração; curiosidade; faziam parte da lista que ela mentalmente criara. E tais sentimentos eram piores do que um imã que a atraia direto pra ele. Não agüentava mais ficar discutindo nem brigando com ele. Estava cansada daqueles joguinhos que eles vinham fazendo durante este tempo. Ou botava um ponto final nisso, ou partia pro ataque de uma vez e apostava nos seus sentimentos que já não podia mais esconder. Até seus pais tinham notado, como muitos dos empregados.

Assim, pegou todas as sacolas e tentou subir. O esforço causou alguma dor, mas devagar chegou até o quarto. Ali separou as sacolas que pertenciam a Vegeta e resolveu deixar no quarto dele. Na verdade era só uma desculpa pra ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Chegando a porta do quarto bateu e não obteve resposta. Ao colocar a mão no trinco percebeu que estava apenas encostada, assim foi entrando devagar. Ele não estava lá, ela olhou em volta e percebeu que ele estava no banheiro devido ao som da ducha. Resolveu ficar esperando. Quando o ouviu fechar o registro da água ela começou a agir como se acabasse de chegar. Vegeta abriu a porta, estava com uma toalha em volta da cintura e outra no pescoço e olhou intrigado pra ela que acabava de se virar para olhá-lo.

- Vim trazer suas compras. Disse voltando a organizar as sacolas.

- Veio foi me irritar. Respondeu ele.

- Oras... Reclamou ela. – Não seja grosso! Eu apenas vim trazer suas sacolas! Repetiu.

- E porque não as deixou assim que chegou e foi embora? Perguntou em tom seco.

- Como assim? Eu acabei de chegar e... Não conseguiu continuar porque ele logo perdeu a paciência dizendo:

- Acha que eu sou burro? Perguntou irritado. – Você se esquece que posso sentir o Ki das pessoas? Perguntou de novo deixando-a vermelha, tinha sido pega na mentira.

– Faz mais de dez minutos que sinto sua presença no meu quarto, então não diga mentiras estúpidas. E continuando: - Diga, por que veio?

"Ai como não pensei nisso?" Pensou ela "Esqueci que ele pode sentir minha presença". Como ela tinha sido descoberta na mentira, precisava responder algo que invertesse o jogo.

Bulma respondeu:

- A princípio, vim trazer suas sacolas e ver o que você estava fazendo, já que me deixou plantada lá em baixo mais de uma hora. Disse calmamente.

- HUMPF... Resmungou ele virando o rosto pra ela como se nada daquilo o interessa-se.

- Mas assim que cheguei aqui, percebi que você estava no banho... pausa... Assim não resisti... Pausa para que ela se aproximasse dele... E fiquei esperando para te ver de toalha! Terminou com a face vermelha mais em tom sensual. (Começava o ataque)

- O que? Vegeta tinha os olhos arregalados diante da confissão, estava muito vermelho e muito constrangido também. Apesar de tudo conseguiu ter uma reação e foi logo empurrando ela pra fora do quarto e dizendo:

- Por isso eu digo... Você não passa de uma mulher vulgar. Dizia enquanto tentava empurrá-la pra fora do quarto. Ela claro, lutava pra não sair. Como obviamente ele era mais forte não teve tantas dificuldades para empurrá-la até a porta. O problema foi que chegando lá, ela se segurou nas bordas da porta pra não sair enquanto ele a empurrava. Não podia usar de muita força ou a machucaria mais do que já estava.

- Pare de me empurrar. Dizia ela. – Quem pensa que é para me expulsar assim? Eu sou a dona desta casa. Falava enquanto ainda se segurava com toda a força que tinha na borda da porta.

- Não me importa que seja a dona da casa. Respondeu ele. – No meu quarto mando eu e não quero inúteis como você por aqui. Respondeu enquanto a empurrava pra fora.

Após alguns segundos ela fez sinal de tempo para que ele parasse de empurrar e disse:

- Espera! Pediu. – Isso não faz sentido algum. Ambos sabemos que você é mil vezes mais forte do que eu, sendo assim, isso tudo é ridículo. Comentou. – Você já poderia ter me colocado pra fora há muito tempo! Concluiu.

- Mas é isso que eu pretendo fazer. Mal terminou de dizer e elevou seu Ki para que com o aumento de energia ela fosse lançada pra fora do quarto.

Vegeta só não contava que Bulma pudesse agarrar a toalha de sua cintura antes. E foi o que aconteceu: antes de ser arremessada para o corredor ela agarrou a toalha que estava em volta da cintura dele e levou com ela deixando-o nu.

Assim que caiu no corredor ela olhou pra ele e percebeu que levara a toalha e começando a rir disse:

- Já percebi que você se empolgou com o que eu disse. Risos. – Só não precisava apelar tanto assim, porque desse jeito eu fico constrangida. Mais risos.

Ele ficou azul de tanta vergonha e ódio e tratou de cobrir o que ficara exposto.

- GRRRRR... Sua insolente. Respondeu com raiva. – Você vai se arrepender! Disse enquanto lançava uma pequena bola de energia que arrebentou a parede bem ao lado dela. Bulma obviamente estava assustada porque não esperava aquela reação agressiva dele.

- Você ficou maluco? Perguntou com os olhos arregalados. – Quer me matar e ainda destruir a casa? Gritou com ele.

- Não grite comigo! Ele deu a ordem. – Você pediu por isso sua insolente! E abrindo a mão se preparava pra lançar outra bola; quando ela levantou e saiu correndo para o quarto com o coração batendo rápido pelo medo e pela surpresa da atitude inesperada dele.

- Mais que mulher vulgar! Resmungou enquanto a ouvia bater a porta do quarto e cessava o ataque.


	15. Mudança de estratégia

Mudança de Estratégia

**Mudança de Estratégia**

Ela entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Tinha o coração acelerado e estava trêmula. Sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto pensava: "Esse idiota! Só pode ter ficado maluco!" Suspirou tentando se acalmar. "Bom, melhor tomar um banho". Entrou no chuveiro e ficou bastante tempo. Quando saiu do banheiro estava se sentindo mais fresca, pois o tempo estava abafado. Olhou no relógio: "Ainda são 4:50 pm. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer. E esse calor está de matar!" Deitou-se na cama ainda de toalha. No fundo Bulma estava desanimada. Finalmente tinha tomado uma atitude e tudo dera errado. "Como pude ter errado desta maneira? Como fui desastrada!" Bulma fechou os olhos como se quisesse esquecer o episódio que ocorrera há pouco. "Não! Não fui desastrada. Sou uma mulher linda e inteligente, e mulheres lindas e inteligentes apenas se equivocam! Tenho apenas que mudar de estratégia" Levantou-se e começou seu ritual de beleza de todo dia. Parou de repente na frente do espelho e começou a observar-se. Sabia que muitas vezes era convencida. "Mais que mulher nunca foi convencida?" Perguntava-se quando a acusavam. Mas o fato, era que realmente ela era muito bonita. E mais do nunca precisava usar a sua beleza e inteligência a seu favor. "Já que é difícil chegar perto de você Vegeta, vou fazer com que você venha até mim. E de preferência de quatro! Ou não me chamo Bulma Briefs!".

Revirou o armário, precisava de algo que chamasse a atenção dele. Retirou de lá um micro shorts cinza e uma regata curta de cor branca que tinha o nome dela escrito com strass. Prendeu o cabelo. Mas achou que ficara muito infantil, assim deixou o cabelo solto mesmo. Passou gloss; rimel; lápis; colocou pulseiras; brincos e tamancos. "Pronto! Nem mesmo eu gosto muito desses visuais mais ousados. Infelizmente situações extremas pedem atitudes extremas" Pensou enquanto deixava o quarto. Resolveu descer até a sala pra ver se de repente ele não estava por lá. Mas ele não estava. Pensou um pouco e achou melhor verificar o quarto. Chegando lá não o encontrou. Desceu novamente. Foi até a cozinha pegar um remédio, o pé começava a doer. Assim que entrou na cozinha deu de cara com ele bebendo leite. A princípio ficou nervosa ao encontrá-lo ali. Logo, foi até a geladeira para pegar água. Tentava fingir naturalidade. Evitava olhar pra ele que quase engasgou quando ela entrou na cozinha e reparou na roupa que usava. Por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Foi então que ela foi até o armário da cozinha onde retirou o analgésico. E pra puxar assunto:

- Como está quente hoje! Comentou. Ele nada respondeu. Ela tentou mais uma vez: - Está um fim de tarde maravilhoso! Não obteve resposta. Ele virou-se para colocar o copo na pia. Fingia como se ela não existisse. Aliás, fingia muito bem. Porque, por mais que odiasse admitir ela estava estonteante. Resolveu deixar a cozinha antes que ela percebesse seus sentimentos, ou antes que ele a agarrasse ali mesmo. Retirou-se para a sala ignorando todos os comentários que ela tinha feito.

"Vegeta você é um osso duro de roer!" Pensava ela enquanto tomava o analgésico. "Mas, lamento informar que meus dentes serão capazes de roê-lo! E eu não me dou por vencida tão fácil" Deixou a cozinha e foi atrás dele. Ele estava no sofá e tudo indicava que tentava ver Tv, pois mudava de canal constantemente. Como sempre tinha a cara fechada.

Bulma sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou uma revista que fingia folhear. Ele mais vez ignorou a presença dela e continuava a mudança de canal. Cinco minutos depois ele levantou do sofá resmungando:

- Essa porcaria não tem nada de bom. Disse por entre os dentes.

Estava indo em direção as escadas quando ela não resistindo mais o chamou:

- Vegeta!

- Que é? Perguntou ele sem se virar e caminhando até as escadas.

- Vamos passear? Perguntou ela franzindo o cenho e esperando uma enxurrada de desaforos.

- Como? Perguntou ele virando-se pra ela com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Estou perguntando se você gostaria de ir passear! Sei lá, tomar um sorvete, caminhar um pouco! Disse levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até ele.

- Não seja ridícula! Respondeu. – Não faço essas coisas inúteis. Concluiu subindo as escadas.

- E por que não? Perguntou aproximando-se dos degraus. – Você não tem nada pra fazer que eu sei! Eu também não. Então vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos. Disse tentando convencê-lo.

- Já disse que não estou interessado! Respondeu seco.

- Por favor! Pediu ela. – Eu não quero sair sozinha! E aqui não tem nada pra fazer. Insistiu.

- Você é surda? Perguntou bravo. – Já disse que não faço essas idiotices. E pouco me importa se você tem ou não o que fazer. Estava parado na escada.

– Ache algum idiota pra ir com você. Não vai ser difícil, esse planeta é infestado de insetos idiotas. Vegeta não contava com a reação dela.

- Por que você tem que ser tão grosso? Buáááááá. Começou a chorar. – Tudo o que eu queria era tomar um sorvete. Buáááááá. Chorava compulsivamente. Bulma sabia que esse era o ponto fraco dele. Ele odiava ouvir o choro dela e sempre cedia quando ela chorava. Desta vez não foi diferente.

- Está bem, está bem! Eu vou! Disse ele irritado. – Pare de chorar! Mandou.

- Você vai mesmo? Perguntou ela parando de chorar.

- Já disse que sim! Respondeu áspero. - Se eu não for você vai me deixar surdo com esse berreiro, e eu prefiro sair com você a ter que te aturar chorando.

- Maravilha! Disse feliz. – Vou retocar minha maquiagem e te espero aqui em cinco minutos. Disse passando rapidamente por ele na escada.

- Humpf... Algo me diz que vou me arrepender! Suspirou subindo as escadas atrás dela.


	16. Túnel do amor?

TÚNEL DO AMOR

**TÚNEL DO AMOR??**

Cinco minutos mais tarde eles saíram de casa. Vegeta estava de mau-humor e Bulma era só sorriso. Iam em direção ao centro da cidade. Era um entardecer maravilhoso.

- Olha vegeta! Disse ela deslumbrada apontando o pôr do Sol. – Não é o pôr de Sol mais bonito que você já viu? Perguntou.

- Não seja boba! Eu não dou a mínima pra essas coisas. Disse ele. - Só vocês terráqueos idiotas apreciam esse tipo de inutilidades.

Bulma ignorou o comentário e continuou a apreciar a paisagem. Alguns minutos depois chegaram a uma sorveteria. Ela estava pedindo os sorvetes no balcão enquanto ele esperava em uma mesa com os braços cruzados e semblante fechado.

- Boa tarde senhorita! Cumprimenta a atendente. – O que vai querer?

- Há sim... Eu gostaria de uma bola de morando. Disse ela olhando os sabores. – E para o meu amigo você me dá uma bola de morango, uma de chocolate, nata, coco, baunilha, flocos, uva e abacaxi. Disse finalmente.

- S-sim senhorita. A atendente estava assustada com o tamanho do pedido.

Mas Bulma já estava acostumada com o apetite dos sayajins. Pagou o sorvete e foi até a mesa onde Vegeta esperava. Começaram a comer. Alguns minutos depois Vegeta já tinha terminado o dele enquanto Bulma ainda comia o dela. Ele batia os dedos na mesa impaciente enquanto apoiava o queixo na outra mão.

- Vou buscar água. Avisou ela. – Você quer mais alguma coisa? Perguntou.

- Quero ir embora! Respondeu ele.

- Não seja mau-humorado! Retrucou. – Agora que estamos aqui aproveite. Falou dirigindo-se até o balcão mais uma vez.

Um rapaz forte se aproximou dela, mas Bulma não percebeu. Enquanto ela esperava que a atendente pegasse a água ele passou o braço por cima de seu ombro e falou:

- E daí gatinha? Deixa que eu pago essa água pra você!

Bulma levou um susto, pois não tinha notado o rapaz ao lado dela.

- Me solte! Respondeu tirando o braço dele de seus ombros. – Não preciso que você me pague nada! Concluiu pegando a água e virando-se para sair.

- Há, qual é gata? Retrucou o rapaz pegando ela pelo braço e puxando-a pra junto dele. – Não se faça de difícil! Me dá um beijinho? Pediu atrevido.

- Como ousa. Me solta! Disse ela tentando se soltar.

- Não seja durona! Dá um beijinho aqui! O rapaz fez um bico pronto para beijá-la quando: _**SOC... POW...PAFFF...**_ Só se ouviu os sons porque o que aconteceu ninguém viu. Num instante o rapaz estava agarrando Bulma e no outro estava jogado num canto com a cara toda quebrada. Sem saber o que o atingiu. A única coisa que Bulma percebeu foi que Vegeta estava ao lado dela agora. Aproximou-se do rapaz que estava caído no chão disse:

- Dá próxima vez que quiser importunar jovens damas como eu, verifique se ela não está acompanhada de alguém mais forte e bonito que você! Concluiu virando-se e piscando para Vegeta que ficou vermelho.

Deixaram á sorveteria e dirigiam-se para o carro:

- Obrigada! Agradeceu ela.

- Pelo que? Perguntou ele.

- Por ter me salvo daquele atrevido. Disse ela.

- Humpf... Resmungou ele. – A culpa é sua que fica por ai andando com essas roupas curtas. Reclamou.

- E desde quando você se importa com o que eu uso? Perguntou surpresa.

- Hã... Ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta. – Quem disse que eu me importo? Perguntou zangado.

- Você disse! Respondeu ela.

- Você é louca?? Perguntou de novo. – Eu jamais diria isso! Tinha os punhos cerrados.

- Mas você acabou de reclamar que eu uso roupas curtas, e se reclamou é porque se importa. Continuava ela calmamente.

- Mas como você é convencida! Disse ele cruzando os braços.

Chegando ao carro Bulma avistou o parque de diversões e maravilhada falou:

- Olha Vegeta! Apontou na direção do parque. - Um parque de diversões!

- Parque de diversões? Perguntou ele intrigado.

- Sim! Respondeu. - Você nunca foi a um parque? Perguntou espantada.

- Não! Disse ele. - E o que tem de mal nisso? Já disse que não ligo pra essas coisas.

- Então você não conhece a palavra diversão. Falou.

- Não conheço? Perguntou enquanto era puxado em direção ao parque por ela.

Chegaram ao parque e Vegeta foi logo reclamando:

- Vocês chamam isso de diversão? Só vejo um monte de sucatas barulhentas com luzes que piscam! Falou fechando a cara.

- Essas sucatas chamam-se brinquedos. A música e as luzes são para chamar a atenção das pessoas e em especial das crianças. Respondeu. – Venha vamos andar de roda gigante. E lá ela o puxou de novo sem ligar para os protestos que ele fazia.

Estavam na fila quando avistaram Yamcha. Fazia algum tempo que Bulma não o via. Notou que ele estava acompanhado de uma moça mais jovem que eles.

- Olá Bulma! Cumprimentou Yamcha sem jeito com a mão na cabeça.

- Oi! Respondeu somente.

- O que você faz aqui? Perguntou se posicionando na fila atrás deles.

- Oras. Disse sem paciência. – Eu vim ao parque assim como você!

- Puxa já vi que você está de mau-humor! Comentou.

- É porque eu vi você! Disse ela.

- Ainda está zangada comigo? Perguntou ele. – Eu não queria magoar você. Continuou. – Mas a culpa foi sua sabia? Você me deixou de lado por causa do Vegeta!

- Hum... Vegeta que antes não ligava para os comentários deles assim que ouviu seu nome disse: - O que você está falando de mim inseto? Perguntou zangado.

- O QUE? Perguntou Bulma quase berrando. – COMO OUSA ME ACUSAR! VOCÊ FOI UM CANALHA, ME TRAIU E COLOCA A CULPA EM MIM? Ela estava possessa. – É MUITA CARA DE PAU!

- Puxa o Vegeta veio com você? Perguntou surpreso por vê-lo ali.

- Hei Yamcha? Chamou a moça que estava ao lado dele. - Quem é essa escandalosa? Finalmente a acompanhante de Yamcha se pronunciava.

- ESCANDALOSA! Bulma estava pronta pra bater neles. – ORA SUA...

Yamcha segurava Bulma que queria partir pra cima da rival enquanto ela a olhava sem entender.

- Calma Bulma! Pedia Yamcha. – Essa é a Bulma Mai. Disse ele para a jovem.

- Bulma? Perguntou ela. – Há, agora eu me lembro! Disse. Os olhos mostrando reconhecimento. – É aquela sua antiga namorada. Puxa como você tem mal gosto. Falou irritando Bulma ainda mais.

- Eu mostro pra você o mau gosto sua sonsa! Pegou a garrafa com água que ela tinha na mão e despejou na cabeça da outra deixando ela toda molhada e com a maquiagem borrada.

Os rapazes olhavam a cena assustados.

- Agora sim! Disse Bulma. E virando-se para Yamcha que tentava acalmar Mai enquanto esta chorava falou: – E você seu ladrão barato. Disse chamando Yamcha. - Nunca mais me dirija a palavra. Você esta bom é pra se juntar com essa aí! E quer saber? Eu não ligo á mínima se você me traiu ou não. Como você mesmo disse, eu prefiro o Vegeta que é mais forte e mais bonito. Virou-se deixando Yamcha arrasado e Vegeta surpreso e vermelho de vergonha pelas palavras dela.

Assim Yamcha retirou-se com Mai que chorava muito pelo ocorrido. Bulma continuava na fila com Vegeta que estava impaciente.

- Eu sabia que iria me arrepender! Disse ele reclamando. – Além de esperar por horas nessa fila ainda passo vergonha com esses vulgares escandalosos. Batia o pé demonstrando irritação.

- Você viu muito bem que eles me irritaram primeiro. Respondeu ela. – Maravilha! Exclamou quando o casal da frente subiu no brinquedo. – Somos os próximos! Comentou feliz.

A roda gigante parou para que eles subissem. A vista era maravilhosa. Vegeta estava de mau-humor e não se animava enquanto Bulma estava maravilhada. As horas se seguiam assim: ele reclamando de tudo o que ela queria fazer e ela puxando e obrigando ele a ir a todos os brinquedos e lugares com ela. Chegaram a uma barraca onde quem batesse em um pino com um pesado martelo fazendo-o subir e tocar a sineta ganhava um enorme urso de pelúcia. Bulma fez Vegeta participar. E obviamente ele fez o pino subir tanto que arrebentou a sineta. Bulma pagou o prejuízo enquanto o dono da banca reclamava e as pessoas em volta olhavam assustadas a força dele. Assim seguiram caminhando, ele reclamando e ela carregando o enorme urso que ganhara. Chegaram em frente a um brinquedo onde lia-se: **Túnel do Amor. **

- Túnel do amor? Perguntou Vegeta desconfiado. – O que é isso?

- É um brinquedo onde os casais entram para namorar! Disse ela explicando. - Esse brinquedo os leva por um túnel escuro onde eles podem se beijar sem que ninguém os veja. Concluiu.

- Humpf... é só mais uma besteira. Disse ele saindo dali.

- Aonde você vai? Perguntou ela.

- Vou embora! Respondeu ele. – Já fui a todas as sucatas que você me obrigou. Agora quero ir pra casa.

- Você não foi a todos os brinquedos comigo! Disse ela. – Falta o túnel do amor.

- E por que eu vou querer ir ao túnel do amor com você? Perguntou ele sem paciência.

– Você mesma disse que isso era para casais que querem namorar e eu e voc... Ele não conseguiu continuar assim que se deu conta do convite feito e da cara dela que dizia: Bingo!

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou entrar nisso com você! Dizia ele enquanto ela o empurrava pra dentro do barco.

E mesmo contra a vontade dele entraram no barco em forma de cisne levando o enorme urso de pelúcia com eles. O passeio era por um riozinho calmo cheio de enfeites românticos. Bulma fazia comentários sobre todos os enfeites enquanto Vegeta reclamava e xingava todos. Avistaram finalmente o túnel, o que os deixou vermelhos de vergonha e timidez. Assim, entram no longo e escuro túnel do amor.

- Está muito apertado aqui. Reclamava ele. – Eu não agüento mais! Faz umas três horas que estamos nesse parque infernal.

- Está apertado por causa do urso. Respondeu ela. – Ele é muito grande, ocupa quase todo o espaço do barco.

- Então joga essa porcaria fora. Falou ele achando a solução.

- De jeito nenhum! Respondeu ela. – Eu não me desfaço desse urso por nada. Agarrou o urso como se fosse defendê-lo.

- Então se joga na água e preserva o urso. Seria bom se você morresse afogada! Eu não teria mais que te aturar. Falou malvado.

- Rá, rá, rá, Você é tão engraçado! Disse irônica. – Até parece que quer que eu morra!

- Quem disse que eu não quero? Perguntou ele.

- Eu disse. Se eu morrer quem vai consertar sua máquina? Disse Bulma.

- Aquele inútil que você chama de pai! Respondeu ele.

- Já disse pra não chamar meu pai de inútil. Bulma o repreendeu. – Como você é mal agradecido. – E se eu morrer quem vai lhe dar comida? Perguntou mais uma vez.

- Aquela mulher loira que mais parece um clone seu! Só que ela consegue ser mais vulgar e mais ridícula que você! Continuou ele.

- Meu clone! Disse ela espantada. – Você está falando da minha mãe? Perguntou incrédula. – Escuta aqui Vegeta isso é muito feio! Disse repreendendo ele mais uma vez. - Tenha mais respeito pelos meus pais, ouviu? Eu não vou permitir que você os ofenda. Bulma estava indignada, como ele era atrevido. Precisava pensar em algo que ele não pudesse revidar. Até que após alguns minutos continuou:

- E se eu morrer... quem você vai procurar quando tiver vontade de namorar? Perguntou doida pra ter visto a cara dele.

- Como é? Ouviu-o perguntar surpreso.

- É isso mesmo! Afirmou ela. – Noite passada você me procurou pra namorar, se eu morresse afogada você não poderia mais visitar o meu quarto. Continuou.

- Não fale besteiras sua idiota! Disse ele ficando de pé no barco. – Acha que eu sou burro? Perguntou extremamente zangado. – Acha que não percebi seu plano ridículo? Eu sei muito bem que você forjou toda aquela situação. Acusava ele. – Eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins, sei muito bem quando alguém mente pra mim. Ainda mais, mentiras tão estúpidas quanto as suas. Á medida que ele ficava nervoso o barco se agitava. – Eu jamais fiz algo que não me lembre. E para dormir com você eu provavelmente teria que ficar louco ou minha mente estar sendo dominada por algum desses insetos que correm atrás de você. Concluiu.

Bulma se levantou furiosa, pronta para bater em Vegeta. Mas o movimento brusco dela fez o barco balançar ainda mais desequilibrando ambos. Vegeta caiu sentado e Bulma caiu em cima dele. Parecia que ela estava sentada em seu colo. No primeiro momento eles ficaram surpresos com a proximidade. Ele já ia protestar quando ela sem pensar deu um beijo nele.

Bulma mal podia acreditar que tivera essa reação. Vegeta também estava surpreso, mas tudo o que conseguia naquela hora era corresponder ao beijo. Ficaram se beijando até saírem do túnel escuro, e se depararem com as luzes do parque que os trouxesse de volta a realidade. Tinham as respirações ofegantes. Lentamente ela saiu de cima dele. E recompondo-se se sentou do lado dele novamente. Vegeta em resposta ficou em pé no barco e lentamente saiu dali voando de costas pra ela. Bulma não protestou. Provavelmente ele estava tão surpreso e atônito quanto ela. Seria melhor que ele fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha, assim poderia colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Quando finalmente o barco parou, as pessoas olhavam intrigadas para Bulma. Afinal, uma mulher sozinha, com um urso gigante, saindo do túnel do amor, era uma cena muito estranha. Ela nem notou a reação das pessoas, apenas pegou o urso e dirigiu-se para o carro.


	17. Uma noite inesquecível

Uma noite inesquecível

**Uma noite inesquecível.**

Ela não sabe como chegou em casa. Simplesmente entrou no carro e seguiu até a Corp. Cápsula. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Aliás, pensava em algo: pensava nele. Queria entender porque se sentia daquele jeito. Afinal, ela tinha criado tudo aquilo para se aproximar dele. Agora, não entendia porque tanto abatimento.

Chegando lá recolheu o carro para a forma de cápsula. Entrou devagar na casa, quase sem barulho. Subiu as escadas torcendo para que ele não estivesse ali. Não teve o trabalho nem mesmo de acender as luzes. Entrou no quarto dela e trancou a porta devagar. Só então relaxou. Sentou-se na cama e deu um longo suspiro. Ficou ali olhando fixamente o chão por uns dez minutos até que se levantou e seguiu para uma ducha.

Meia hora depois deixava o banheiro. Pingava todo o chão do quarto. Começou a se secar e colocar uma micro camisola de seda, enquanto repetia pra si mesma: "Bom, eu já tinha me decidido. Não posso voltar atrás. Esse beijo só confirmou o que no fundo eu já sabia: Eu o amo" Fechou os olhos quando pensou nisso. "Sim, estou apaixonada e pela primeira vez na vida realmente apaixonada. Não posso desistir dele. Não posso e não vou!" Penteava os cabelos enquanto decidia: "Vou atrás dele".

Não muito longe dali estava Vegeta. Sentado no parapeito de sua sacada olhando o nada. Nos últimos minutos apenas pensava nela. E isso lhe causava um misto de raiva, medo, orgulho, atração. "O que acontece comigo? Cada vez é isso. Ela chega perto de mim e eu não sou mais eu. Até parece uma bruxa. É como se me dominasse a mente" Nesse momento fechou os olhos tentando entender, mas a resposta era tão simples quanto respirar. Bulma era uma mulher muito bonita e atraente, sem falar que era muito inteligente também. Tinha um gênio muito forte é verdade, mas muitas vezes conseguia ser amável e compreensiva. No fundo ele á admirava. Admirava o jeito como ela o enfrentava muitas vezes e mesmo que isso fosse perigoso ela não se deixava recuar.

E ele? Ele era o príncipe da sua raça, um guerreiro orgulhoso com um só objetivo: acabar com Kakarotto e se tornar um super sayajin. Mas, também era homem e tinha suas testosteronas a mil. Deu um longo suspiro e continuou imóvel apenas olhando o nada.

A porta do quarto dele se abriu. Era Bulma que acabava de entrar. No quarto apenas a iluminação que vinha das luzes de fora e da noite, que por sinal estava estrelada como nunca. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira dele: eram 10:00 p.m. Continuou andando até a sacada. Parou na porta. Ficou observando ele em silêncio. Até sua respiração era mínima. "Ele está ali" Pensou ela. "Sentado, sem camisa, os braços cruzados como sempre. Agora é só me aproximar e conversar." Disse pra si mesma. "Até aparece que é tão fácil assim!" Virou-se de costas para ele pronta pra sair dali e desistir de tudo quando:

- O que você quer? A voz dele soou grave fazendo o coração dela disparar. Ficou imóvel pelo susto e mentalmente se amaldiçoava por não lembrar que ele podia sentir sua presença. – Então? Chamou-a mais uma vez.- O que quer? Dessa vez a voz soava impaciente.

- Só vim ver se você estava em casa. Respondeu, com um tom que mais parecia um sussurro.

- Já viu! Agora saia! Tinha o tom de voz mais duro que o normal. Sem falar, que nem ao menos olhava pra ela.

Bulma nada respondeu. Sentia como se cada palavra por ele pronunciada a cortasse por dentro provocando uma dor esquisita no estômago.

- É surda? Perguntou ele mais uma vez agora descendo do parapeito da janela e vindo na direção dela. – Já mandei você sair!

Nesse momento ela se virou. Estava cheia das grosserias dele com ela. Sim, porque que ele era grosso todo mundo sabia. Mas que ele fazia questão de ser o dobro com ela, há isso ele fazia. Estava cheia das ordens que ele dava, da maneira como ele vinha se comportando, enfim, estava cansada daquilo tudo. E colocaria um ponto final de uma vez por todas. Sem falar das vezes que ele a beijou e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não manda em mim. Disse ela encarando ele. - Na verdade, eu vim até aqui conversar com você.

- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você. Respondeu secamente enquanto se dirigia pra dentro do quarto.

Nesse momento, ela segurou o braço dele com toda a força que pode e toda a raiva que tinha. Puxando-o e forçando ele a encará-la. Ele obviamente ficou surpreso com a atitude dela.

- Eu disse que quero falar com você. O tom de voz dela tinha mudado. – E você vai me ouvir. O coração estava aos pulos. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais para recuar.

- Estou cansada das suas grosserias, das suas ordens, do seu jeito, estou cansada de tudo isso ouviu! Quase berrou essas palavras.

Ele ficou olhando pra ela com aquela cara de poucos amigos e a única coisa que fez foi arquear uma das sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse nada.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Confirmou ela. – Daqui pra frente eu quero ser tratada com respeito! Continuou a encará-lo, que logo respondeu:

- Você bateu com a cabeça ou coisa parecida? Perguntou ele deixando ela irritada. – Porque eu sei que você só fala besteiras, mas agora está passando dos limites.

- Não eu não bati minha cabeça! Ela tentava se manter calma.

- Então os poucos parafusos que você tinha na cabeça acabaram de se soltar completamente! Ele permanecia em pé olhando pra ela.

- Os meus parafusos estão todos no lugar! Ela quase berrou.

- Escuta aqui Bulma! Disse ele com um suspiro. - Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você quer ou pretende. E não quero saber. Portanto, vai atormentar outra pessoa. Novamente ele se dirigiu pra dentro do quarto.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Disse ela indo atrás dele. – Você sabe porque eu vim até aqui! Acusou. – Acabamos de nos beijar lá no parque. Você não pode ser indiferente a isso! Finalmente ela dizia o motivo que a fez ir atrás dele.

- O que? Ele ficou surpreso com a confissão.

- Isso mesmo. Confirmou. – Nós nos beijamos e você lembra tanto quanto eu. Portanto precisamos resolver isso.

- Correção. Você me beijou. E eu não tenho nada para resolver com você. Este é meu último aviso: ou sai ou eu mesmo tiro você daqui. A voz dele tinha mudado e a expressão estava mais séria.

- Tudo bem! Confesso que eu te beijei, mas você me correspondeu. Ela o enfrentava. – Mas, e no outro dia? Perguntou. – Você entrou no meu quarto e me beijou! Como explica isso? Seus olhos o desafiavam.

- Foi insanidade. Estou convivendo demais com vocês. Respondeu sem negar.

- Não, não foi insanidade. Você gosta de mim. Admita. Ela continuava a encará-lo enquanto esperava a resposta.

- Gostar de você? Ele perguntou. – Não seja tola! Berrou. – Eu sou um sayajin. Príncipe da minha raça. Nascemos para lutar, dominar. Até pouco tempo fui soldado de Freeza. Suas expressões agora eram sombrias. – Matava pessoas inocentes sem piedade, destruía planetas inteiros. Eu mesmo matei Nappa e os outros com quem trabalhei. Não dei á mínima quando meu planeta foi destruído com meus pais e todos os outros. Acha mesmo que eu conheço o significado da palavra gostar? Ele quase berrava ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Eu.. eu.. ela gaguejava. – Eu não sei o que dizer! Bulma tinha esquecido completamente do que Vegeta foi e das coisas que tinha feito. Aquelas palavras a deixaram confusa. Convivia com ele á mais de cinco meses, e apesar de ser grosseiro, orgulhoso, ela tinha se esquecido dessa natureza fria e destrutiva que ainda fazia parte dele.

- Não preciso que diga nada. Apenas saia! Sua voz era normal agora.

- Me deixe ficar. Pediu ela tentando se aproximar dele. Queria abraçá-lo, queria lhe dizer que tudo aquilo ficou no passado. Só o presente importava.

- Foi você quem pediu! Disse ele aproximando-se dela para tirá-la dali.

Assim que a pegou pelo braço ela começou a se debater. Mas foi em vão. Ele a segurava firme, agora a tinha presa em seus braços. O espaço era pequeno para se mover. Com isso a alça da camisola dela desceu pelo braço, deixando o seio á mostra e em contato com o peito dele. Esse contato pareceu queimar suas peles. Com isso ele a soltou, mas não se afastou dela. Ela por sua vez deixou que a camisola escorregasse pelo seu corpo indo parar no chão. Suas respirações eram ofegantes. Ele fechou os olhos, apenas sentia o cheiro dela. Bulma por sua vez passou os braços lentamente pelo pescoço dele abraçando-o. Lentamente seus lábios percorriam o pescoço dele, o ombro, enquanto ela se embriagava com seu cheiro forte.

Sem resistir mais, Vegeta a beijou. Beijavam-se perdidamente. Se afastavam apenas para respirar, e logo beijavam-se com uma grande urgência. De repente, ele a pegou no colo e foi em direção á cama. Deitou-se por cima dela enquanto seus lábios beijavam oras a boca, oras o pescoço. A cada beijo que ele dava o corpo dela reagia de formas diferentes. Sentia que pegaria fogo. Suas carícias não eram nada delicadas, mas mostravam todo o desejo contido por muito tempo. Ela começou a puxar a bermuda dele pra baixo tentando tirá-la. Ele não conseguiu conter o meio sorriso perante a impaciência dela. Era óbvio. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele. Já despido ele iniciou uma exploração pelo corpo dela. Começou pelo pescoço e foi descendo até chegar a um dos seios. Tomou o seio esquerdo em seus lábios e começou a sugá-lo. Seus movimentos eram rápidos. Mordiscava, beijava, lambia, enquanto com o polegar massageava o mamilo direito. Ela por sua vez tinha uma das mãos na nuca dele pressionando-o contra o seio e a outra agarrada ao lençol. Não conseguia conter os gemidos de prazer que sentia com as carícias dele. Vegeta agora concentrava toda a atenção ao seio direito. Minutos depois retomou a exploração. Foi descendo lentamente pelo corpo dela: beijava, mordiscava, lambia de maneira erótica e sensual. Mais abaixo se deteve. A calcinha dela era uma barreira irritante. Subiu procurando a boca dela enquanto literalmente arrancava a calcinha com um só puxão. Beijaram-se por mais um tempo até que ela com um gemido que mais pareceu um soluço abriu as pernas, dando sinal de que estava pronta para recebê-lo. Ele olhou direto pra ela enquanto a penetrava de maneira firme. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia segurar seus gemidos.

Seus corpos agora se moviam de maneira ritmada. Pareciam feitos sob medida, como se formassem um encaixe perfeito. Amaram-se por umas duas horas ininterruptas. Até caírem exaustos e extasiados. Adormeceram.


	18. Um piquenique diferente

UM PIQUENIQUE DIFERENTE

**UM PIQUENIQUE DIFERENTE**

Vegeta acordou primeiro, estava deitado de bruços. Parecia meio zonzo, mas aos poucos a noite passada começou a fazer sentido. Olhou para Bulma que ainda dormia. Apesar da aparência calma e serena, percebia-se que dormia profundamente. Ele olhou o relógio de cabeceira: 8:30 am. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou para ela mais uma vez. "Como é linda" pensou ele antes de levantar. Seguiu para o banheiro. Vinte minutos depois estava de volta ao quarto. Parou por mais um momento para observá-la dormir. Quase não podia ouvi-la respirar. De repente ela se mexeu na cama, ficando de bruços. O lençol agora deixava a mostra quase todo o corpo dela. Vegeta respirou fundo para não cair em tentação mais uma vez. Tinha vontade de deitar ao lado dela e nunca mais sair daquela cama. Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos. "Talvez agora ela me deixe em paz" Pensou ele enquanto pegava suas roupas de treino. "Talvez agora eu fique em paz" Tentou dizer para si mesmo, apesar de saber que no fundo estava mentindo. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta silenciosamente para não acordá-la. Resolveu treinar e meditar nas montanhas. Precisava ficar sozinho. Estava com a mente confusa e um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações que ele odiava. Seguiu para seu destino.

Bulma acordou por volta das 11:00 am. Ficou confusa ao perceber que não estava em seu quarto, e por isso sentou-se na cama para clarear as idéias. Aos poucos, as imagens da noite passada começaram a invadir-lhe a mente. "Agora sim" pensou ela. "Agora me lembro". Olhou para o lado, havia apenas um espaço vazio. "Ele levantou primeiro" disse ela com voz triste. Mas no fundo sabia que ele jamais esperaria ela acordar. "Era pedir demais" pensou. Embrulhou-se em um lençol e foi até a janela. Abriu as cortinas e logo os raios de Sol invadiram o quarto. Saiu para a sacada e olhou em volta procurando por alguma movimentação dele, mas não viu nada de mais. Respirou fundo e voltou para o interior do quarto. "Que bagunça!" Pensou referindo-se as roupas jogadas, toalhas, e outros objetos espalhados pelo quarto. Assim, com o lençol em volta do corpo dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Foi direto para o banheiro. Não queria se livrar do cheiro dele, mas era preciso tomar um banho. Parou em frente á banheira, mas depois mudou de idéia e preferiu a ducha porque era mais rápida.

Quando finalmente estava pronta desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. "Talvez ele esteja por lá procurando algo para comer" Disse para si mesma. Chegando na cozinha encontrou apenas as empregadas. Ela foi até o armário onde ficavam os analgésicos. "Droga, não agüento mais esse pé e esse braço tão doloridos" Pensou enquanto fazia uma careta e tomava o medicamento.

A empregada então, dirigiu-se a ela:

- Srta. Bulma, bom dia! Cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. Respondeu Bulma enquanto pegava uma maçã.

- O que devo fazer para o almoço? Perguntou a empregada.

Bulma franziu a testa ante a pergunta dela.

- Sei lá! O de sempre eu acho. Respondeu encolhendo os ombros. E pensando melhor: - Aliás, você é quem deve saber o que vai cozinhar e não eu. Concluiu.

- Eu sei srta. Respondeu a empregada calmamente, e continuando: - Mas como o almoço de hoje será apenas para a Srta, eu gostaria de saber o que deseja comer e...

Bulma nem permitiu que a empregada continuasse e a interrompeu com uma enxurrada de perguntas:

- Como assim? Por que só eu irei almoçar? Onde está o Vegeta?

A empregada até se assustou com tantas perguntas. Mas perante a ansiedade da patroa, respirou fundo começou a responder:

- Bom, é que hoje de manhã eu cruzei com o Sr. Vegeta no corredor. E como eu estava limpando a parte de cima da casa, resolvi perguntar se eu podia limpar o quarto dele.

_**Início do Flash Back**_

_- Sr. Vegeta! Chama a empregada._

_- O que você quer? Pergunta ele com voz grave ainda caminhando pelo corredor._

_- Bom, é que como o senhor já se levantou gostaria de saber se posso organizar o seu quarto? _

_- Faça como quiser eu não me importo. Respondeu sem pensar._

- E aí, o que aconteceu? Perguntou Bulma impaciente, queria saber se a empregada a viu no quarto.

- Bom então eu segui em direção ao quarto dele, e foi aí que uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu.

_Vegeta descia as escadas mal-humorado. Odiava quando os empregados o aborreciam com coisas estúpidas. "Arrumar o meu quarto, humpf". Pensava ele quando: "Arrumar o meu quarto!" Falou em voz alta quando se deu conta que Bulma estava lá. "Maldição!" E voltou correndo para o corredor. Antes que a empregada pudesse abrir a porta ele estava parado na frente dela que levou um susto:_

_- Mas? Como? O Sr. Estava nas escadas e..? A empregada estava confusa._

_- Não quero que organize meu quarto agora! Disse ele ainda parado em frente á porta._

_- Mas a pouco o Sr. me disse que tudo bem? Não entendo? _

_- Você não tem que entender! Respondeu ele. – Apenas me obedeça! A voz dele era muito autoritária. – Só entre nesse quarto assim que ver a Srta. Bulma lá em baixo._

_- Assim que eu ver a srta Bulma lá em baixo? Agora mesmo que eu não entendi? A empregada estava mais confusa._

_- Você é surda por acaso? Perguntou sem paciência fazendo a empregada ficar com os olhos arregalados. – Já dei as ordens. E nem pense em me desobedecer, agora vai lá pra baixo. Concluiu ele._

_- S-S-Sim senhor. A empregada mal podia falar de tanto que gaguejava._

- Então, eu desci sem entender nada! Continuava ela. – Aliás, a srta. pode me explicar o que aconteceu? Perguntou ainda confusa.

"Ufa, foi por pouco" Pensou Bulma dando um suspiro e respondendo a pergunta da empregada:

- Como é que eu vou saber? Fez cara de quem estava tão confusa quanto ela. - Continue a história. Pediu ansiosa.

_- Então, eu desci e fiquei organizando as coisas pela cozinha. Depois de um tempo o senhor Vegeta desceu. Comeu alguma coisa e me disse:_

_- Escuta aqui! Chamou a empregada novamente. – Eu não vou almoçar hoje, á noite estarei de volta. Avise quem perguntar. Disse ele enquanto saia._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

- Eu achei estranho, porque o senhor Vegeta nunca nos diz o que vai fazer. Nem dá satisfações. Disse ela. - Só que como esta manhã ele estava mais estranho do que de costume, eu me calei e não perguntei mais nada. Finalmente ela havia concluído a história.

Olhou então para a patroa que estava com os braços cruzados e parecia ter a mente longe dali. "Aonde terá ido?" Pensava ela. "Se foi treinar, só pode estar... pausa para pensar. Nas montanhas! É isso!" Disse em voz alta. "Eu sei onde fica". Agora mesmo é que ninguém entendia mais nada.

Bulma saiu correndo em direção ao quarto precisava pegar algumas coisas. Minutos depois desceu novamente até a cozinha com uma enorme cesta, entregou a empregada dizendo:

- Vou fazer um piquenique! Coloque muita comida aqui. Mandou. - Não esqueça das frutas, sucos, alguns sanduíches também. Faça uma cesta de comidas leve. Disse abrindo a geladeira. – Há! E não esqueça de organizar na bolsa térmica alguns espetinhos. Pensou melhor e concertou a frase. – Organize muitos espetinhos.

Saiu correndo em direção ao laboratório, precisava pegar algumas cápsulas Hoi-Poi. Voltando para casa viu que a cesta e a bolsa térmica estavam prontas. Conferiu mais uma vez as cápsulas Hoi-Poi. Estava tudo certo. Foi até o quarto e mudou de roupa. Colocou um short curto, uma regata e tênis também. Fez um rabo-de-cavalo, perfumou-se, passou um brilho nos lábios. Preparou um nécessaire, com roupas; cremes e alguns objetos pessoais dela. Levou uma para Vegeta também.

Lá fora abriu uma cápsula que continha uma nave. Colocou tudo dentro dela e partiu para as montanhas atrás dele. "Vegeta vai ter uma surpresa!" Pensou enquanto seguia pra lá a toda velocidade.

Alguns minutos depois ela sobrevoava o lugar onde ele costumava ficar. "Ele sempre fica perto de uma cachoeira" Pensava ela enquanto sobrevoava o local. "Mas qual?" Perguntava-se. Um tempo depois: "Achei!" Falou feliz.

Vegeta estava sentado no topo de uma cachoeira. Os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Tinha a respiração ritmada. Somente há alguns minutos tinha conseguido esvaziar sua mente. Desde que deixou a Corporação, tudo o que conseguia pensar era nela. Agora finalmente sua mente tinha sossegado. "Nada de Bulma; nada de insetos chatos me importunando com coisas inúteis; nada de sensações idiotas e desse maldito sentimentalismo que anda me perseguindo" Pensava ele tranqüilo. Enquanto ao fundo parecia ouvir o que seria uma nave. "Uma nave?" Perguntou-se enquanto abria os olhos e via a nave pousar no chão. Logo reconheceu o emblema da C.C. "Mas que diabos..." Não conseguiu concluir a frase. Bulma já saia da nave e acenava pra ele, que colocando a mão no rosto estava incrédulo. Foi ao encontro dela e com ódio perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou ele, os punhos cerrados.

- Eu vim ficar com você. Respondeu ela na maior naturalidade.

- O que? Perguntou ele enquanto seus temores eram confirmados.

- Isso mesmo! Ela confirmou enquanto tirava as coisas da nave. – Estava muito chato lá em casa. Daí, eu fiquei sabendo que você tinha saído. Então pensei: - Onde o Vegeta poderia ter ido? Foi aí que me lembrei, que você costuma treinar nas montanhas. E como está um dia lindo eu vim te fazer companhia. Concluiu feliz. – Me ajuda com isso aqui? Pediu. Trouxe muitas coisas pra nós e bastante comida também.

Vegeta não podia acreditar: - Isso é um pesadelo. Disse ele em voz alta. – Claro! É isso! Eu ainda estou dormindo e você veio me assombrar. Falava ele enquanto a observava tirar as coisas da nave.

- Eu não sou um pesadelo. Sou um lindo sonho! Respondeu aos devaneios dele. – Então? Vai me ajudar ou não? Perguntou mais uma vez.

- Vou ajudar você a recolocar tudo na nave e sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Disse ele áspero.

- Não seja rabugento! Respondeu ela. - Você sabe que eu não vou embora por nada. Então se conforma. E depois, eu não vou atrapalhar você. Pelo contrário, vou ajudar. Eu trouxe comida e muitas outras coisas. Você treina e quando acabar vem comer, descansa. Enquanto eu me divirto com a cachoeira, tomo Sol, essas coisas.

Quando olhou pra trás, percebeu que ele já tinha voltado pra cima da cachoeira. Abriu uma cápsula que continha um kit de acampamento: barraca com todo tipo de luxo e equipamentos eletrônicos, churrasqueira, guarda-sol, espreguiçadeira, banheiro e uma empregada robô para servi-la. "Como eu gosto de piquenique" Pensava ela enquanto entrava na barraca. Minutos depois saiu só de biquíni, óculos de sol e uma saída de banho. Tirou a saída de banho e começou a passar protetor bem devagar. Sabia que lá de cima ele a observava. E tinha razão assim que percebeu a movimentação dela ele abriu os olhos e ficou olhando. "Mas como é vulgar" Dizia enquanto olhava o minúsculo biquíni dela. Quando terminou de passar protetor foi deitar em uma espreguiçadeira enquanto folheava uma revista. Deu ordem a empregada robô para fazer o churrasco. Minutos depois estava pronto.

- Hei Vegeta! Chamou ela. – O almoço está na mesa.

Ele não queria dar o braço a torcer. Mas tinha que admitir, estava com fome e o cheiro era muito bom. Desceu e foi comer. O silencio pairava no almoço quando:

- E como vai seu treinamento? Perguntou tentando puxar conversa.

- Não é dá sua conta! Respondeu enquanto comia o milésimo espetinho.

- Deixa de grosseria! Falou ela. – Se eu só pergunto, é porque me interesso.

- Eu não peço que se interesse. Respondeu áspero.

- Por que você tem que ser tão grosseiro? Perguntou brava.

- Por que você tem que ser tão intrometida? Respondeu ele com outra pergunta enquanto terminava de comer.

- Não sei porque perco meu tempo com grosso como você! Respondeu.

- Não precisa perder seu tempo. Arrume suas coisa e vá embora. Falou ele.

- Já disse que não vou. Desista! Advertiu ela.

- GRRRR. O ódio no olhar dele era visível cada vez que ela o desafiava. E pensando melhor ele disse: - Hei Bulma, vamos fazer um jogo? Perguntou com cara de mau.

- Jogo? Que jogo? Estava curiosa.

- Um jogo muito simples. Respondeu ele. – Você deve ir até a cachoeira e mergulhar o mais fundo que conseguir.

- E daí? Perguntou.

- E daí que você só pode voltar á superfície quando eu mandar. Falou malvado.

- Háháhá. Muito engraçado. Você nunca vai mandar eu sair. Disse ela enquanto o ouvia gargalhar. – Quer tanto assim que eu morra? Perguntou ela.

- Você nem imagina! Respondeu ele.

- Então porque não me mata? É tão simples pra você! Comentou. - Ou será que não tem coragem? Perguntou desafiadora.

- Não me provoque! Disse ele mudando completamente e chegando bem perto dela. Tinha agora, os mesmos olhos frios de quando era um assassino. – Não se preocupe. Falou enquanto a encarava. - Assim que eu matar Kakarotto e aquelas sucatas eu não me esquecerei de você. Comentou de maneira sombria.

- Você não ousaria! Falou ela com medo.

- Não acredite tanto nisso. Respondeu ele saindo dali e deixando-a sozinha.

Ela ficou por um tempo parada. Mal podia ouvir a própria respiração. Seu corpo tremia inteiro e sabia que não era de frio. Estava com medo. Medo daquele olhar que há muito ela não via. Ficou se reprimindo por desafiá-lo daquela maneira: "Você só pode estar louca?" Dizia a si mesma. "Ele é mau! Há pouco era um assassino cruel! E você fica aí desafiando ele desse jeito? E o pior, fica se envolvendo com ele". No fundo algo dizia a Bulma que apesar da natureza agressiva e do passado sanguinário dele, ele era diferente agora. Não conseguia vê-lo como o monstro que ele próprio e os outros falavam. Não podia estar tão enganada á respeito dele. Mas uma coisa era certa, Vegeta era muito orgulhoso e jamais aceitara que os outros o desafiassem. E ela vivia desafiando ele, o que os afastava. "Bom, assim que ele voltar eu me desculpo". Pensou enquanto ia para dentro da barraca descansar.

Minutos depois saiu da barraca e olhou em volta. Percebeu que ainda estava sozinha. Olhou no relógio que marcava 13:30 pm. Resolveu tomar banho de cachoeira.

A água da cachoeira estava ótima. Nem quente nem gelada. Após brincar de escorregar por algumas pedras e saltar de outras, ficou em baixo da queda d'água que não era tão forte. Estava de olhos fechados e não viu a enorme serpente que acabava de sair de dentro d'água e se aproximava. Bulma só viu a cobra gigante quando esta fez sombra nela. Assim que abriu os olhos se deparou com a enorme serpente e sem pensar duas vezes gritou:

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Ficou quase sem fôlego.

Não muito longe dali, estava Vegeta que finalmente conseguia treinar. Assim que ouviu o berro pensou: "Eu reconheço esse grito em qualquer lugar" Disse ele voando direto para o lugar onde havia deixado Bulma.

A serpente preparava-se para dar o bote quando Vegeta salvou Bulma. E isso deixou a cobra sem entender onde estava sua presa. Só então Bulma abriu os olhos e viu que Vegeta tinha chego na hora. Ainda com ela no colo ele lançou algumas energias contra a cobra que se escondeu na água. Deixou Bulma no topo da cachoeira, mergulhou na água e voltou trazendo o bicho com ele. Pegou a cobra pela calda e rodando-a no ar, lançou-a longe. Finalizou com uma energia que fez a coitada em pó. Chegou perto de Bulma que ainda tremia dos pés a cabeça. E levou-a novamente pra baixo.

- Obrigada. Agradeceu ela assim que voltou ao normal.

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas permanecia de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos. Ela aproximando-se continuou:

- Me desculpe. Disse ela. Deixando-o surpreso. – Eu não deveria ter irritado você daquele jeito. E mais uma vez obrigada por me salvar.

- O medo de morrer foi tão grande assim? A ponto de fazê-la se arrepender das coisas? Perguntou ele debochado.

- Não é nada disso. Disse ela defendendo-se. – É claro que fiquei com medo de morrer, afinal: eu sou linda; jovem; rica; tenho muitas coisas pra viver e conhecer. E não quero morrer. Concluiu.

- Mais como é convencida! Disse ele sem paciência.

- Só que percebi, que errei com você. Por isso estou me desculpando.

- Vejo que o medo trouxe juízo e bom senso pra você. Falou ele mais uma vez.

- Já disse que não é nada disso! Repetiu ela. Mas como é difícil conversar com você. Comentou fazendo ele fechar a cara mais ainda. – Será que você não aceita nem um pedido de desculpas? Perguntou ela. – Puxa. Concluiu desanimada enquanto também cruzava os braços.

Ele já ia saindo, quando ela pediu:

- Não vá! Fique aqui comigo. Eu prometo que não atrapalho o seu treino. Tenho medo que apareça outro monstro daquele. Disse ela. Ele nada respondeu.

Resolveu tomar sol e continuar a ler uma revista enquanto ele tinha voltado para o topo da cachoeira. Tempo depois, mandou a empregada robô tirar tudo da cesta de piquenique para que eles pudessem lanchar. Assim que tinha tudo pronto chamou-o que não reclamou por ser importunado. Comeram até se fartar. Ele claro comeu quase tudo sozinho. Mas ela já se acostumara com o apetite dele. Após o lanche ela foi tomar uma ducha. Colocou uma roupa leve. Ele também tomou uma ducha e aproveitou para usar a nécessaire que ela tinha trazido. "Até que não foi de todo mal ela aparecer". Pensou. Após a ducha ele deitou para descansar enquanto ela guardava algumas coisas, logo o sol se poria e já queria estar com quase tudo organizado.

O por do sol começou as 5:00 pm. Fazendo o céu ficar com um tom de amarelo ouro. A noite demoraria a cair, por isso foi pedir para ele ajudá-la a ir até o topo da cachoeira mais uma vez para olhar a paisagem. Ele reclamou, xingou, disse que era uma besteira mais levantou para ajudá-la. Assim que foi segurá-la, ela aproveitou para se agarrar mais que o necessário a ele. Com os braços em volta do pescoço dele não resistiu e o beijou. Ele retribuiu o beijo.

Beijavam-se sempre com muita paixão. Até que se afastaram um pouco para respirar:

- Você não queria ir até o topo da cachoeira? Perguntou ele atônito.

- Eu já me sinto no topo. Ela disse cheia de paixão. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ante as palavras dela.

Para a surpresa dele, ela começou a se despir. Primeiro tirou a regata, ficando com os seios á mostra. Ele a beijava na boca, no pescoço enquanto com as mãos acariciava os seios dela. Ela puxou a blusa dele para tirá-la. Prontamente ele se livrou da blusa. Beijaram-se por mais um tempo. Ela abriu a calça dele deixando a cueca á mostra. Tirou o tênis enquanto ainda se beijavam. De repente ela se afastou e começou a tirar o restante da roupa que sobrara. Parou quando estava apenas de calcinha. Os olhos dele percorriam o corpo dela como se quisessem devorá-la. Aproximou-se dele novamente e sem pensar duas vezes disse ao pé do ouvido:

- Me faça sua de novo. Ela mesma sentiu um arrepio ao dizer isso.

Ele já sem as roupas pegou-a no colo e foi em direção a cachoeira. Lá arrancou a calcinha dela assim como fizera com a outra. E sem qualquer preliminar, amaram-se por muito tempo, até que juntos alcançaram o êxtase. Ela continuou abraçada a ele que não se moveu. Esperou seus batimentos cardíacos se normalizarem para sair da água. Já estava escurecendo e precisava organizar o restante das coisas. Vestiu-se rapidamente e com a ajuda dele que também já estava vestido, guardou as coisas na nave. Ambos não disseram nada. Ela entrou na nave e voou em direção a C.C. Não o convidou para vir junto porque já sabia a resposta dele.

Chegou em casa poucos minutos depois. Chamou um dos empregados para guardar tudo e quando olhou para a sacada dele viu-o entrando pela janela. Entrou em casa e foi para o quarto.

**BOM PESSOAL, MAIS UMA VEZ PEÇO A COLABORAÇÃO DE VOCÊS. COMO EU EXPLIQUEI ANTERIORMENTE ESTOU DODÓI, POR ISSO, ME AJUDEM COM ESTE CAP. TAMBÉM. MANDEM IDÉIAS, O QUE VCS GOSTARIAM QUE EU MUDASSE AQUI OU NOS PRÓXIMOS CAP., O QUE GOSTARIAM QUE ACONTECESSE A SEGUIR, SE NÃO PRECISA MUDAR NADA, ENFIM. SÓ O QUE EU QUERO É ESCREVER COM QUALIDADE E NÃO PERDER A ESSÊNCIA DOS PERSONAGENS. ESPERO COMENTÁRIOS. BEIJINHOS ATÉ O PRÓXIMO.**


	19. Domingo com Resfriado

DOMINGO COM RESFRIADO

**DOMINGO COM RESFRIADO**

Bulma entrou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto. Horas depois, já estava vestindo uma camisola e secando os cabelos. O relógio marcava 8:40 p.m. Resolveu descer e pedir a uma das empregadas que lhe fizesse uma sopa. Sentia a cabeça e o corpo doloridos. Olhou-se no espelho antes de descer e percebeu que suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas. Assim que desceu, pediu a uma das empregadas que lhe fizesse a sopa e pegou um termômetro colocando-o debaixo do braço. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que caia uma chuva fina, mas constante. Cinco minutos depois o termômetro marcava 39º de temperatura. Voltou á cozinha e resolveu tomar um anti-térmico. Depois subiu até o quarto de Vegeta para ver se ele estava bem. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Bateu com mais força e dessa vez chamou por ele. Algum tempo depois, de tanto insistir ouviu ruídos dentro do quarto. Esperou mais um pouco até que ele apareceu na porta:

- O que você quer agora? Perguntou irritado.

- Saber se você está bem. Respondeu ela.

- É claro que sim! Ele parecia impaciente. - Se era só isso. Continuou já fechando a porta.

- Escute aqui, eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Falou ressentida. – Eu acho que gripei depois de ficar naquela cachoeira. Achei que você poderia estar se sentindo mal.

- Não seja ridícula! Retrucou ele. - Eu sou um sayajin. Não sou vulnerável a esses vírus insignificantes. Falou com ar superior.

Foi então que Vegeta olhou para ela atentamente. Realmente estava com a face afogueada e os olhos caídos. Parecia cansada. Talvez estivesse mesmo doente.

- Bom, como eu disse... Só vim saber se você estava bem. E retirou-se.

Ele a observou sair devagar. Tinha as sobrancelhas curvadas. Ela devia estar realmente se sentindo mal. Afinal, não gritara e nem respondera as suas grosserias á altura.

Bulma desceu para verificar se a sopa estava pronta. Sua cabeça doía muito. Sentou-se na mesa, tinha os movimentos lentos. O corpo pesado. De repente: " Atchim!" Espirrou. Segundos depois teve um acesso quase incontrolável de espirros. Tomou um pouco da sopa. Notou que ainda estava quente. Resolveu levar o termômetro consigo antes de subir. Sentia frio. Chegando ao quarto pegou alguns cobertores e deitou-se. A cabeça agora doía muito. Fechou os olhos tentando descansar. Retirou o termômetro debaixo do braço e com alguma dificuldade notou que sua temperatura tinha subido. Resolveu aguardar mais um pouco para que o anti-térmico começasse a fazer efeito.

A cena era a seguinte: Bulma estava deitada, o pé torcido na noite do apagão estava para cima, muitas cobertas, muitos espirros, olhos caídos, nariz vermelho. Era uma tremenda gripe.

Vegeta saiu do quarto tempo depois para comer alguma coisa. Ao passar pelo quarto de Bulma a ouviu ter um acesso de espirros e tosse, resolveu então entrar para ver se estava tudo bem. Chegando bem perto dela notou a expressão de doente. Ao colocar a mão na testa dela percebeu a temperatura elevada. Ela já começava a delirar. Saiu do quarto imediatamente e foi á procura de uma empregada. Ao chegar á sala se deparou com uma:

- Hei mulher. Chamou ele.

- Pois não Sr.? Perguntou insegura.

- Preciso que chame um médico rápido. Disse ele.

- Por que? O Sr. está se sentindo mal? Perguntou curiosa.

- Não seja intrometida! Brigou ele, e sem paciência: - Chame o médico e o mande ao quarto da Srta. Bulma.

- Da Srta. Bulma? Ela é que está se sentindo mal? A empregada parecia confusa.

- Escute idiota! Você é surda por acaso? Já mandei chamar o médico. Agora vá! Berrou ele.

A empregada sumiu e foi atrás do médico. Ele voltou para o quarto para ver como ela estava. Bulma estava suando muito e falava coisas sem sentido. Vez por outra chamava pelo nome dele, o que o fazia ficar irritado. Minutos depois o médico chega.

Examinando por algum tempo o médico afirma que é uma forte gripe. Receita alguns medicamentos, repouso, boa alimentação e um banho para baixar a temperatura.

Após a saída do médico, Vegeta manda a empregada providenciar os medicamentos enquanto ele começa a destampar Bulma.

- O que o Sr. pretende fazer? Pergunta a empregada enquanto observa.

- Fazer o que o médico mandou! Responde irritado. – A temperatura está muito alta, ela precisa de um banho frio.

- E quem vai fazer isso? Porque, eu não consigo levanta-la sozinha e nem o Sr. Briefs nem a esposa estão em casa para ajudar?

Nesse momento Vegeta fica vermelho e a empregada intrometida se surpreende.

- O Sr. vai fazer isso? Ela fica surpresa. - Acho melhor chamar o Sr. Yamcha já que ele é o namorado. Não fica bem o Sr. fazer isso e...

Vegeta estava a ponto de matar a empregada. Em toda a sua vida nunca viu uma criatura tão irritante, tão intrometida e que só falava asneiras. Aliás, já tinha visto sim: Bulma. Sem perder tempo ele lançou um olhar assassino para a empregada e elevando seu Ki disse:

- Cale a boca! Gritou ele. - Vá atrás dos medicamentos depressa e pare de me atormentar.

Após... Despiu Bulma e levou-a até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro no frio e a colocou debaixo. Ela começou a se debater e a reclamar. "Mesmo doente ela não se cala" pensou ele. Minutos depois tirou-a do chuveiro e a levou para a cama que ficou encharcada. Pegou uma toalha e começou a secá-la. Vestiu um pijama limpo que pegou de uma gaveta e tomado-a no colo mais uma vez a levou para o quarto dele. Chegando lá colocou-a em sua cama e a cobriu. Logo depois, a empregada trouxe os medicamentos. Mesmo vendo que Vegeta estava com cara de mal ela o atormentava com todo tipo de perguntas. A atitude dele era muito estranha. Aquela criatura o enchia a paciência por muito tempo, e apesar de gritar algumas vezes com ela parecia que não era ele. Apesar de tudo, até agora a empregada continuava viva. Realmente era uma surpresa. Mas a resposta para isso era simples: Vegeta estava muito preocupado com Bulma, apesar de não admitir ele estava preocupado.

Muito tempo depois, a febre estava controlada e ela agora dormia calmamente. A empregada inconveniente já havia sumido e ele permanecia sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, enquanto a observava dormir e fazia algumas reflexões:

_Sua vida havia mudado consideravelmente, só o que não havia mudado era o seu orgulho ferido e o seu desejo de vingança incontrolável. Desde que nasceu foi treinado para ser o mais forte, para dominar. Assim que seu planeta foi destruído, trabalhou como soldado de Freeza. Perdeu a conta de quantas maldades tinha feito, de quantas pessoas ele tinha matado. Dizimava planetas inteiros sem piedade, crianças; mulheres; o que aparecesse em seu caminho. Veio á Terra para dominá-la e derrotar Kakarotto. Matou seus amigos, lutou com ele, foi embora quase morto. Há, como aquilo o incomodava. Cada vez que pensava na luta com Kakarotto seu sangue fervia. Nunca ninguém o havia humilhado daquele jeito. "Maldito kakarotto! Você ainda vai me pagar!". Podia sentir o gosto amargo da derrota. Depois, foi atrás da imortalidade e isto lhe custou á vida. Mais uma vez o maldito Kakarotto entrava em seu caminho ao tornar-se o guerreiro lendário e matar Freeza. Ele mesmo sonhava com o dia em que Freeza pagaria. "Mas como sempre aquele inútil insolente se meteu na minha vida". Respirou fundo e recostou a cabeça na poltrona. Lembrou-se ainda, do jovem misterioso que também podia se transformar em super sayajin. "Quem seria ele afinal?". Não cansava de se perguntar._

_Nesse momento, Bulma se remexeu na cama fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Observou-a se acomodar e voltar ao sono tranqüilo. Isso o fez lembrar de suas noites de sono, muitas mal dormidas; com pesadelos terríveis. Só conseguia descansar quando chegava á exaustão com seu treinamento. Mas, nesses últimos dias, estava tendo noites calmas e tranqüilas e ás vezes sonhava com coisas estúpidas. Nunca na vida havia se sentido assim. Estava mais calmo, mas contido. Desde que voltara a Terra e morava ali, ele tinha mudado. Talvez fosse culpa dela. Todo dia era a mesma história: entrava no seu quarto; o importunava; brigava com ele; gritava; dava ordens; e depois era solícita; carinhosa; preocupada. Sinceramente não compreendia. Mas no fundo gostava dela. Odiava admitir, mas admirava o fato dela desafiá-lo. Também gostava do fato dela se preocupar com ele, de agradá-lo. Nunca em sua vida alguém se preocupou com ele, ou lhe fez alguma gentileza, favores. De repente, um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao lembrar-se dos últimos dias. Havia se envolvido demais com aquela terráquea, e sabia que agora era tarde demais para voltar a trás. Sabia também que era difícil, não, era quase impossível resistir aos encantos dela. Muitas vezes se perguntava o que ela tinha de especial? E na mesma hora a resposta vinha em forma de uma enorme lista contendo os adjetivos necessários. Quem o conheceu, diria que não era o mesmo. "Quanta besteira" pensou zangado. "É claro que sou o mesmo". Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Sabia que logo teria que fazer uma escolha: ela ou Kakarotto e seu orgulho. "Não há escolhas! Não há escolhas!" Repetia sem parar. "Sou um sayajin lutar é a minha vida. Desejo ser o mais forte. Esses pensamentos são inúteis e falsos". Suspirou. "Quanto tempo perdido!" Precisava voltar aos treinos o quanto antes. "Nada pode me distrair. Eu tenho apenas um objetivo: derrotar Kakarotto! Nada mais importa. Nada mais..." Levantou-se e se retirou do quarto. Não queria ficar ali. Não tinha o porquê. _

Na manhã seguinte Bulma acordou. Ainda se sentia mal, e a última coisa que lembrava era que tinha deitado em seu quarto. Olhou em volta atordoada, tentava reconhecer o ambiente. "Estou no quarto do Vegeta?" Procurou-o pelo quarto mas não o viu. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, lá constatou que o dia amanhecera chuvoso. "Como o tempo mudou!". Caminhou e resolveu sair do quarto. Sentia frio. Ao passar pela cabeceira da cama notou alguns medicamentos. Leu as indicações de uso e percebeu que deveria tomá-los. "Mas de onde surgiu esses remédios?" Estava confusa. Nesse momento uma das empregadas entra no quarto:

- Srta! Exclama ela surpresa. – Deveria estar deitada! Adverte. – está com uma forte gripe e o médico receitou que repousasse.

- médico? Que médico? Bulma estava mais confusa.

- O médico que a examinou ontem. A Srta não se lembra? Perguntou surpresa.

- Não me lembro do que? Perguntou curiosa.

- Bom... ontem depois que a Srta. se retirou para dormir, começou a passar mal. Tinha febre alta e delirava muito. Daí, o Sr. Vegeta achou melhor chamar um médico e...

- Vegeta chamou um médico? Mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Sim, parecia muito preocupado com a Srta. Aliás, eu nunca vi o Sr. Vegeta agir dessa maneira.

Pela cara e surpresa da empregada Bulma julgou que era verdade.

- Ora. Quem diria.

- E não foi só isso. Disse a empregada tirando Bulma de seus pensamentos.

- Como assim? perguntou ela prontamente.

- Bom... é que... o Sr. Vegeta ele... bem... A empregada estava vermelha.

- O que é? Fale de uma vez! Mandou impaciente.

- Ontem a Srta. Estava com febre alta. E o médico receitou um banho frio para baixar a febre.

- Isso é óbvio! Mas o que tem de especial?

- Bom, o Sr. Vegeta deu o banho na Srta. A empregada estava muito envergonhada mas não perdeu a chance de fofocar.

Bulma também ficou constrangida e surpresa pela atitude dele.

- E não foi só isso! Secou a senhora, colocou um novo pijama e a trouxe para o quarto dele.

Cada novo fato surpreendia Bulma.

- Nós dissemos a ele para chamar o Sr. Yamcha, já que é o seu namorado. Mas ele ficou bravo e nos mandou calar a boca. Não é uma atitude estranha?

Com certeza a empregada queria fofocar. Bulma cortou as insinuações dela:

- Não se surpreenda! Advertiu Bulma. – E saiba que com febre alta não se brinca. Se ele me ajudou foi porque era necessário. Pare de pensar besteiras e volte aos seus serviços. Tinha a expressão severa.

Tempo depois ela foi atrás dele. Não ousou perguntar a empregada, porque com certeza levantaria mais fofocas entre eles. E definitivamente não queria ser alvo das fofocas dos empregados. Depois de procurá-lo pela casa toda não encontrou. Pensava sem parar. "Onde terá ido nessa chuva?" Resolveu voltar ao quarto e deitar mais um pouco. Pediu para uma empregada lhe trazer café na cama. Comeu pouco e voltou a dormir.

O domingo se passou assim, sem grandes novidades. Bulma não o viu o dia todo.

Na segunda-feira seus pais voltaram da viajem. A Sra. Briefs estava maravilhada, falava sem parar das novidades. O Professor foi direto para o jardim cuidar dos animais. Obviamente eles se espantaram em ver Bulma com uma tala no braço e o pé enfaixado. Ela inventou uma desculpa qualquer. Foi só nesse dia que Bulma viu Vegeta. Ele entrou no laboratório para pedir que o professor consertasse a nave. A tarde já voltava para os intensos treinos.

**Sinceramente odiei este capítulo. Mas por incrível que pareça não consegui alterá-lo muito, então resolvi deixar assim. Se puderem comentem. Beijinhos... **


	20. Tentativa de Reconciliação

RECONCILIAÇÃO

**RECONCILIAÇÃO**

Após o conserto da máquina, Vegeta ficou por lá a semana toda. Já era de se esperar que ele retomaria o tempo perdido. Em função disso Bulma o viu muito pouco. Nessa semana mal conseguiu trabalhar. Pensava muito sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Tinha vontade de dividir com alguém, talvez sua mãe. "Não isso estava fora de cogitação. Imagina o escândalo que ela faria!" Definitivamente não era a pessoa indicada, por mais que a amasse. Ás vezes sentia falta de ter pais normais.

Ao passar pelo jardim, percebeu que a nave de Vegeta estava sofrendo muito com os impactos e logo ela não resistiria mais. Precisava dar um jeito nisso, ou ele colocaria todos, inclusive ele mesmo em risco. Decidiu ir ao laboratório conversar com seu pai e tomar uma providência:

- Papai! Chamou ela entrando no laboratório.

- Sim querida. Respondeu o pai virando-se para olhá-la.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa antes que a nave de Vegeta exploda novamente. Disse preocupada.

- Você também notou que a nave já não agüenta mais? Perguntou ele.

- Já. Respondeu. - E se não fizermos nada a respeito logo vai acontecer um desastre.

- Eu mesmo tentei avisá-lo do perigo, mas você sabe como é o Vegeta... Suspiro. – Não aceita sugestões; críticas. Realmente é um rapaz difícil. Falou coçando a nuca.

- Eu pensei que podíamos fazer uma sala apropriada para ele treinar. Falou ela.

- Hum... interessante. Disse o professor pensativo. - Vou providenciar os cálculos com os engenheiros. Assim que tivermos a planta da sala, começaremos o trabalho. Decidiu.

- Bom, espero ajudá-lo. Falou ela animada.

Bulma trabalhou durante a tarde sem muita empolgação. Na hora do jantar comeu pouco e como nos outros dias, Vegeta não estava presente. Logo subiu para seu quarto, precisava de um banho. Arrumou-se lindamente e desceu para assistir um pouco de Tv. Sua mãe a elogiou e também percebeu sua inquietação. Bulma claro, tentou desmentir. Quando cansou de assistir Tv, foi tomar um pouco de ar no jardim. Sentou-se em um dos bancos enquanto olhava as estrelas, a noite estava bonita. Não percebeu que alguém se aproximava por suas costas. Assim que o visitante tocou seu ombro ela levou um susto:

- Calma Bulma! Advertiu Yamcha.

- Yamcha? Perguntou surpresa pela visita.

- Olá! Respondeu ele com cara de bobo.

- O que você faz aqui? Perguntou impaciente.

- Vim conversar um pouco. Respondeu ele. – Desde que terminamos não nos falamos mais... levou a mão ao queixo. – Na verdade nos vimos apenas aquele dia no parque. Relembrou.

Bulma nada respondeu. Ignorando-o voltou a observar o céu.

- Posso me sentar? Perguntou.

- Pode. Respondeu meio insegura.

- Como tem passado? Perguntou curioso.

- Bem obrigada. Respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu estou em um novo time de beisebol! Estamos em primeiro lugar no campeonato. Comemorou.

- Que bom pra vocês. Disse simplesmente.

Ouve um minuto de silêncio. Bulma não agüentava mais aquela conversa. Yamcha também parecia desconfortável. Ela resolveu levantar e entrar na casa:

- Está tarde, preciso entrar e descansar. Disse saindo.

Yamcha agarrou o braço dela o que a deixou surpresa. E levantando-se também começou a falar:

- Espere! Pediu. – Precisamos conversar.

- Não temos mais nada para conversar. Falou ela soltando-se dele calmamente.

- Bulma seja razoável. Pediu ele. – Você sabe que devemos conversar.

- Você deve ser razoável! Acusou ela. – Não entendo sobre o que você quer conversar. Achei que já estava tudo resolvido entre nós. Pensou um pouco e continuou: - Pelo menos para mim está.

- Não podemos jogar nossa história fora desse jeito. Ele estava nervoso agora.

- Você jogou-a fora! Não eu. Disse defendendo-se. – Toda vez que você era infiel, jogava nossa história fora. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

- Você sempre me perdoou! Disse ele. – Por que não pode me perdoar agora?

- Porque não é dessa maneira. Essas coisas nos causam feridas, nos machucam. Seus olhos eram de uma expressão dura.

– Toda vez que acontecia era porque você me abandonava. Acusou ele.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Disse exasperada. – Deixe de ser cara de pau. Você me traiu porque não passa de um mulherengo.

- Mas eu amo você! Disse num sussurro enquanto tocava o rosto dela.

- Isso já não faz mais efeito em mim. Disse abaixando os olhos e tirando a mão dele.

- Eu não acredito. Yamcha virava-se de costas.

- Yamcha... disse suspirando. – Você sabe que acabou. Ficamos juntos por muito tempo, passamos por muitas coisas: várias brigas, reconciliações, aventuras, enfim. Mas acabou. Disse ela tocando o ombro dele. – Eu amo você, mas como um amigo.

- Existe alguém? Perguntou ainda de costas.

Bulma refletiu um pouco antes de responder: - Sim! Disse simplesmente.

- Eu o conheço? Perguntou olhando-a.

- Não. Ela baixou os olhos, não sabia mentir.

- Está mentindo. Acusou ele. – Eu a conheço muito bem, e sei quando mente. Seu olhar agora era frio. – É vegeta não é?

Ela nada respondeu apenas o encarou.

- Eu sei que é! Como pode gostar daquele monstro. Yamcha parecia descontrolado. - Você não vê que ele é mal, um assassino frio? Perguntava alterado. - Ele me matou, matou nossos amigos. Você mesma quase morreu nas mãos dele em Namekusei. Ele não se importa com nada. É um sádico, um louco, vingativo...

- Já chega! Berrou ela.- Pare com isso! Você não o conhece, não sabe nada sobre ele. Não admito que fale assim. Tinha os punhos cerrados.

- E você o conhece? Perguntou desafiador.

- O suficiente para me entregar a ele. Bulma disse essas palavras sem pensar e na mesma hora se arrependeu.

Yamcha ficou ainda mais transtornado ao ouvir isso. Agarrando-a pelo braço de maneira estúpida como nunca tinha feito disse:

- Você dormiu com ele! Estava incrédulo.

- Me solte! Está me machucando. Ela tentava se desvencilhar.

Ele soltou-a colocou as mãos na cabeça e continuou: - Está bem! Se você queria se vingar de mim, parabéns conseguiu.

- Não quero me vingar de você. Aconteceu. A respiração dela estava alterada.

- Eu estou disposto a perdoar você. Ele andava de um lado para o outro atordoado. - Fiz muitas vezes isso com você. Tudo bem eu mereci. Dizia. - Tenho certeza de que você não queria. Ele se aproveitou de você numa hora de tristeza...

- Ele não se aproveitou! Gritou ela interrompendo ele. – Eu quis! Todas ás vezes eu o seduzi! Quase ficou sem ar.

- Todas ás vezes? Esta me dizendo que ocorreu mais de uma vez? Yamcha suava. Cada nova revelação o deixava mais atordoado. – Pare de me dizer mentiras. Disse ele enquanto a abraçava a força. – Eu sei que você só quer me ferir.

- Me solte Yamcha! Me solte, por favor. Era inútil tentar se desvencilhar dele. – Eu jamais inventaria uma coisa dessas.

Ele ainda a mantinha presa. Tentava beija-la a força: - Pare! Por favor, pare! Pedia ela. Ambos não notaram que alguém se aproximava.

- Solte-a! A voz era grave e a ordem clara.

Isso os assustou e ambos olharam na direção da voz. Era Vegeta que estava á muito tempo ouvindo a conversa. Quando percebeu que Yamcha estava exaltado demais resolveu entrar em ação.

- Disse para soltá-la. Você é surdo inseto? Perguntou desafiante.

- Você... respondeu Yamcha enquanto partia pra cima de Vegeta. Vegeta não fez esforço algum para derrubá-lo com um só golpe. No chão, Yamcha gemia de dor. Nesse momento, Vegeta abria a mão e uma bola de energia se formava. Assim que Bulma percebeu correu até ele e o impediu. Ele nada respondeu apenas ficou observando. Bulma agora corria até Yamcha pra ver como esse estava. Ele a empurrou pro lado e levantando-se com dificuldade, limpou o sangue da boca. Olhou para Vegeta, depois para Bulma e se foi.

Bulma estava arrasada. Olhando para Vegeta disse:

- Obrigada! Ela agradecia por muitas coisas, entre elas, por não matar Yamcha.

Ele nada respondeu e retirou-se. Ela também foi para o quarto. Lá não conseguiu dormir. Chorou um pouco, estava confusa. Assim permaneceu até a madrugada. Quando o cansaço venceu, ela adormeceu.


	21. Uma surpresa para Vegeta

UMA SURPRESA PARA VEGETA

**UMA SURPRESA PARA VEGETA**

Bulma se exercitava no jardim. Havia um grande movimento de engenheiros e empreiteiros. A obra da nova sala gravitacional de Vegeta estava quase finalizada. Enquanto se exercitava, ela pensava se devia ou não fazer um dormitório novo para Vegeta dentro da sala: _"Se eu faço um quarto lá, nunca mais eu o vejo! Vai querer viver ali dentro!"_ Pensava ela. Isto lhe causava grande preocupação. Não via Vegeta com muita freqüência desde o episódio com Yamcha. _"Imagine o Vegeta numa sala bem maior, mais potente e com dormitório ao lado? Só sairia dali para comer". _Reclama.

Vegeta nem imaginava que Bulma estivesse tão empenhada em algo para ele. De repente, o engenheiro chefe chama Bulma:

- Senhorita! Chama ele.- Devemos saber se haverá um dormitório ou não. Comunica.

- Pode fazer. Autoriza ela com pesar.

Terminando seus exercícios ela entra na casa em direção ao seu quarto. No meio do corredor vê Vegeta depois de quatro dias. Ele nada fala apenas se cruzam sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Isso irrita Bulma ainda mais. _"Como é grosso!"_ Pensa ela. _"Como é orgulhosa!"_ Pensa ele. Vegeta come alguma coisa e retorna aos treinos. Bulma vai para o banho, arruma-se e sai para trabalhar.

Ela retorna a noite. Quando chega ao jardim encontra seus pais observando a estrutura da nova sala gravitacional. Surpresa ela diz:

- Já ficou pronta? Pergunta parando para observar também.

- Terminamos á algumas horas. Comunica o professor.

- O bonitão do Vegeta vai ter uma surpresa! Fala a Sra. Briefs feliz.

- Vamos chamá-lo para que ele veja! Diz o professor.

- Não papai! Diz Bulma. – Ainda não! Deixe que mais tarde eu aviso. Fala.

- Mas por que? Pergunta ele.

- Deixe-o treinar mais um pouco. Responde.- Vocês sabem como ele reage á quem atrapalha seu treinamento.

- Bem... Pensando por este lado... O professor fica meio indeciso.

Todos entraram na casa, a sra. Briefs comunica Bulma que vai servir o jantar. Ela toma uma ducha e desce. Jantam. Minutos depois Bulma está na sala estudando uns documentos. Os pais decidem subir, o dia foi muito cansativo para eles:

- Boa noite querida! Dizem antes de sair.

- Boa noite. Responde Bulma olhando os documentos.

Mais tarde Vegeta entra na casa. Passa por Bulma sem ao menos notá-la. Come o restante do jantar. Volta para sala, só ai percebe a presença dela:

- Ainda acordada? Pergunta surpreso.

Bulma levanta a cabeça para encará-lo: - Precisava estudar estes documentos. Fica surpresa, já que ele ultimamente não fala com ninguém. Olhando o relógio na parede fala: – Puxa! Realmente está tarde. Diz ela. – Já terminou seus treinamentos? Pergunta.

- Ainda não. Responde ele antes de começar a se retirar.

- Espere! Pede ela meio insegura.

- O que você quer? Pergunta ele com mal-humor repentino.

- Preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa. Diz levantando-se do sofá e indo na direção dele.

- Agora eu não posso! Avisa ele irritado. – Eu preciso treinar. E começa a se retirar novamente.

- Não vai demorar nada. Comunica. – E eu aposto que você vai gostar! Diz desafiadora.

- Gostar do que? Pergunta parando novamente e olhando para ela.

- Me acompanha que eu te mostro! Diz ela passando por ele e puxando-o pela mão.

- Se for mais uma idiotice sua... Avisa ele. – Eu juro que você me paga! Estava carrancudo.

- Deixa de ser mal-humorado! Ela faz uma careta. Caminharam por todo o jardim até que entraram no prédio que leva ao laboratório. Ainda de mãos dadas com ela ele reclama:

- Eu não tenho interesse em suas invenções idiotas. Fala ele ao perceber que entraram no prédio do laboratório.

- Minhas invenções não são estúpidas. Diz brava. – E não esqueça que elas te ajudam a treinar e ficar mais forte.

- Humpf. Reclama virando o rosto.

De repente eles param em uma porta de metal espessa. Estavam no prédio novo que era anexo ao laboratório. Bulma pega uma chave que lembra um cartão e passa no leitor da porta. Ela abre e eles entram. Acendem as luzes e o enorme ambiente se ilumina mostrando o interior da sala.

- O que é isso? Pergunta ele curioso.

- É a sua nova sala de treinamentos. Diz ela.

- Uma nova sala gravitacional? Pergunta desconfiado.

- Isso mesmo! Confirma ela. – Resolvi construir esta sala para você poder treinar melhor. Ela é maior, sua estrutura é muito reforçada. Assim, você pode treinar sem correr o risco de se machucar ou explodir a minha casa! Diz colocando o dedo no nariz dele. - Esta sala agüenta uma gravidade aumentada em mais de 800 vezes. Concluiu satisfeita.

- Mais de 800 vezes? Parecia surpreso. Olhando a sala com cautela ele diz: - Tenho que admitir... Ás vezes até uma inútil como você consegue se superar! Essa era a maneira dele de dizer que gostou. Bulma fica irritada. Estava cansada das grosserias dele.

- Escuta aqui Vegeta! Fala irritada. – Estou cansada de suas grosserias. Eu não sou uma inútil. Reclama enquanto ele como sempre nem se importa. – Ao invés de ofender por que não diz obrigada?

Ele apenas a encara em pé sem nada dizer. Adorava irritá-la. Tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas. Isso á irritou ainda mais e chegando perto dele chutou a sua canela. Como ele esperava algo assim, apenas endureceu os músculos da canela. Bulma sentiu como se chutasse uma barra de aço.

- Ai! Ai! Fala ela segurando o pé. – Você é feito de aço? Pergunta chorosa pela dor.

- Bem feito! Disse ele.- Ninguém mandou você querer me chutar.

- Eu te odeio! Diz ela partindo pra cima dele novamente. Ele a segurou. Ela começou a se debater mas logo foi controlada sem esforço algum. Tinha sua respiração bastante ofegante.

- Me solte! Mandava ela. – Me solte!

- Só depois que você parar com essa atitude ridícula. Dizia ele calmamente.

- Como eu te detesto! Te detesto! Ela berrava pra divertimento dele.

Já mais calma e com a respiração voltando ao normal, Bulma já não faz esforço para desvencilhar-se dele. Nesse instante eles se dão conta de como estão perto. Vegeta começa a sentir o cheiro dos cabelos e pescoço dela. Devagar começa a percorrer o caminho de seu colo com o nariz, absorvendo todo seu cheiro. Bulma fecha os olhos enquanto sente-se arrepiar pelo toque dele. Sente-o beijar-lhe a nuca e isso á faz suspirar. Virando-a de frente para ele, eles se beijam fervorosamente. Bulma passa os braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto Vegeta a agarra pela cintura. Os beijos são cada vez mais intensos. Afastam-se um pouco para respirar, ao encarar-se percebem o desejo em seus olhares.

- Mais calma! Pergunta com um meio sorriso.

- Um pouco! Responde. – Ficaria muito mais se você fizer amor comigo, do jeito que só você sabe. Ela sorri maliciosa. As palavras dela causam satisfação e prazer á ele. Voltando a beijá-la, ele caminha até o quarto indicado por ela.

No quarto eles amam-se com uma urgência e uma saudade tamanha. Exausto Vegeta adormece profundamente. Bulma observa ele dormir por uns instantes e sai sem fazer barulho. Já em seu quarto ela relembra os acontecimentos. _"Ele vai ter uma surpresa ao não me encontrar"_. Pensa enquanto segue para a ducha. Vegeta acorda durante a madrugada. Sente-se exausto. Passa a mão ao seu lado e percebe que está vazio. Olha assustado para o lado. _"Onde ela foi?"_ Pergunta-se. Vai até o banheiro e não a encontra. _"Se eu não estivesse nu, juraria que era um sonho"_ Diz com estranheza. Logo o mal-humor habitual toma conta dele. Resolve experimentar sua nova sala para esquecer suas frustrações ao não encontra-la á seu lado.

O dia amanhece e segue sem novidades. Bulma vai ao laboratório adiantar alguns projetos, á tarde vai aos escritórios. Durante o almoço não vê Vegeta. Fica sabendo depois que ele pediu que suas refeições fossem levadas á nova sala. "Já era de se imaginar" Pensa insatisfeita com a notícia. No final do dia ela vai ao quarto. Enche a banheira de água e coloca muitos sais de banho. Entra e solta um suspiro de prazer. Brinca alguns momentos com a espuma e pensa: _"O que eu tenho que fazer, para derrubar as muralhas que você coloca Vegeta?"_ Ela mergulha e segura á respiração alguns minutos em baixo da água. Retornando faz um bico ainda pensativa. Minutos depois deixa o banho com um sorriso. Já no quarto ela começa seu ritual de beleza. Abrindo algumas sacolas pega diferentes cremes que comprara esta tarde. Já perfumada o suficiente olha o relógio de cabeceira: _"Oito horas!"_ Pensa. _"Logo meu pai e minha mãe irão dormir e eu vou fazer uma visitinha para o meu príncipe"._ Coloca uma nova camisola e um hobby. Sem ter o que fazer pega uma revista para ler enquanto tem que aguardar.

Dez horas da noite, Bulma ouve passos no corredor. _"Provavelmente são os meus pais" _Pensa. Minutos depois ela resolve sair do quarto e verificar. Vai até a ponta da escada e percebe que não há movimentação de pessoas lá em baixo. Volta pelo corredor e decide verificar o quarto dos pais. Vagarosamente abre a porta do quarto do casal: _"Bingo!"_ Pensa ela ao encontrá-los dormindo. Dá meia volta e vai para a sala gravitacional. Passa antes pela cozinha e pega uma bandeja de frutas. Ao chegar no jardim, ela é quase surpreendida por um dos seguranças. _"Ufa!"_ Suspira aliviada. _"Essa passou perto"_. Caminha pelos corredores do prédio. Vai até o laboratório e pega uma chave reserva para poder entrar na sala.

Assim que para em frente á porta, verifica que a sala está fora de funcionamento. _"Ótimo! Posso entrar sem nenhum problema!"_. Entrando, percebe que está tudo escuro. Vê apenas a fraca luz vinda do dormitório. Vagarosamente vai entrando no quarto. Vegeta também não está lá. Só então ela percebe que a luz vem do banheiro. "Ele está no banho" Concluiu ela. Resolve deitar na cama e aguardar ele sair. Põe a bandeja no chão.

No banho, Vegeta percebe uma pequena presença. Tirando a espuma dos olhos ele pensa insatisfeito: _"Tenho visitas! E conheço muito bem esse Ki"_. Continua o banho mal humorado pela presença de Bulma. Cada vez que pensava em ter um momento só seu, ela aparecia para encher-lhe os ouvidos com besteiras. _"Será que um sayajin não pode ter um momento de paz e solidão?"_ Pensava. Solidão! Essa era sua palavra preferida, mas desde que permanecera na Terra, mais propriamente dito na casa de Bulma não conseguia ficar só. Quando não era o professor com invenções idiotas, era a sra. Briefs com coisas malucas ou chazinhos com bolacha. _"Humpf"_ Estava aborrecido. Enquanto a água caia em seus ombros, sentia os músculos doloridos. Estava exausto. Aliás, há alguns dias ele se sentia exausto. _"Não faz mal!"_ Pensava enquanto a satisfação tomava conta dele. Sabia que estava progredindo. E isso era o mais importante. Muitas vezes esquecia-se de comer ou dormir. Mas logo chegaria ao nível de Super Sayajin e ultrapassaria de uma vez por todas os poderes de Kakarotto. Podia sentir isso á cada dia que treinava. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha.

Ao ouvir o chuveiro ser desligado, Bulma retira o hobby e arrumasse de maneira sexy na cama. O coração estava aos pulos, já que Vegeta poderia pular em cima dela e fazer amor á noite toda ao vê-la ali ou botá-la pra fora como se fosse apenas um entulho qualquer. Trancou a respiração assim que a porta começou a ser aberta. Ao sair do banheiro Vegeta corre o quarto com os olhos e só para ao encontrá-la em sua cama. Sem rodeios ele pergunta:

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Pergunta olhando-a de maneira indiscreta.

- Estava com saudades! Responde ela. – Não vi você o dia todo. Reclama.

Fingindo ignorar os comentários dela e torna a perguntar: - E posso saber como entrou aqui? Na verdade ele pouco se importava com aquilo. A visão dela diante dele fazia com que todos os sentimentos ruins fossem afastados.

- Eu tenho os meus meios. Disse ela sem revelar que possuía uma chave extra. – Terminou seu treinamento? Agora era a vez dela perguntar.

- Na verdade estava no meio de um descanso. Respondeu ele.

- Ótimo! Mas agora chegou a hora de relaxar. Pisca pra ele de maneira maliciosa. Levantando-se vai até ele. Colando seu corpo ao dele lhe dá um beijo cheio de saudades. Assim que afastam-se ela diz: - Essa noite você é meu! Essas palavras causam um arrepio em ambos, mas ela sem querer fica corada. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido desta maneira. Quando possuía intimidade com Yamcha, tudo era muito romântico e cheio de pudores. Mas com Vegeta ela sentia que todos os seus extintos mais pecaminosos vinham á tona. Era como se eles tivessem sido despertados de uma só vez.

Empurrando-o para cama, Bulma o faz deitar. Antes, tira a toalha da cintura dele. Ele fica apoiado nos cotovelos enquanto observa-a tirar a camisola ficando apenas com a lingerie de baixo, que aliás, era muito sexy. Ela fica de joelhos e aproxima-se dele. Empurrando-o para que deite a cabeça no travesseiro, ela percorre o pescoço dele com a boca. Assim, começa uma longa e vagarosa exploração ao corpo dele. Pega alguns morangos e coloca em sua boca, coloca na boca dele também. Bulma beija, lambe, mordisca cada parte dele. Ao chegar á parte mais íntima, ela não se intimida e começa a acariciá-lo com a boca. Ele morde os lábios para não gemer. Ela acha divertido. Ela explora o corpo dele várias e várias vezes, concentrando toda a sua atenção ao ponto principal. Quando se dá por satisfeita tira a calcinha e sobe em cima dele. Com movimentos suaves ela começa um balanço excitante com os quadris. Gemidos abafados saem de sua boca. Ele também não consegue mais segurar. Volta e meia os olhares se cruzam. Podem perceber o prazer e desejo que os consomem. Ela acelera os movimentos. Ele fica observando-a. _"Como é linda!"_ Pensa enquanto enlouquece com os movimentos frenéticos e palavras que ela lhe diz ao pé do ouvido. Horas depois e várias posições depois eles chegam ao clímax. Comem mais algumas frutas. Exausta ela se aninha a ele.

Vegeta estava com os olhos fechados há algum tempo. Parecia dormir um sono gostoso. _"É hora de ir!"_ Pensa Bulma. Assim que sai dos braços dele e começa a vestir-se ele abre os olhos. Quando vai olhá-lo pela última vez os olhares se encontram.

- Está fugindo? Pergunta sério.

- Não tenho do que fugir! Responde ela vestindo o hobby.

- E porque estava tão silenciosa?

- Não queria acordá-lo. Responde sem convicção. – Acredito que você vai descansar mais um pouco e voltar a treinar mais tarde. Comenta na esperança que ele negue e peça que ela passe a noite ali. Espera alguns minutos, mas como o pedido não vem, ela despede-se dizendo: – Até amanhã.

Ele permanece pensativo com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Era orgulhoso demais para pedir á ela que ficasse. Descansa mais um pouco e volta a treinar como um louco até cair exausto. No seu quarto, Bulma toma uma ducha e vai dormir.

Dois meses se seguem desta maneira: quando Bulma não vai até o quarto dele ele inventa alguma desculpa para ir ao dela. Não conseguem deixar de se amar um só dia.


	22. Bebê á caminho

BEBÊ Á CAMINHO

**BEBÊ Á CAMINHO**

Bulma acordou tarde. Ao levantar da cama sentiu uma forte náusea seguida de uma tontura. Resolveu sentar-se e esperar as sensações diminuir. Minutos depois, ainda enjoada foi até o banheiro, pegou a escova de dentes e a pasta. Assim que colocou na boca e sentiu o gosto de menta, colocou tudo pra fora. Olhando-se no espelho percebeu que estava pálida e com olheiras. Estava péssima, as tonturas voltaram: "_Acho que eu abusei nas minhas visitas ao Vegeta!"_ Pensa, analisando que dorme pouco. _"Meu lindo rosto está horrível"._ Desanimada apenas veste um roupão e desce atrás de algum remédio para o estômago. Chegando á cozinha encontra a sra. Briefs arrumando a mesa de café, uma de suas atividades preferidas:

- Bulminha querida! Exclama ao vê-la. Você está com uma aparência terrível! Tinha as mãos apoiadas no rosto.

Bulma fez uma careta. Pegou um remédio e respondeu: - Obrigada mamãe! A senhora sabe como levantar o astral de uma pessoa. Completou irônica.

- Você está doente ou coisa assim? Pergunta ela ao ver Bulma pegar um remédio.

- Acho que comi algo que não me fez bem! Explica.- Estou tão enjoada! Coloca a mão no estomago.

- Que pena! Lamenta-se a sra. Briefs. – Logo hoje que eu comprei esses doces maravilhosos. Diz mostrando a bandeja repleta de doces.

Ao ver os doces, Bulma sente uma forte náusea, e sem perder tempo corre em direção ao banheiro para vomitar. Nesse momento o professor chega:

- O que aconteceu com nossa filha? Pergunta curioso.

- Ela comeu algo que não fez bem. Conta á esposa.

Bulma estava no quarto agora. Cobriu-se até o pescoço. Sentia-se fraca, pois não parava de vomitar. Tudo o que via ou cheirava causava-lhe náuseas ou vômitos. A sra. Briefs decide verificar se ela está bem. Entra no quarto da filha e leva a mão em sua testa para ver se esta está com febre, mas não percebe alteração na temperatura. Olha para o rosto de Bulma e nota a palidez, preocupada diz:

- O que você comeu para te deixar assim querida? Pergunta ela ao lado da filha.

- Não faço idéia mamãe. Lembrei-me de tudo o que comi, não havia nada que pudesse provocar tantos enjôos. Explica.

- Acho melhor chamar um médico. Diz a mãe.

- Não precisa! Fala Bulma. – Logo eu ficarei melhor! Termina confiante.

- Você é quem sabe. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. Beija a testa da filha. – Descanse um pouco filhinha. Aconselha.

Vegeta entra na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Lá, encontra os pais de Bulma que ainda tomam café. Detestava fazer as refeições com eles, e por isso, sempre tentava evitar comendo em horários mais tarde. Desta vez, para a sua surpresa não conseguiu. Sentou-se a mesa enquanto tentava ignorar a conversa deles.

- Como está a nossa filha? Pergunta o professor para a esposa que acabara de chegar.

- Ainda se sente mal, a pobrezinha! Responde ela preocupada. Vegeta nesse momento presta atenção á conversa.

- Acho melhor chamar um médico. Diz o professor.

- Eu perguntei isso á ela, mas você sabe como é a nossa filha! Comenta. - Ela não quis ver o doutor.

- Talvez não seja nada grave. Completa ele.

- Eu não sei! Diz a mãe pensativa. – Desconfio de algo, mas esperarei até o momento certo.

- E do que desconfia? Pergunta o marido curioso.

- Quando chegar á hora eu falo. Responde ela. – Agora, deixe-me comer estes doces magníficos que eu comprei e...

Vegeta já tinha se levantado. A sra.Briefs nem pareceu notá-lo, pois não o importunou com suas besteiras. _"Bulma está doente?"_ Pergunta-se. Segue para sua sala ainda pensativo: "_Ontem á noite ela parecia bem ... Bah! Deve ser mais uma de suas frescuras!"_ Diz ele enquanto liga a sala de gravidade e reinicia seus treinamentos.

Perto do meio dia Bulma já sentia-se melhor. Tomou um banho rápido e foi ao laboratório adiantar algumas coisas. Não quis almoçar, sentia um pequeno enjôo e preferiu não arriscar. Quando eram três horas, ela fez uma pausa, pegou o telefone e pediu a uma empregada que lhe trouxesse uma enorme jarra de suco de manga e dois sanduíches naturais. Na cozinha, a sra. Briefs acha estranho o pedido da filha. Além de ser muita comida, ela sabia que Bulma não era muito fã de manga nem de sanduíches naturais, apesar de sempre estar de dieta. Ela mesma decide levar o "almoço" da filha. Bulma estava distraída com um novo equipamento e não percebeu a mãe que a observava.

- Que foi? Pergunta ela assim que percebe a mãe lhe observando.

- Estava apenas te observando querida. Diz a sra. Briefs com um sorriso. – Trouxe o seu lanche. Mas ainda acho que você deve almoçar. Adverte.

- Eu ainda me sinto enjoada. Responde ela levando a mão ao estômago. – E me deu uma vontade louca de tomar suco de manga. Deve ser o calor! Comenta.

- Querida! Fala a sra. Briefs. – Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal. Começa ela.

- Uma pergunta pessoal? Bulma fica espantada, sua mãe nunca se meteu ou teve curiosidades de sua vida pessoal. – Pode fazer. Diz enquanto toma o suco.

- Você está "saindo" com alguém ultimamente? Pergunta cautelosa.

"Saindo", Bulma sabe o que essas palavras significam quando pronunciadas pela mãe. Apesar de parecer avoada a sra. Briefs sabe ser séria e sensata quando necessário. Pensa um pouco e responde:

- Estou! Ela olha a reação da mãe.

- É alguém que eu conheça? O interrogatório continua.

Bulma reflete mais um pouco antes de responder. Concluiu que não é hora de contar sobre Vegeta.

- Não mamãe! Afirma. – Você não o conhece, ele não é daqui.

A sra. Briefs fica calada. Elas se olham por uns instantes. Depois a mãe parece voltar ao seu estado natural:

- Bom querida se alimente bem! Eu tenho alguns afazeres. Comenta. Antes de sair ela aproxima-se da filha e lhe dá um abraço. Bulma se assusta com a reação da mãe.

- Mamãe a sra. está bem? Pergunta.

- É claro que sim! Só quero lhe dizer que você ainda é a minha princesa. E se acontecer alguma coisa com você, estarei aqui para te ajudar e proteger. Quando se sentir confiante e quiser conversar ou contar-me algo, estarei sempre aqui. Nunca esqueça disso Bulminha. Ela olha a filha feliz.

- Obrigado mamãe! Agradece Bulma sem entender muita coisa. – Eu também amo você. Diz ela.

Voltando ao trabalho Bulma fica tentando imaginar o que a mãe queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Tempo depois desistiu: _"Eu nunca vou entendê-la"._ Pensa.

Enquanto está distraída, ela não percebe que Vegeta entra no laboratório.

- Estão você está aí. Diz ele fazendo-a se assustar.

- Que susto! Reclama ela com a mão no coração. – Você sempre tem que entrar assim como um gato? Diz ao fato dele não fazer nenhum barulho.

- A culpa é sua que vive no mundo da lua e não percebe quando alguém entra. Retruca ele.

- O que foi? Sentiu saudades? Provoca.

- Não! Responde seco. – Quero que venha dar uma olhada no painel de controles da minha sala. A voz séria.

- Tá bom! Reclama ela. _"Bem que podia ser saudade"_ Pensa enquanto vai para a sala dele.

Lá ela pergunta:

- Qual é o problema? Estava impaciente.

- Quando eu aumento a gravidade, ela não se mantém. Acho que está desregulada. Avisa ele.

Bulma começa a inspeciona a máquina por alguns minutos e descobre o defeito no computador. Começa a consertar. Uma hora depois, Vegeta já reclamava da demora como sempre, enquanto Bulma dizia que se ele ficasse lhe importunando ela demoraria o dobro para consertar.

Quando ela termina:

- Finalmente! Diz ele observando-a guardar as ferramentas que tinha trazido.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Fala ela ainda chateada. Nesse instante ela sente um forte enjôo. Apóia-se no computador.

- O que foi? Pergunta ele.

- Não sei, de repente senti um enjôo forte e... Não terminou de falar, e desmaiou. Vegeta segurou-a antes que caísse. Levou-a para o dormitório e interfonou para que um dos empregados enviasse um médico á sala dele.

Enquanto esperava o médico ele pensava: "_E mais essa agora! Só para atrasar meu treinamento"_ reclamava. O médico chega e Vegeta mostra onde ela está. Logo depois nos deixa sozinhos. O médico mede a pressão de Bulma e verifica que está muito baixa. Coloca uma substância num algodão e leva ao nariz dela para que acorde. Bulma sente-se atordoada:

- O que houve? A cabeça ainda gira.

- Você teve um desmaio. Avisa o médico. Ocasionado por uma queda de pressão repentina. Ele agora mede o pulso dela e verifica que está baixo. – Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

- 02 sanduíches naturais. Informa ela.

- Só isso? Pergunta o médico.

- Hoje de manhã eu passei muito mal. Tive muitos enjôos e tonturas. Não me lembro de ter comido nada de estranho para vomitar daquele jeito. Diz ela. - E como não conseguia comer nada, achei melhor comer sanduíches naturais. Completa enquanto o médico observa seus olhos.

- Você não me parece estar com anemia nem com falta de vitaminas, e apesar do desmaio está bastante corada. Diz ele. – Sua menstruação está em dia? Pergunta enquanto torna a tirar a pressão dela.

- Não. Responde enquanto faz a soma. – Na verdade está atrasada mais de vinte dias! Constata.

O médico nada responde. Apenas pega um bloco e faz algumas anotações. Assim que termina recomenda:

- Faça estes exames! Diz entregando a ela os papéis. – Você deve repousar. Alimente-se com coisas leves e tome bastante líquido. Assim que tiver os resultados eu lhe espero no consultório. Avisa enquanto guarda os objetos.

- Obrigada doutor. Agradece ela.

O médico sai e ela inda está deitada. Nessa hora Vegeta retorna:

- Está melhor? Pergunta.

- Um pouco. Responde ela. – Ainda estou com muitas náuseas. Gostaria de ir para o meu quarto, mas me sinto um pouco tonta. Reclama.

- Eu levo você. Fala ele.

- Jura? Pergunta ela feliz.

- Se não for assim eu não vou conseguir treinar. Diz ele para tristeza dela.

- Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. Concluiu.

Assim que a deixou no quarto Vegeta retornou aos treinos. Bulma ficou na cama o restante do dia. No dia seguinte ela levantou cedo. Ainda enjoada, correu para o laboratório para fazer os exames que o médico lhe pediu. Voltou para casa, finalmente os enjôos haviam diminuído e ela começou a sentir fome. A mesa de café ainda estava exposta. Sentou-se e comeu como nunca. A sra. Briefs que estava por perto reparou a imensa quantidade de comida que a filha praticamente devorou.

- Quanto apetite! Disse ela espantada.

- Finalmente os enjôos passaram. Comentou Bulma. – E eu estava louca de fome. Vou aproveitar que me sinto melhor e trabalhar um pouco. Disse saindo da mesa.

- E quando seus exames ficam prontos? Perguntou a mãe.

- Amanhã de manhã. Respondeu ela antes de sair.

O dia seguiu normalmente. Á tardinha Bulma resolveu sair. Passou em uma loja especializada em artigos para banho e comprou alguns óleos de massagem e espuma de banho. Voltou para casa correndo.

Já passavam das 10:00 horas quando seus pais se retiraram. Sabendo que logo Vegeta faria uma parada nos treinos para comer alguma coisa, ela ficou só de roupão escorada na sacada de onde podia vê-lo sair da sala gravitacional.

Minutos depois ele aparece no jardim, olhando para cima á vê. Voando até lá pergunta:

- Ainda acordada? Diz flutuando.

- Estava te esperando. Fala ela.

- Me esperando? Pergunta.

- Já terminou seus treinos? Ela ignora a pergunta dele.

- Sim. Hoje estou muito cansado e com os músculos doloridos. Reclamou.

Bulma ficou surpresa, ele nunca respondia nada diretamente e nunca reclamava de cansaço. _"Deve estar de bom humor"_ Comemorou mentalmente.

- Acho que você precisa relaxar um pouco. Diz ela chegando mais perto dele o possível.

Ele apenas dá um meio sorriso em resposta.

- Entre que eu cuido de você. Pede ela entrando no quarto. Ele permanece uns instantes ainda do lado de fora. Não tem certeza se quer entrar mas acaba não resistindo.

No interior do quarto ela senta-o na cama e começa despi-lo. Pede então que ele vá para o banheiro. Lá, a banheira está cheia de água quente. Vegeta dá um suspiro de alívio ao entrar na água. Bulma se coloca atrás dele e começa a massageá-lo. Logo ela sente os músculos dos ombros dele se soltarem. Vai até a parte da frente e começa a massagear os pés dele. Ele não reclama de nada e obedece a todos os pedidos dela. Após massagear tudo o que foi possível ela tira o roupão e revela que estava nua. Entra na banheira junto com ele e envolve as pernas em sua cintura. Eles beijam-se cada vez mais intensamente e fazem amor na banheira. Após o clímax, ela fica apoiada no peito dele enquanto envolve os braços dele em volta dela, obrigando-o a abraçá-la. Conversam um pouco. Bulma está surpresa pelo fato dele conversar com ela, mas não comenta nada. Momentos depois ele decide sair do banho. Ela prontamente o segue. Já no quarto e com uma toalha amarrada na cintura ele começa a catar as roupas:

- O que está fazendo? Pergunta ela.

- Tentando me vestir. Responde seco.

- Por acaso você vai voltar a treinar?

- Vou! Responde ainda procurando as roupas.

Ela se aproxima e diz:

- Mas eu não vou deixar. Tira as roupas da mão dele. – Vai me dizer que você já está satisfeito? Diz insinuando que a transa na banheira foi só um passatempo.

- Eu preciso voltar. Fala tentando resistir a ela.

- E eu, preciso de você. Responde ela enquanto beija-o novamente. Como sempre ele se rende á ela. Seria uma longa noite.

Durante a madrugada ele a deixou. Na manhã seguinte, bem cedinho, Bulma levantou e foi até o laboratório. Queria pegar estes exames de uma vez e ver o que tinha de errado com ela. Não agüentava mais esses enjôos matinais, sem falar das tonturas. Também sentia que da metade da manhã pra frente, quando já tinha colocado tudo pra fora, ela comia muito.

Chegando ao laboratório ela pega os exames. Olhando-os percebe que o médico fez um pedido de teste de gravidez:

- Meu médico fez um pedido de exame de gravidez? Diz ela para a atendente que já conhecia.

- Deixe-me ver? Pede a garota. E conferindo os envelopes e o computador com a requisição cadastrada ela afirma: - Está correto senhorita Bulma.

- Ele só pode ter ficado maluco. Diz ela abrindo o envelope. – É lógico que este exame é... POSITIVO. Fala antes de desmaiar.

A sra. Briefs é avisada imediatamente do ocorrido. Como são clientes á muito tempo, a atendente liga avisando-a, que corre imediatamente para lá. No laboratório ela é informada de que Bulma foi levada para uma sala de descanso. Ao perguntar o que houve, a moça lhe explica que Bulma viu o resultado do exame de gravidez e desmaiou. Chegando perto da filha ela tenta reanimá-la.

- Bulminha! Chama ela. – Querida! Insiste.

- Hã. Ela começa a despertar. – Mamãe? Chama pela mãe.

- Estou aqui meu bem. Responde. – Você está bem? Pergunta preocupada.

- Acho que sim... responde sem certeza. – Eu tive um sonho esquisito. Comenta.

- Sonho? Pergunta a mãe.

- Sim. Confirma. – Sonhei que fui ao laboratório buscar os exames... e que ao abrir um envelope... ele dizia que eu estava grávida. Conta ela.

- Querida tem certeza que está bem? A sra. Breifs não entendia nada.

- Acho que já estou melhorando. Aliás, onde estamos? Pergunta já mais acordada.

- No laboratório. Responde a mãe.

- No laboratório? Ela quase pula da cama. – Então... então não foi um sonho... Começa a recordar.

- Não meu anjo, não é um sonho. Você está no laboratório, veio buscar os exames esta manhã e acabou desmaiando. Por isso estou aqui. Explica ela.

- Os exames... Diz ela. – Onde estão os exames? Pergunta apavorada.

- Aqui está. Diz a atendente entregando á ela os envelopes.

Bulma recomeça a ler e acaba descobrindo que está realmente grávida. Ficando apavorada e de boca aberta ela olha para a mãe e diz:

- Estou grávida!

- Oh Bulminha! Exclama a mãe. – Que felicidade! Ela abraça a filha. – Um netinho para alegrar a casa! Comenta feliz.

Bulma não consegue ter reação. _"Grávida. Grávida"_ são as únicas palavras que ecoam em sua mente. _"E agora?"_ pergunta-se.

Já mais calma, Bulma retorna para casa. No caminho não diz uma palavra, apenas dirige ouvindo a mãe que não para de fazer planos e dizer que está feliz com a notícia. Ela fica sabendo que a mãe já desconfiava, mas não tinha dito nada, pois não queria ser indiscreta. _"Agora aquela conversa dela faz todo o sentido"_ Pensa relembrando as palavras que a mãe lhe disse outro dia.

Ao parar na frente da Corporação, Bulma pede que a mãe não comente nada com ninguém por enquanto. Ela surpresa pergunta:

- Mas por que querida? Não consegue compreender.

- Porque estou pedindo. Diz Bulma. – Não faça perguntas difíceis mamãe! Pede.

- Só que é uma ótima notícia! Argumenta ela. – E seu pai ficaria tão feliz quanto eu!

- Eu sei. Concorda ela. – Mas é que eu não... Ela para por uns minutos, tenta reformular a frase.

- Você não quer que o bonitão do Vegeta saiba. Completa a sra. Breifs.

- É. Afirma Bulma sem pensar, e ao se dar conta tenta negar. – Quer dizer não! Não é isso! Tenta desmentir.

- Claro que é. Reafirma a mãe. – Não precisa tentar esconder querida. Sei que a sua vida particular só diz respeito á você, mas não pude deixar de notar vocês dois. Diz ela enquanto Bulma fica vermelha. – Andava meio desconfiada e outro dia tive a confirmação. Sabia que você me contaria no momento que achasse correto. Sempre soube que vocês dois acabariam juntos. Completa ela.

Bulma fica olhando a mãe por um instante e diz:

- Não é que eu não queria contar. Explica. – Você sabe como é o Vegeta. Mesmo estando me relacionando com ele este tempo todo, ele não me deixa ultrapassar certas barreiras. Quando acho que ultrapassei uma, ele vem e ergue mais umas dez. Comenta ela. – Imagine se ele souber que eu vou ter um bebê. Não tenho a mínima idéia de qual vai ser a sua reação. A preocupação tomava conta dela.

- Um bebê sempre traz felicidade. Diz a sra. Briefs. – É lógico que ele vai ficar feliz. Tenta confortar a filha. – Conte á ele primeiro, depois eu conto ao seu pai. E seja qual for á resposta dele... saiba que sempre estaremos aqui pra cuidar de você querida. Ela dá um forte abraço na filha.

Elas entram em casa. Bulma espera ansiosa a hora de contar a Vegeta que tem um bebê á caminho.


	23. Vegeta descobre a gravidez

VEGETA DESCOBRE A GRAVIDEZ

**VEGETA DESCOBRE A GRAVIDEZ**

Amanhece o dia e Bulma levanta. Ela sente muitos enjôos. Com certo custo ela toma banho. Tinha consulta com um obstetra hoje. Iria começar o pré-natal. Já no quarto ela escolhe a roupa. Depois de separar o traje, ela tira a toalha e começa a passar creme em seu corpo. De repente, para e olha a barriga no espelho, devagar ela acaricia. Não via diferença nenhuma no seu corpo. Ficou imaginando o dia que desfilaria por aí com um barrigão. "Espero não engordar" Pensa assustada ao lembrar das mudanças que seu corpo vai sofrer. Continua se arrumando.

Ao descer para o café, ela encontra seus pais na mesa que lhe cumprimentam. Sente-se enjoada pelo cheiro forte. Tenta disfarçar e pega um suco de laranja que bebe em pé mesmo.

- Está melhor querida? Pergunta a sra. Briefs sem mencionar a gravidez.

- Não. Responde apenas.

- Você não foi ao médico ainda? Pergunta o professor.

- Tenho consulta agora pela manhã. Avisa ela. – Vou ao laboratório ver como andam as coisas e depois vou ao médico. Não me esperem para o almoço.

- Mas meu anjo, você precisa se alimentar bem nesse período. Bulma faz uma careta para a mãe. Por sorte o professor lê um jornal e não presta atenção na conversa.

- Não se preocupe eu vou comer alguma coisa no shopping. Diz antes de sair.

Ela vai ao laboratório. Dá algumas ordens e ajuda no desenho de um projeto. Ao olhar o relógio percebe que falta apenas uma hora para a consulta. Ela despede-se dos funcionários e segue pelo corredor. Nesse instante a porta da sala gravitacional de Vegeta se abre e ele aparece.

- Aí está você! Fala ele indo ao encontro dela. – Minha máquina estragou e preciso que você concerte.

- Agora não posso! Fala ela praticamente ignorando-o.- Tenho consulta no médico e não posso me atrasar. Peça ajuda ao meu pai. Avisa.

Vegeta fica irritado com as palavras dela:

- Eu já fui atrás dele antes. Comenta. – E aquele inútil não soube resolver. Preciso que você concerte logo. Tenho que voltar a treinar. Reclama.

Ela para de caminhar quando ouve as palavras dele, com muita raiva ela responde:

- Primeiramente, meu pai não é um inútil. E depois, você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor? Pergunta dando de dedo nele. – Acha que eu não tenho nada para fazer além de ficar a sua disposição? Ele fica surpreso. – Pois eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa: não sou sua empregada, o mundo não gira ao seu redor, não estou com tempo nem com vontade de arrumar sua sala. Ela volta a caminhar.

- Ora sua... ela ouve muitos xingamentos, mas como não pode ficar discutindo com ele a manhã toda ela apenas diz:

- Não me espere porque vou demorar. Comenta para maior raiva dele.

No consultório ela aguarda sua vez. Tempo depois o médico lhe chama. Ela entra na sala e mostra os exames para ele. Ele faz mais alguns exames no próprio consultório. Pede que ela siga para uma sala ao lado, pois vai ouvir o coração do bebê. Ele liga um aparelho e põe na barriga dela. Em instantes eles ouvem uma batida forte, o médico avisa que é o coração do bebê. Bulma fica emocionada:

- Esse é o som mais lindo que já ouvi. Diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O coração batia muito rápido.

De volta ao consultório o médico recomenda alguns remédios para auxiliar na gestação, passa uma dieta dos alimentos que ela deve comer e do que deve evitar. Manda que ela faça um ultra-som para ver de quanto tempo está, e se o bebê esta se desenvolvendo normalmente.

Bulma vai até a secretária do médico que a encaminha para o ultra-som. Ela pede que Bulma beba muita água. Já na sala do ultra-som e quase fazendo xixi nas calças de tanta água que tomou, ela espera o médico. Ele chega e lhe passa um gel na barriga. Começa a fazer o exame. Parece uma eternidade até que ele finalmente fala:

- Seu bebê está muito bem. Avisa para alegria dela. – Não é possível ver o sexo ainda porque você está no começo da gestação. Informa. – Tem apenas um mês de gravidez. Ele encerra o exame. – Acredito que mais dois meses e já será possível saber o sexo.

- Eu não vejo á hora. Comenta ela. Saindo do médico Bulma segue para o shopping.

Inúmeras lojas depois ela resolve almoçar. Os enjôos já foram embora. Ela sente o primeiro desejo. Sem resistir, come batatas-fritas. Após o almoço ela caminha mais um pouco e para na frente de uma loja especializada em artigos para bebê. Ela olha emocionada, nunca tinha notado como as roupas de bebê são lindas e delicadas. Resolve entrar na loja para observar melhor. Sem perceber uma vendedora se aproxima:

- Boa tarde. Cumprimenta. – Procura algo especial? Pergunta a jovem.

- Oh não! Responde Bulma. – Só estou observando. Tudo é muito lindo. Comenta. – É a primeira vez que eu olho artigos de bebê com atenção.

- Vejo que será mãe pela primeira vez. Adivinha a vendedora.

- Como sabe? Pergunta Bulma. – É assim tão óbvio que eu serei mãe?

- Notei que seus olhos brilham a cada peça que observa. E apesar de muito jovem e bonita você já aparenta que será mamãe. Fala ela. – Geralmente as mulheres tendem a ficar mais bonitas na época da gravidez. A vendedora enche o ego de Bulma que pede que ela lhe mostre algo.

A moça lhe mostra um jogo com sapatinho, touca e casaquinho branco de tricô. Tudo era muito pequenininho. Bulma leva o kit. A jovem também lhe entrega uma lista contendo os objetos que um bebê precisa. Geralmente as mães de primeira viagem não fazem idéia do que comprar.

Chegando á corporação ela vai direto para o quarto e esconde a sacola da loja de bebê. Para em frente ao espelho e fica admirando-se. "Será que eu já aparento estar grávida?" Pergunta-se. "Realmente, serei uma mãe jovem e linda". Ela levanta a blusa e olha a barriga no espelho. Tenta esticar para ver se faz volume, mas não consegue. Pega então, uma almofada que estava perto dela e coloca com muito custo em baixo da blusa. Num instante a barriga parece ter crescido. Ela admira-se com a almofada. "Nossa! Será que eu vou ficar deste tamanho?" Pergunta preocupada. "Adeus minha cinturinha" Pensa desanimada. Mas ao lembrar-se do coração do bebê batendo ela abre um sorriso. "Foi o som mais lindo que já ouvi" Fala sem perceber que Vegeta estava a observando, sentado no parapeito da sacada.

Ao notar a presença dele pelo espelho ela fala:

- O que está fazendo aí? Pergunta assustando-se.

- Eu é que pergunto, o que faz com uma almofada na barriga? Diz apontando para almofada ainda embaixo da blusa dela. Bulma fica nervosa ao perceber que a almofada ainda está lá. Tenta disfarçar dizendo.

- Eu só... Ela desvia o assunto. – O que faz parado ai? Pergunta novamente.

- Preciso que ainda conserte a minha sala. Diz ele. – Já esperei tempo demais até que você voltasse.

- Pode ir que eu já vou. Avisa ela, tirando a almofada da barriga.

- Não demore. Fala ele voando para o jardim. "Dessa vez ela nem reclamou" Pensa enquanto voa em direção á sala.

Minutos depois ela entra na sala, verifica tudo e percebe que não há problema nenhum. Ele apenas tem dificuldades em regular o computador que cria as gravidades:

- Eu faço tudo certo. Reclama. – Você que inventou uma máquina inútil que não funciona.

- Se não funcionasse você não viveria enfiado nessa sala. Retruca. – Basta saber regular. Diz mostrando para ele pela milésima vez como funciona. De repente ela se espreguiça e boceja. – Puxa! Acho que vou dormir um pouco. Diz esfregando os olhos. A gravidez começa a lhe causar sono.

- O que há de errado com você? Pergunta ele, para surpresa dela.

- Como assim? Responde com outra pergunta.

- Ainda não sei porquê, mas você está diferente, parece que me esconde algo. Diz ele.

- Eu não estou diferente. Fala meio nervosa, tem medo que ele perceba. – Só estou com sono. Também não tenho nada para esconder de você. Avisa. - Vou dormir um pouco e á noite você pode ir me buscar. Comenta piscando pra ele, tentava desviar o assunto.

Vegeta fica vermelho. – Eu não vou á lugar nenhum. Tenho muito treino e não posso perder tempo com você.

- Como quiser então. Fala ela saindo. – Mesmo assim, eu vou te esperar. Diz para raiva dele.

Enquanto dorme, Bulma sonha com o rostinho do bebê. Á noite, Vegeta vem busca-la.

Dois meses se passam, na próxima semana ela vai saber o sexo do bebê. Não via a hora da consulta chegar, no seu íntimo ela sentia que era um menino.

No laboratório, trabalhava nos robôs de Vegeta. Não agüentava mais, praticamente vivia em função dele. De manhã sempre lhe fazia robôs, á tarde consertava uniformes, configurava o computador principal da sala gravitacional, e á noite eles se encontravam. Já estava cansada. Apesar de tanto tempo convivendo com ele, Vegeta sempre se mostrava o mesmo grosseiro de sempre. Reclamava de tudo, não se importava com nada nem ninguém. Sempre a ofendia de inútil, ofendia seus pais, os empregados, não mostrava respeito por ninguém. Enquanto pensava nisso, sentia o sangue ferver. Nesse momento o bebê se move pela primeira vez. Ela leva um susto. Olha para barriga e sente mais um movimento. Devagar, levanta a blusa e leva as mãos ao ventre. O bebê mexe mais um pouco. A medida em que ela vai deixando os pensamentos de lado para se concentrar no bebê, a criança vai diminuindo os movimentos. Ela mal acredita que sentiu o bebê mexer. "Meu bebê está mexendo" pensa feliz.

Vegeta que acabava de entrar, olha a cena intrigado. Já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes viu Bulma falar ou mexer na barriga. "Aliás, ela engordou" pensa observando-a. "O quadril parece maior, os seios mais fartos e a barriga tem agora uma saliência" Analisa. "Do jeito que ela é metida, deve estar ficando louca pelos quilos á mais". Concluiu.

Quando Bulma virasse para sair dá de cara com ele e se assusta:

- Aaaa. Grita. - Você não cansa de me assustar? Pergunta ainda com a blusa levantada.

- Quero saber se tem novos robôs? Pergunta ignorando o que ela disse anteriormente.

- Aqui estão. Diz entregando três novos robôs

– Só isso? Reclama. – Três robôs não dá para nada. Bulma fica indignada com os comentários dele.

- Por acaso você acha que eu sou uma máquina de produzir robôs? Pergunta sentindo o sangue ferver. – Dá muito trabalho construí-los sabia?

- Você vive dizendo que é um gênio. Deveria ser fácil para você construir esses robozinhos de nada. Provoca.

- Se é tão fácil, construa-os da próxima vez que quebrar algum deles. Responde alterada. – Estou cansada de você me tratar assim. Reclama. – Está pensando que sou sua empregada? Que não tenho o que fazer? Vocês sayajins são uns brutos. Não conseguem perceber quando uma mulher está sensível, quando ela está passando por uma fase complicada. Concluiu exaltada.

- Não grite comigo! Manda ele. – Se anda nervosa porque está acima do peso faça uma dieta. Mas não venha me encher os ouvidos! Bulma mal acredita no que houve. Os olhos dela ardem de ódio pelas palavras dele. Ela vai se aproximando de Vegeta com passadas pesadas e ele vai recuando.

- Gorda? Gorda? Pergunta ela aos gritos. – Você me chamou de gorda? Ele não se intimida.

- Esse quadril maior e essa saliência na barriga, não são de quem está em forma. Provoca. – Sem falar que seu rosto está mais cheio. Também notei que seu apetite aumentou muito. Concluiu.

As últimas palavras dele fazem Bulma se acalmar:

- Você anda me notando? Pergunta surpresa.

- Não. Responde rapidamente arrependendo-se do que disse.

- Claro que sim. Confirma. - Ou não saberia essas coisas. Diz bem mais calma.

- Eu não sei de nada. Não dou á mínima pra você ou para qualquer assunto relacionado á você. Estava carrancudo por ser pego.

- Confesse. Desafia ela. – Você finge me ignorar, mas no fundo presta atenção em mim.

- Não tenho o porquê prestar atenção em uma idiota como você. Os braços cruzados só o deixam mais odioso.

Essa é a gota d'água para Bulma. Ela pega os robôs que estavam em cima da mesa e arranca todos os fios. Vegeta fica observando com os olhos arregalados. Não consegue acreditar no que á vê fazer. Assim que termina de destruir os outros robôs ela diz:

- Você não vai precisar de robôs feitos por uma inútil. Diz retirando-se. Ele continua parado, o sangue latejando nas veias. Momentos depois, sai para treinar até cair exausto. Bulma fica trancada no quarto até o dia anterior.

No dia anterior, o professor e a esposa saem de casa. Bulma está no laboratório. O telefone não para de tocar. Vegeta que estava na cozinha não agüenta o barulho do aparelho. Sem suportar mais atende:

- O que é? Pergunta grosseiro. Do outro lado da linha a moça se assusta com a maneira.

- Bom dia! Cumprimenta simpática. – Eu gostaria de falar com a srta. Briefs. Pede.

- Ela não está aqui agora. Avisa impaciente.

- Oh! Lamenta a moça. - Aqui é a secretária do doutor Dan. Diz ela. – Eu precisava muito falar com a srta. Briefs. Bem mas já que ela... Não conseguiu terminar a fala:

- Eu já lhe disse que ela não está. Ligue outra hora. Vegeta desliga o telefone na cara da secretária. "Onde estão os idiotas para atender essa geringonça?" Pensa. Enquanto caminha de volta para a cozinha, ouve o telefone tocar novamente. Furioso volta para atendê-lo. – O que é? Pergunta com mais raiva. Logo ele reconhece a voz:

- Aqui é a secretária do doutor Dan novamente. Avisa a moça indignada. – O senhor desligou o telefone na minha cara antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar. Reclama.

- E como é que eu vou saber que você ainda queria falar? Pergunta ele.

- Se o senhor não fosse tão impaciente saberia. Diz a moça para indignação de Vegeta.

- Escuta aqui, não preciso ficar perdendo tempo com você. Diz enquanto vai desligar o telefone de novo. A voz do outro lado fala:

- Não! Espere! Pede a moça. – Eu preciso dar um recado a srta. Briefs. Vegeta recoloca o telefone no ouvido e diz:

- Recado? Que tipo de recado? Pergunta curioso.

- Bem, como eu já lhe disse, aqui é do consultório do doutor Dan.

- Pode pular essa parte porque eu já sei. Fala ele. – Diga logo o que quer mulher eu tenho mais o que fazer. A moça fica indignada mais tenta passar o recado:

- A srta. Briefs teria uma consulta com o doutor hoje, ás 13:30. Mas infelizmente ocorreu uma emergência e o doutor não vai poder atendê-la para continuar o pré-natal. Estou ligando para avisá-la que remarcamos a consulta para amanhã no mesmo horário. Caso ela não possa vir ela nos telefona e remarcaremos para outro dia. Finalmente a moça termina.

- Quanta enrolação para dizer isso. Reclama ele novamente.

- O senhor dará o recado? Pergunta a moça. A coitada estava perdendo a calma.

- Acha que eu sou burro é claro que eu vou dar o recado. Agora pare de ligar e perturbar os outros. Vá arrumar o que fazer. Diz ele.

- O senhor é um grosso sabia, quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo... Puf... TUMTUMTUM... desligou de novo na minha cara.

Vegeta desliga o telefone. Depois com o dedo lança uma energia e explode o aparelho. "Agora sim posso tomar meu café da manhã em paz" Pensa aliviado.

Assim que termina o café ele retorna á sala. No caminho passa por Bulma:

- Hei Bulma. Chama ele.

- O que você quer? Pergunta ainda caminhando.

- Eu não quero nada. Apenas ia dar um recado do médico, mas se você não quer ouvir eu não quero falar. Avisa entrando na sala. Bulma para e vai atrás dele.

- Que médico? Que recado? Pergunta.

- Há, agora você quer saber? Diz se agarrando em uma barra e fazendo os exercícios de aquecimento.

- É claro que eu quero saber. Afirma ela. – Fala de uma vez. Diz ela, ele nem se importa. – Por favor. Pede.

Só nessa hora ele dá o recado: - A mulher disse que o médico não vai estar hoje para o natal. Diz.

- Não vai estar para o pré-natal. Corrige Bulma.

- Isso mesmo. Ela disse que remarcaram para amanhã no mesmo horário. Termina.

Bulma se dá conta e fica nervosa "Será que ele perguntou sobre o pré-natal?" – Ela lhe disse o que é pré-natal? Pergunta temerosa.

- Não. Responde seco. – Você que vai ao médico não sabe? Pergunta.

- Eu sei. Diz. – Só queria ter certeza. Ela sai da sala.

- Certeza do que? Ele olha, mas ela já havia saído.

Vegeta treina durante o dia, ele fica pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e no jeito estranho de Bulma. Não que ele ligasse para ela ou para o que ela fazia, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo ou que iria acontecer. Á noitinha resolveu cessar os treinos. "Estou treinando demais. Logo alcançarei o nível de super sayajin. Sinto que estou próximo" Pensa enquanto entra na casa dos Briefs para comer. Ao passar pela sala nota a sra. Briefs tricotando. Ela tinha a televisão ligada e o som era alto. Parecia assistir a um programa. Ele foi até a cozinha e enquanto preparava um lanche ouvia a televisão. De repente algumas palavras o deixam curioso:

"_Nem todas as mulheres grávidas sentem enjôos. Também não é verdade que elas nesse período comerão por dois." Diz o médico no programa._

"Que estranho". Pensa ele enquanto mastiga um sanduíche e bebe leite. "Ela está assistindo programa de mulher grávida" Ele segue para a sala e fica em pé atrás do sofá ouvindo o programa. A sra. Briefs não se dá conta que Vegeta está atrás dela. Ela ouve atentamente o que o médico diz.

"_Mas também é correto afirmar que as mulheres nesse período elevam seu apetite. É importante que elas controlem seu peso. Toda mulher reage de uma maneira a gravidez. Algumas ficam mais melancólicas, sensíveis, há algumas que não se alteram e há casos de outras que ficaram agressivas."_

- Ooo. Exclamava a sra. Briefs para as informações do médico. Vegeta tinha a sensação de já ter visto aquilo em algum lugar. Continuam a assistir.

"_Mas o que as mulheres não podem deixar de fazer é consultar um médico assim que descobrem a gravidez. O pré-natal é muito importante para o bebê e para a mãe. É nessa fase que o médico pode descobrir doenças, controlar alterações, cuidar do desenvolvimento do bebê..." _

"Humpf... Pré-natal é o que a Bulma está fazendo." Diz ele lembrando-se das palavras da mulher hoje de manhã no telefone. Virando-se para ir até a cozinha: "O que? Pensa. "A Bulma está fazendo pré-natal? Então... Então... – Ela está grávida! Diz em voz alta. Vegeta deixa o copo de leite cair no chão e vai o mais rápido atrás de Bulma. A sra. Briefs leva um susto e ao olhar para trás vê apenas o copo quebrado com o leite esparramado no chão. Sem entender ela fica com os olhos arregalados.

"Bulma grávida! Não pode ser! Pensa ele nervoso. "Se ela é a mãe isso quer dizer que eu... eu... eu vou ser pai!" Ele para no meio do caminho.

- Eu vou ser pai! Fala mais uma vez. – Mas isso não tem o menor cabimento. Continua a ir ao quarto dela.

Bulma está no quarto. Sentada numa poltrona ela analisa com cuidado o Kit de bebê que comprou assim que descobriu a gravidez. Estava feliz. Amanhã conheceria o sexo do bebê. Depois de saber o que seria seu bebê, ela poderá organizar o quartinho o enxoval e tudo mais o que a criança precisar. "Não posso me esquecer do nome" Pensa. "Vou ao shopping comprar um livro de nomes. Quero meu bebê com o nome mais lindo do mundo e..." Ela interrompe seus pensamentos ao se deparar com Vegeta a observando. Ele tinha a expressão dura, os olhos frios. Com os braços cruzados e apoiados no peito, ele a observa. Bulma não entende nada e pergunta:

- O que faz ai parado? Estava surpresa. Ele nada responde apenas a encara. Ela ainda segura o casaquinho branco na mão. Assim que percebe tenta disfarçar escondendo-o atrás dela. Vegeta percebe que ela esconde o casaquinho. Ela se levanta e tenta desviar a atenção dele: - Já sei! Diz. – Não agüentou de saudades minhas e veio me visitar? Perguntou levantando-se e indo na direção dele. Nesse instante a porta do quarto dela se abre e a sra. Briefs entra dizendo:

- Bulma querida. Você não vai acreditar. A sra. Briefs não percebe Vegeta. - Eu estava lá em baixo assistindo a um programa de tv sobre mulheres grávidas. E tenho a impressão de que o Vegetazinho estava por lá ouvindo. Eu acho que ele desconfiou porque... ele... o copo... de leite... ela ia gaguejando assim que o viu parado com os braços cruzados. Bulma queria morrer. Ele lançou um olhar duro pra ela nesse momento. – Eu acho melhor vocês ficarem sozinhos. Diz a mãe de Bulma antes de sair.

Bulma estava gelada. Não sabia o que dizer. Vegeta a encarava de uma maneira muito esquisita. Finalmente ele quebra o silêncio:

- O que significa isso? Pergunta pegando o casaquinho de bebê na mão.

- É apenas um casaquinho de bebê. Diz nervosa.

- Isso eu já percebi. Diz ainda segurando o objeto. – Quero saber o que fazia com ele?

- Bem... eu... é... Uma amiga minha está grávida... e eu vou ao chá de bebês dela... por isso hoje sai para comprar este presente. Mente pegando o objeto da mão dele devagar. – É só isso.

- Quanto tempo ainda vai me esconder que está grávida? Pergunta. Essas palavras parecem cortá-la ao meio. – Seu tempo já está se esgotando. Diz apontando a pequena saliência que a barriga dela faz na blusa de pijamas.

- Eu... eu... Bulma não sabe o que dizer. Sempre temeu esse momento, mas nunca imaginara que seria assim.

- Você não sabe o que dizer porque não há o que dizer. Completa ele.

Ela respira fundo e fala: - Muito bem, estou grávida. Confessa. – Estou indo para o quarto mês de gestação. Satisfeito? Pergunta. Não há respostas da parte dele. – Eu não sabia como lhe contar. É muito difícil me aproximar de você. Diz ela. – Quando penso ter passado por uma barreira você levanta mais umas dez na minha frente. Apesar de nos relacionarmos á algum tempo, você não mudou comigo. Sempre me trata mal, me ofende, não se importa. Pra você eu não passo de um objeto que você usa sempre que tem vontade. Acusa ela. Ele apenas ouve. – Não venha me cobrar nada. Termina ela.

- Eu não vim cobrar você. Responde ele.

- Então o que veio me dizer? O que significa isso? Estava sem ação.

- Vim aqui para dizer que não quero ser cobrado. Avisa.

- Como? Ela não consegue entender.

- Eu não me importo com nada nem ninguém Bulma. Muito menos com você. As palavras dele eram cruéis. – Meu único objetivo é me transformar em super sayajin para poder me vingar de Kakarotto, ser o guerreiro mais forte e dominar o universo. Matei muitas pessoas e nunca me arrependi. Só o poder me importa. É por isso que eu vivo. As lágrimas caiam pelo rosto dela.

- Eu pensei... eu achava... ela não conseguiu dizer.

- O que? Que eu gostava de você? Pergunta ele. – Não seja ridícula. Não conheço tal sentimento. Isso são para os fracos e tolos. Você mesma acabou de dizer a pouco, não passa de um objeto que utilizo sempre que tenho vontade. Ela arregalou os olhos nessa hora. Tinha os punhos cerrados. – Achou que eu ficaria feliz com sua gravidez? Não dou a mínima para essa criança. Nunca a quis. Jamais pensei em ter família. Sem agüentar mais Bulma grita de ódio e dá um tapa no rosto dele (nenhum dano é causado, obviamente). A respiração dela era ofegante. – Não quero ser cobrado de nada. Fala ele ainda.

- Não será. Diz ela ainda chorando. – Saia do meu quarto. Nós não precisamos de você. Ele deixa o quarto. Ela cai no chão e chora descontroladamente.

Voando para longe dali, ele para em cima de uma montanha. Seu peito parecia estourar de tanta dor. Tinha vontade de voltar lá e dizer que era tudo mentira. Que ele se importava com ela e... "Eu não me importo com nada!" Berrou enquanto socava o chão. "Sou um sayajin orgulhoso. Tenho que derrotar Kakarotto e dominar o universo. Serei o mais forte! O mais forte!" Gritava tentando se convencer de que isso era o mais certo a fazer.

_**Nenhuma verdade me machuca / Nenhum motivo me corrói / Até se eu ficar / Só na vontade  
Já não dói / Nenhuma doutrina me convence / Nenhuma resposta me satisfaz / Nem mesmo o tédio / Me surpreende mais / Nenhum sofrimento me comove /Nenhum programa me distrai /  
Eu ouvi promessas / E isso não me atrai / E não há razão que me governe / Nenhuma lei prá me guiar / Eu tô exatamente / Aonde eu queria estar / A minha alma / Nem me lembro mais /  
Em que esquina se perdeu / Ou em que mundo se enfiou / Mas, já faz algum tempo / Já faz algum tempo / Mas eu não tenho pressa / Ja não tenho pressa / Eu não tenho pressa /  
Não tenho pressa!**_


	24. O Choro pode durar uma noite

O CHORO PODE DURAR UMA NOITE, MAS A ALEGRIA VEM PELA MANHÃ

**O CHORO PODE DURAR UMA NOITE, MAS A ALEGRIA VEM PELA MANHÃ**

Bulma não sabe por quanto tempo chorou. Sua mãe tinha tentado levar água com açúcar, mas ela não quis. Entrou madrugada a dentro com muito sofrimento. Assim que foi se acalmando ela conseguiu por seus pensamentos em ordem. _"Não posso chorar assim ou vai fazer mal para o bebê."_ Pensava. _"Também não posso me surpreender com as palavras dele. O que pensou Bulma Briefs? Que Vegeta ia dar pulinhos de alegria por sua gravidez? Que ia lhe pedir em casamento? Que iria dizer que te ama?"_ Perguntava-se. _"Não seja boba! Ele não gosta nem de si mesmo."_ Tentava se convencer. _"Não é verdade"_ Corrige-se. _"Ele é genioso e as vezes cruel em suas palavras. Mas é claro que se preocupa! Ou não teria cuidado de mim naquele resfriado, pedido desculpas pelo meu braço machucado, me salvo daquela serpente."_ Relembrou. _"Ele apenas está confuso. Nunca na vida soube o que era ter uma família. Agora vai ser pai. Tenho que dar tempo ao tempo"_ Tenta se convencer. Ficando mais calma ela pega no sono.

Acordou por volta do meio dia. Lembrou-se que tinha consulta com o obstetra e também que faria um ultra-som para descobrir o sexo do bebê. Não estava tão animada devido os últimos acontecimentos, mas finalmente poderia comprar o enxoval do bebê. Após estar vestida ela desce e encontra seus pais:

- Bulma querida. Fala o professor. – Estou tão feliz que serei avô. Comenta. – Parabéns!

- Obrigado papai. Agradece sentindo-se feliz. _"Pelo menos alguém comemora"_ Pensou. – Mamãe, hoje eu vou saber o sexo do bebê.

- Que maravilha! Exclama a sra. Briefs.

- Estou indo ao médico e assim que sair de lá vou ao shopping comprar o enxoval. Preciso que receba todas as encomendas que eu enviar. Avisa.

- É claro que sim querida. Garante a sra. Briefs.

- Então até á tarde. Despede-se.

- Tome cuidado querida. Não vá se cansar. Grita a sra. Briefs. Ela e o marido continuam na mesa. – O que será que nós vamos ter? Um netinho ou uma netinha? Não suporto esperar. Fala ela com a mão no queixo. Nesse instante Vegeta entra e ouve a conversa deles.

- Espero que seja um netinho. Fala o professor. – Mas se for uma menininha, também ficarei feliz.

- Tomara que a Bulma volte logo para nos contar o que será o bebê. Diz antes de reparar em Vegeta. – Olá Vegeta bonitão! Que bom que veio almoçar. Comemora. – Já vou trazer seu almoço. Diz sorridente.

"_Bulma foi ver o sexo do bebê?"_ Pergunta-se. _"O que será? Bah, não me interessa não dou a mínima pra essa criança."_

No consultório Bulma faz os exames de rotina. Depois segue para a sala de ultra-som. O médico analisa e pergunta se ela deseja saber o sexo. Ela responde que sim, ele analisa mais alguns segundos que parecem uma eternidade, até que:

- Um meninão! Confirma o médico. – Está se desenvolvendo muito bem. É até grande para um feto de três meses e meio. Também tem uma estrutura óssea e cerebral diferentes dos outros bebês. Parece nem ser humano. O médico parecia confuso com suas análises. Bulma se divertia. Não mencionara aos médicos que seu bebê era meio sayajin. Ou isso lhe causaria grandes problemas. Bulma não conseguia conter o choro, ontem chorava de tristeza, mas hoje esse choro era muito bem vindo: "_Um menino! Um lindo menino!"_ Comemorava. "_Imagine até o pai dele saber disso?" _Após refletir sobre as últimas palavras do médico sobre o desenvolvimento do bebê ela fala:

- Se não há nada de errado, podemos finalizar? Pergunta ao médico.

- Oh sim! Responde.

Depois de sair do consultório, Bulma segue radiante para o shopping. A primeira coisa a fazer era comprar o enxoval do bebê. Ela entra na loja e seleciona as peças.

- Quero tudo no tom de azul. Avisa para a atendente. – Os móveis podem ser branco com detalhes em azul. É a cor preferida do pai dele. Comenta.

Muitas horas depois, e muito dinheiro torrado depois, ela retorna para a Corporação Cápsula. Parando em frente, ela observa o caminhão da entrega. Sua mãe parecia perdida em meio a tantos objetos e acessórios. Após empilharem tudo, ela sobe para o quarto para descansar. Mais á noitinha, ela e a sra. Briefs decidem qual vai ser o quarto do bebê:

- Acho que vou usar o quarto que era do Vegeta. Fala ela. - Além de espaçoso, ainda é ao lado do meu. Posso até fazer uma porta para dar passagem aos dois quartos. Assim, vigio o bebê mais de perto. Finaliza.

- Mas o Vegeta tem que concordar. Fala a sra. Briefs preocupada. – Não fica bem apenas pegar o quarto dele sem comunicar-lhe.

- Não seja boba mamãe! Repreende Bulma. - Ele nunca ligou para aquele quarto, e depois, ele tem um novo dentro da sala gravitacional. Diz ela.

- Bem se você está dizendo. Concorda a mãe. – mas ainda acho que você deve conversar com ele. Elas discutem sobre outros projetos. Horas depois a sra. Briefs fala: - Estou com sono. Diz olhando o relógio. – Já é tarde. Comenta. – É melhor irmos deitar.

- Eu ainda estou sem sono mamãe. Fala. – Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais um tempinho. Quero ler este livro com nomes para bebês. Diz mostrando o livro.

- Que maravilha! Exclama a sra. Briefs. – Com o nome escolhido poderemos bordar as toalhas de banho, de boca, algumas fraldas. Será magnífico! Concluiu bocejando e antes de sair deseja: – Boa noite meu bem.

- Boa noite. Bulma olha a sra. Briefs subir as escadas.

Segundos depois ela vai até o aparelho de som e coloca um CD com canções de ninar para acalmar os bebês e fazê-los dormir. O som era gostoso. Logo, o bebê para de se mexer dentro dela. Já estava no final do livro quando pegou no sono sem perceber.

Vegeta deixa a sala gravitacional. Cansado de tanto treinar ele faz uma pausa para uma boquinha. Estava treinando como nunca, mas ainda não alcançara seu objetivo. Andava meio mal-humorado e um pouco mais isolado por causa disso. Sentia-se perto do seu objetivo, mas esse perto estava demorando á chegar. Ao entrar na casa se depara com Bulma deitada no sofá. Ela tinha um livro aberto bem em cima da barriga. Ele ouve o som gostoso que vem do aparelho. Aproximando-se do som ele pega a capa do CD e lê: Canções de Ninar. Deixando o CD de lado ele se aproxima dela devagar, pega o livro do colo dela. "Nomes para bebês" Lê novamente, deixando o livro no mesmo lugar ele sai.

Na cozinha ele faz alguns ruídos e isso desperta Bulma. Ela parecia assustada, olha em volta e percebe alguém na cozinha. Olhando para o relógio constata que já é tarde. Não ouve mais o som do CD que tinha colocado: "Talvez seja a mamãe" Pensa sobre os barulhos vindos da cozinha. Ela levanta-se do sofá e segue para lá.

- Mamãe foi a senhora que... ela entra falando e para ao se deparar com Vegeta que comia em pé mesmo. Os dois se encaram, Bulma não consegue disfarçar a mágoa que ainda sente, por incrível que pareça ele desvia o olhar. – Eu pensei que fosse a minha mãe. Diz ela por fim explicando a confusão. Ainda de pé ele não diz nada. Ela também vai até a geladeira. Pega um copo de água e toma tudo. Ele apenas come em um silêncio agonizante. Antes de sair Bulma resolve dizer:

- Antes que eu me esqueça. Diz ela fazendo-o olha-la novamente. – Meu bebê é um menino. Avisa. Como não ouve nenhum comentário ela finaliza: - Achei que deveria saber. Diz antes de se retirar.

Do jeito que comia ele permaneceu até que a ouviu subir as escadas, assim que percebeu estar sozinho jogou a comida em cima da mesa e saiu de volta aos treinos. Á irritação era visível: _"Eu não queria saber de nada"_ Pensava o orgulhoso príncipe.

Horas mais tarde, Vegeta estava deitado no chão de sua sala gravitacional. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia tirar Bulma de seus pensamentos. Já se passara um ano desde que resolveu ficar na Terra. Não imaginava que iria se envolver tanto com ela. _"O que meu pai diria se estivesse vivo"_ Pensa o sayajin até que se irrita novamente. _"Ele pensaria o óbvio! Que sou um idiota! Um tolo fraco que perde tempo com sentimentalismo. Um estúpido por ter um filho mestiço e... Bah! Ele era um idiota"_ Resmunga ainda no chão referindo-se ao pai. _"Um fraco que se submetia aos caprichos do maldito Freeza. Não pode me cobrar nada. Já está morto!"_ Deu um suspiro. O sayajin sabia que as cobranças não vinham do seu pai e sim dele mesmo. Não entendia porque estava tão nervoso em ser pai. _"Jamais me importei com essas coisas."_ Disse para si_. "O problema é dela e não meu. E também do pirralho."_ Refere-se ao filho. _"Um menino!" _Ele resolve tomar uma ducha e encerrar. Tinha treinado como um doido. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido. Lembrou-se das massagens que Bulma fazia nele quando sentia-se assim. "E se eu fosse até lá e... Não! Ela não vai querer saber de mim." Diz o sayajin. "E depois que eu disse que não me importava com o moleque, ela deve estar mais brava ainda" Terminou assim por ir ao banho e dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, havia muito para fazer. Bulma cuidava da retirada dos móveis do antigo quarto de Vegeta. Ela decidiu transformar o quarto da esquerda no novo dormitório dele, já que usaria o da direita para o bebê.

- Bulma querida! Chama a mãe dela. – Já está quase tudo pronto no novo quarto de Vegeta. Avisa.

- Que bom! Comemora. – Assim que arrumar o quarto dele, mandarei pintar o antigo. Os móveis do bebê chegam em dois dias.

- Que maravilha! E você já escolheu o nome do bebê? Pergunta curiosa.

- Ainda estou decidindo. Quero um nome tão lindo quanto o meu menino. Fala acariciando a barriga. – Agora vou ao laboratório ver se está tudo bem. Diz saindo.

A sra. Briefs cuida do restante enquanto Bulma vai ao laboratório. No caminho recebe os cumprimentos dos funcionários. De tanta alegria que sentiu ao saber eu seria avó de um menino, o professor espalhou a notícia para todos os empregados. Vegeta também recebia os parabéns de todos e isso o deixava profundamente envergonhado e irritado. Ao saber disso Bulma ria muito "Bem feito pra ele" ela pensava. Trabalhou muito durante a tarde. Á noitinha foi jantar. Estava sozinha á mesa quando ele chegou. Sem dizer nada como sempre ele foi logo sentando e comendo. De repente:

- O que acha do nome Trunks? Pergunta Bulma chamando a atenção dele.

- O que? Ele não entende.

- Eu disse o que você acha do nome Trunks? Refaz a pergunta.

- E o que eu deveria achar? Ele responde com outra pergunta.

- Eu quero saber se você acha um bom nome?

- E por que quer minha opinião? Ele sempre responde com outra pergunta.

- É tão difícil para você responder uma pergunta? Ela começava a se irritar.

- É tão difícil me deixar comer em paz?

- Mas eu fiz uma simples pergunta. Explica. – Gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre o nome Trunks.

- É o nome que vai dar ao pirralho? Parece se interessar.

- E se for? Você gosta? Enche-o de perguntas.

- Já disse que não me importo com este bebê, quanto mais com o nome que ele vai ter. Grosso como sempre.

- Mas o nome é muito importante. Informa. – Já que ele também vai ser um guerreiro sayajin deve ter um bonito nome. Não acha? Ela levanta as sobrancelhas provocando-o.

- Então chame-o de Vegeta. Responde rapidamente. - É um nome magnífico e excelente para um guerreiro. Gaba-se.

- Você já tem esse nome, e pelo que você me contou seu pai também. É muito Vegeta para um universo só. E depois, não é um nome bonito. É estranho.

- Estranho é a sua cara. Ofende-se. – E o que me diz do seu nome "Bulma". Ele tenta revidar. - Nunca ouvi ninguém com este nome. Deve ser porque é horroroso.

- Meu nome não é horroroso. Grita de raiva. – É tão lindo, charmoso e elegante quanto eu. E ninguém chamasse assim porque esse nome é único e exclusivo, assim como a dona dele.

- Como é convencida. Diz aborrecido por perder a briga. Faz-se silêncio e ele diz por fim: – Então escolha o nome que quiser, eu não me importo.

- Pois deveria. Adverte. – Imagine o que os outros vão falar se seu filho tiver um nome feio? Ou até mesmo algum guerreiro que te conheça. Eles irão dizer: "Nossa que nome horrível tem o filho do Vegeta." "Pois é, um guerreiro tão orgulhoso como ele com um filho de nome tão feio." Imita com voz grossa.

- Ninguém diria uma idiotice dessas! Reclama. – Escolha você um nome. Já que está tão preocupada. Sugere ele.

- Mas é por isso que gostaria de saber o que você acha do nome Trunks? Volta a pergunta inicial.

- Está bem, está bem! É um bom nome. Rende-se ele.

- Verdade? Insiste.

- Sim! Confirma. – Agora posso comer em paz? Pergunta ainda comendo a janta.

- É claro que pode. Fala ela feliz ao atirar-se no colo dele e abraça-lo com muita força. – Obrigado. Agradece ainda sentada.

- Pelo que? Ele estava surpreso, achou que ela nunca mais chegaria perto dele depois da fatídica noite.

- Pelo lindo nome do nosso bebê. Dá mais um abraço nele e um beijo estalado. Levanta-se e vai dormir.

Ele permanece com os olhos arregalados e ainda assustado com a reação dela. Depois dá o seu famoso meio sorriso e pensa "Bem, talvez não tenha sido de todo mal escolher um nome." Reflete. "Talvez até ganhe minhas massagens relaxantes de volta" termina de comer e volta a treinar.


	25. O quarto de Trunks

**O QUARTO DE TRUNKS**

Bulma trabalhava como louca no novo quarto do bebê. Pediu a um funcionário que fizesse uma passagem do quarto dela para o de Trunks. Depois pintaram o quarto em tons de azul. Ela e a senhora Briefs demoraram dias para decorar o quarto e escolher a disposição dos móveis. Depois de uma semana tudo estava pronto. Por incrível que pareça o quarto tinha até cheirinho de bebê.

Ela foi para o banho. Estava exausta. Encheu a banheira e colocou espuma. Ao entrar não conteve um suspiro de satisfação. A água morna ajudava a relaxar os músculos cansados e o desconforto nas costas que agora teimava em aparecer. Tinha ligado para o médico, e este lhe confirmara ser normal. Massageando a barriga protuberante, ela pensava nas mudanças que seu corpo sofria. Os peitos estavam cheios, mais arredondados e maiores. O quadril mais volumoso, o rosto parecia reluzir, a pele bem mais macia. O apetite tinha aumentado consideravelmente, o que a aborrecia um pouco. Era normal alterar o apetite, mas não da maneira que ela vinha fazendo. _"E tudo isso é culpa do Vegeta"_ pensou. Sim, porque o filho era dele. E ela bem sabia o quanto os sayajins eram gulosos. Mas apesar da fome, ela vinha engordando o normal. Trunks cada dia mexia mais. E ela mal continha a alegria desses momentos.

Vegeta voltava de uma pausa dos treinamentos. Cansado de ficar sozinho, mas sem admitir o fato entrou na casa dos Briefs e dirigiu-se para aquele que deveria ser seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, ele demorou para perceber a mudança. E quando acendeu a luz, é que pode olhar com clareza. _"Mas o que aconteceu aqui?"_ perguntasse. _"Onde foram parar minhas coisas?"_ dizia ele enquanto olhava o quarto. Tudo lá era para crianças. Teve a sensação de ter entrado em outro mundo. Quase tudo tinha o nome Trunks gravado. Em uma cabeceira Vegeta notou um porta-retrato que dizia: papai e mamãe. E lá estava sua foto com uma de Bulma. Zangado ele baixou o porta retrato. Não conseguia acreditar que Bulma o tivesse desalojado. "_Esse pirralho mal chegou e já me causa problemas"_ resmungou irritado. Observando melhor notou uma passagem, seguindo-a foi parar no quarto de Bulma. Olhou ao redor e não a encontrou. Nesse instante ouviu ruídos no banheiro e foi até lá.

Ao abrir a porta, Vegeta não estava preparado para a visão que veio a seguir. Bulma estava em pé saindo da banheira, tinha partes do corpo ainda cobertos com espuma. A reação em sua virilha foi imediata e ele acabou corando também. Ela, no entanto, não pareceu se importar. Apesar do susto que levou, quando ele entrou no banheiro sem bater. Ela enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo ante o olhar predatório dele. Depois enrolou outra nos cabelos, para depois perguntar:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele demorou alguns instantes para depois responder:

- O que você fez com meu quarto? Sentia a irritação voltar.

Com toda calma do mundo, Bulma passou por ele e foi em direção ao quarto. Ele a seguiu. Ela secou-se e vestiu uma camisola de seda que se grudava em suas formas para depois responder:

- Eu o mudei de lugar. Disse escovando os cabelos. – Agora ele fica do lado esquerdo do meu. Explicou.

Vegeta estava a ponto de explodir. Mas já não sabia se era de raiva ou desejo. Não querendo demonstrar, concentrou sua irritação ao fato do quarto.

- E por que você mudou meu quarto, sem meu consentimento? Esbravejou ele.

- Você nem dorme mais naquele quarto. Ela agora para de escovar os cabelos e o encara. – E depois, eu precisava de um quarto para o Trunks.

- E por que não escolheu o da esquerda ao invés de me desalojar?

- Porque o da esquerda fica longe do meu. E eu preciso ficar perto do bebê quando ele nascer. Explica paciente. – Você não sabia que bebês precisam de cuidados 24 horas após nascerem?

- Pouco me importa do que vai precisar este pirralho. Fala grosseiro. – Eu quero saber é do meu quarto.

- Pare de chamar meu filho de pirralho! Esbraveja. – E quanto ao seu quarto eu já disse, está à esquerda. E não se preocupe todas as suas coisas também estão lá.

- Pois eu quero meu quarto de volta ao lugar dele. Insiste.

- Pois isso está fora de cogitação. Ela nega.

- Se você não vai fazer, faço eu. Disse malvado. – E de um jeito bem cuidadoso. Fala antes de voltar ao quarto do bebê.

Bulma fica aflita e vai atrás dele. Vegeta pega o porta retrato com a foto deles. Abre a porta do quarto de Trunks, e joga o objeto no corredor. O porta retrato não resiste a força com que é lançado e se parte. Bulma olha a cena incrédula. Vegeta pega agora um abajur. Quando vai lançá-lo para fora, Bulma sai do estado de choque e avança sobre ele. No primeiro instante ele fica surpreso com a ousadia dela. Ela luta com garras e dentes para tomar o objeto das mãos dele. Ele não faz quase esforço para afastá-la. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela fala:

- Você não vai destruir o quarto do meu filho! Ela berra. – Só por cima do meu cadáver! Parecia uma leoa.

- Foi você quem procurou por isso. Ele acusa. – Este era meu quarto. Relembra.

- Você tem o da sua sala gravitacional. Nunca mais tinha usado este quarto. Lágrimas agora correm frouxas. – Eu já disse que seu quarto está à esquerda com todas as suas coisas.

- Pois eu não quero o da esquerda. Quero este. Dizia ele enquanto jogava o abajur para fora, fazendo-o quebrar.

- Não se trata do quarto. Trata-se de fazer o mal. Acusa. – Você sabe que eu precisarei ficar perto de Trunks quando ele nascer. Mas tudo o que você quer é me fazer pagar por ter engravidado. É tirar minha paz. Minha e do meu filho! Bulma avançava sobre ele sem parar. – Você não tem coração, você vai ter que me matar, pois não vou permitir que destrua mais nada e... Ela para e curvando-se põe as mãos na barriga.

Vegeta a princípio estranha o fato. Depois imagina que seja um truque. Bulma começa a gemer e continua curvada com as mãos na barriga. Assustado ele se aproxima dela que tenta empurrá-lo.

- O que foi? Pergunta desconfiado. Ela não responde apenas respira com dificuldades. – O que foi? Torna a perguntar sacudindo-a pelos ombros.

- O bebê. Responde ela quase sem voz. – O bebê está muito agitado, está chutando muito forte.

Percebendo que ela não agüentaria mais ficar em pé, Vegeta a toma nos braços e a leva para cama. Deitando-a ele percebe os movimentos. Era como se a barriga tivesse vida própria. Assustado ele pergunta:

- O que eu faço agora? Ela demora um pouco para responder, pois respira com dificuldades pela dor.

- Coloque o CD com canções de ninar. Isso acalma o Trunks.

Imediatamente Vegeta coloca o CD. Ele volta para junto de Bulma e sentasse numa poltrona. Aos poucos os movimentos de Trunks vão tornando-se imperceptíveis a olho nu. Bulma também parece mais calma e já não chora. Passado mais algum tempo o sayajin pergunta:

- O que foi isso? Refere-se ao acontecido de tempos atrás.

- Isso foi seu filho bravo. Responde ela devagar. Ele a olha sem entender. Bulma sentasse na cama e explica:

- Desde que eu pude sentir os movimentos de Trunks, eu tento advinha-los.

- Advinha-los? Vegeta estava ainda mais confuso.

- Sim. Responde. – Todo bebê mexe, isso é natural. Mas a fatos ou pessoas, momentos ou situações em que o bebê mexe mais. Fala ela. – Vou tentar explicar. Diz suspirando.

- Ás vezes Trunks mexe porque quer mexer, ou trocar de posição na minha barriga. Outras ele mexe por eu estar nervosa ou aflita com alguma coisa, então seus movimentos são mais repetitivos. Vegeta parece ouvir com toda atenção, e isso surpreende Bulma.

- Há vezes, em que ele mexe ao ouvir a voz dos meus pais falando com ele. E esses movimentos também são diferentes assim como os que ele faz ao me ouvir falar com ele. Ela continua: - Mas o que mais me chama a atenção, são os movimentos que ele faz quando você esta por perto.

- Quando eu estou por perto?

- Sim. Confirma ela. – Por incrível que pareça eu posso senti-lo aproximar-se, pois Trunks só falta saltar da minha barriga. Por isso, mesmo de costas eu sei que é você chegando sorrateiramente, como aquele dia na cozinha, ou no laboratório ou agora a pouco no banheiro.

Na mesma hora Vegeta lembrasse dos fatos. Realmente era possível o que Bulma estava dizendo. Pois todas as vezes que ele se aproximou dela nessas situações, ela já conseguira identificá-lo sem ao menos ouvir sua voz ou virar-se para olhá-lo.

- Mas hoje foi o dia mais intenso. Foi como se minha barriga tivesse vida própria. Parecia que Trunks estava furioso. Comenta ela. E pensando melhor continua: - Pois ele estava mesmo. Afinal, você queria destruir o quarto dele. Bulma acusa. Vegeta nem parece ligar. Demora mais alguns segundos para se manifestar.

- Trunks é um guerreiro. Fala ele sério. – E por incrível que pareça, demonstra isso ainda na barriga da mãe. Ele sente minha forte presença. Por isso se agite tanto. Talvez queira lutar ou me sinta como uma ameaça. Concluiu ele.

- Duvido disso. Fala Bulma. – Ele até sente sua presença. Mas tenho certeza que ele sabe que você é o pai dele, e que não traz ameaça.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Interrompe Vegeta.

- Pois, por mais que você não admita, eu sei. Ela sustenta o olhar firme para ele. – Trunks age diferente quando estamos nos amando, ou ainda quando você me toca. Vegeta se levanta envergonhado. Ainda não se acostumou com a franqueza e desprendimento de Bulma á estes assuntos.

Ela levanta da cama. Ele até quer impedi-la, mas desiste de falar. Não quer demonstrar preocupação. Ela vai até o corredor e recolhe os objetos quebrados olha-os com pesar e coloca-os em cima do berço. Vegeta por fim acaba se lamentando por ter quebrado o porta retrato e abajur, mas não admite em voz alta. Virando-se Bulma diz com olhos marejados:

- Espero que tenha entendido que este agora precisa ser o quarto de Trunks. Fala ela chorosa. – O seu é o da Esquerda. Respira fundo e continua: - Ou você pode dividir o meu comigo. Fala sem rodeios, o coração cheio de esperança.

Vegeta nem sequer se mexe. Tomando-o pela mão Bulma fala:

- Venha! Chama ela. – Você está cansado e eu também.

Ele não demonstra resistência e a segue para o quarto. Mais tarde os dois se amam com paixão arrebatadora. E os meses transcorrem assim: Bulma diminui a carga de trabalho e sempre lembra de fazer um detalhe ou outro para a chegada do bebê, enquanto sua barriga cresce a olhos vistos. Vegeta nunca para de treinar, mas a noite segue para o quarto de Bulma onde pode descansar de verdade. É como se estar com ela, afastasse todos os seus medos e frustrações. As noites são carregadas de muita paixão.


	26. O Nascimento de Trunks!

**O nascimento de Trunks!**

Deitado no chão de sua sala gravitacional, Vegeta, era tomado por grande amargura. O suor corria por todo seu corpo, enquanto a sensação de fracasso se intensificava. Vinha treinando arduamente dia após dia. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes chegara á exaustão. Das vezes em que simplesmente apagava, ali mesmo naquela sala. Ou então, das vezes em que se ferira gravemente.

Todos os dias eram assim, carregados de treinos, concentração, meditação. E até agora nada. Quase dois anos inteiros haviam se passado, desde que aquele jovem apareceu para contar-lhes sobre os poderosos andróides. _"Maldição! O que havia de errado com ele? Por que ainda não se transformara em um guerreiro sayajin?"_ Já estava no limite de suas forças. Sentia-se esgotado, frustrado e talvez até um pouco melancólico. Sim melancólico. Afinal estava ali no chão, sem conseguir mover-se tamanho sua exaustão e ferimentos. Sentia-se encurralado. Havia feito todo o possível e fracassara. Fracassara vergonhosamente. _"Mas como era possível! Ele, o príncipe sayajin, guerreiro de classe alta não alcançar seu objetivo. Enquanto um guerreiro de classe inferior como Kakarotto, desfilava por aí com o nível de super sayajin? Ou até mesmo aquele rapaz? Como pode ser? Não se parecia um sayajin, afinal, aquela cor de cabelos e aqueles olhos. Definitivamente não era um sayajin de sangue puro. Então como? Como poderiam estar acontecendo essas coisas?"_ Sua mente gritava. _"Ora pare de chorar como um bebê! Uma voz dentro dele dizia. Levante-se! Mostre á todos estes inúteis que você é o orgulhoso príncipe! Que você superará aquele miserável do Kakarotto!" _tentou levantar-se e foi em vão. A dor que os movimentos lhe causaram, estavam além da imaginação. Gemeu mais de dor do que de frustração. _"Bem, por enquanto ficarei aqui mais um pouco, enquanto treino minha concentração" _Tentou convencer-se.

Sua mente ainda dava voltas. _"Mas que inferno!" _Nem se concentrar ele conseguia. Era só fechar os olhos e lá estava ela. Com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, mais parecendo um mar profundo. Lembrando-o das noites compartilhadas, ou das tardes compartilhadas, ou das manhãs também. _"Inferno! Tinha feito sexo com ela em todos os períodos do dia e da noite"_ Tinha pensado muito a respeito e ainda não conseguira descobrir a força que o impulsionava para ela. Ela e sua enorme barriga. Mais parecia ter engolido uma melancia. E ainda assim, estava linda com aquela barriga. Barriga que carregava o filho dele. Quantas vezes, tinha acordado no meio da noite, depois de ter ido ao quarto dela para mais uma noite de prazer. E tinha se descoberto abraçando-a. A palma da mão aberta em cima do ventre protuberante, como a protegê-los; a garantir que seriam dele para sempre. E cada vez que percebia-se assim, um sentimento novo começava a insinuar-se em seu peito. Algo como: _"Posse? Orgulho? Idiota!" _Pensou enojado_. Como pode deixar envolver-se desse jeito? Filho! Trunks! Como podia ter chego a estes extremos?" _Perguntava-se.

Kakarotto também tem um filho. "Gohan" Maldito moleque com aqueles poderes ocultos. Com certeza outro forte candidato a Super Sayajin. _"Não! Nunca! Jamais permitirei isso! Nenhum outro inseto insignificante passará na minha frente. Muito menos o desprezível filho do Kakarotto!"_ E naquele instante ele tomou sua decisão. Precisava sair dali. Precisava ir para longe dela, daquela barriga, daqueles velhos malucos, precisava arrancar aquele sentimentalismo tolo que insistiam em invadir-lhe a mente. Iria treinar no espaço. Longe de tudo e todos. Só ele e sua adorada e escassa solidão.

Dias depois, Bulma estava trabalhando no laboratório. Passava a maior parte do tempo sentada. Já que suas pernas teimavam em inchar. E os pés mais pareciam pães. Sem falar da dor nas costas, ou dos quilos a mais, ou dos chutes de Trunks, da enorme vontade de fazer xixi a todo instante, da... _"Há quem eu quero enganar?"_ Pensou _"Eu adoro todas essas mudanças"_ Um sorriso logo aflorou em seus lábios.

Olhou no relógio. Eram 13:15. Sentia um desconforto diferente nas costas. Volta e meia uma pontada. Mas como estava indo para o oitavo mês de gestação não se preocupou. Afinal, faltavam mais de dois meses para o pequeno Trunks vir ao mundo. Assim, começou sua caminhada para casa. Ao chegar ao pé da escada respirou fundo. Realmente estava difícil até de subir um lance de escadas ultimamente. Tinha impressão de que se sua barriga crescesse mais um pouco explodiria. Após um longo tempo chegou ao quarto. Devagar tirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro. Deixou o jato forte cair em suas costas. Realmente aquelas pontadas estavam muito incomodas. Após alguns minutos deixando a água cair, sentiu-se melhor e mais relaxada.

Logo, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Vegeta. Era sempre assim. Mesmo com muitos projetos e trabalhos, ela ainda conseguia tempo para pensar nele. _"Há quem eu quero enganar?"_ Ela pensou. _"Penso_ _nele á todo instante"._ Ultimamente ele andava mais quieto do que o normal, mais isolado que de costume. Continuava a procurá-la, principalmente á noite. Faziam amor com grande intensidade, mesmo com ela e sua enorme barriga. Isso até chamou sua atenção certa vez.

Vegeta parecia alheio aquele barrigão. E das poucas vezes que deixou-se cair exausto, depois do ato de amor, dormia com a mão em cima do ventre arredondado dela, meio protetor meio possessivo. E era tão maravilhoso estar naqueles braços, que ela procurava não se mexer para não acorda-lo. Porque, assim que ele percebia o que estava fazendo, afastava-se imediatamente e ia embora. Deixando-a sozinha e melancólica. Oh! Como estava melancólica. Qualquer coisa a fazia chorar. Bastava que ele falasse mais alto, ou desse alguma de suas ordens, mais grosseiro que o habitual e ela já se desmanchava em lágrimas. E odiava aquilo. Afinal, ela sabia que se mostrar vulnerável na frente daquele arrogante, só servia para lhe inflamar mais o ego.

Saiu do chuveiro. Secou-se devagar. Como pode, passou hidratante pelo corpo. Já que a barriga a impedia de chegar a certas partes do corpo. Colocou uma camisola de algodão e deitou-se de lado com um travesseiro no meio das pernas. Maneira mais confortável que tinha encontrado para dormir. Trunks não tinha mexido até aquela hora. Talvez estivesse dormindo. Mas era estranho, pois quase nunca dormia. Parecia ter muita energia. _"Talvez, finalmente tenha resolvido atender aos meus apelos e sossegado um pouco"_ pensou. Já que costumava conversar muito com Trunks. E ás vezes reclamava do tanto que ele mexia ou chutava dentro dela. Aos poucos foi fechando o olho. Tinha que aproveitar antes que Trunks acordasse e começasse outra sessão de treinos dentro dela. Sim, porque com a quantidade de movimentos que ele fazia, ela só podia ter chego á uma conclusão: ele treinava tanto quanto o pai dele. Quando finalmente adormeceu, seus olhos estavam encharcados pelas lágrimas mais uma vez.

Ela acordou de repente com as primeiras dores realmente fortes, ainda estava deitada. Como era um domingo, todos estavam em casa. O parto era esperado apenas para dois meses depois. No começo, Bulma pensou que fosse uma das tantas contrações eventuais que havia sentido pela manhã, mas logo depois veio outra, e mais outra. Sem dúvida o bebê estava a caminho...

Tentando não entrar em pânico, ela colocou lingeries e um vestido leve de algodão. Pegou a bolsa da maternidade, e a do bebê que graças a Deus estavam prontas. Ainda bem que era precavida e tinha se organizado com antecedência. Ligou para o consultório do Dr. Dan, mas a voz da telefonista dizendo que o número havia mudado só a lembrou que não tinha o número do novo telefone. Na verdade o tinha anotado em uma pequena agenda, mas ela não conseguia encontrar. Tentou então o telefone celular do médico. Após uma breve conversa, o médico constatou que ela realmente se encontrava em trabalho de parto. Mandou que seguisse imediatamente para a maternidade enquanto ele prepararia tudo para a chegada dela. Demorou alguns segundos para sair do quarto e descer as escadas, já que suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Com dificuldade desceu, deixando na ponta da escada as malas prontas.

- Mamãe! Gritou finalmente. Felizmente ela estava em casa. - Mamãe, entrei em trabalho de parto. Já liguei para o Dr. Dan e e - Outra contração acon teceu e Bulma não pôde controlar a dor. Era como se alguém lhe enfiasse uma faca nas costas. - Oh, as dores estão piorando. Piorando _mesmo, _quero dizer.

Pega de surpresa, a sra. Briefs deixou cair a xícara de chá de suas mãos. Não conteve o susto ao ver Bulma tão pálida e trêmula dizendo estar em trabalho de parto. Assim que se recompôs, correu em sua direção para ampará-la.

- Oh Bulminha! Eu sei, querida, eu sei. Comigo aconteceu o mes mo. Agora escute bem. Fique calma que eu vou chamar o seu pai e nós iremos para a maternidade. Mas você não marcou o parto para daqui a algum tempo?

- Marquei, mas parece que Trunks quer se adiantar. Eu também já liguei para o doutor Dan. Ele já foi para a maternidade.

- Certo. Vou procurar Vegeta também para irmos logo para lá. Quando você chegar, pediremos aos médicos um anestésico para amenizar a dor. Tenho que ir atrás deles. Acha que vai conseguir esperar um pouco?

- Sim. Ela balbuciou, quase chorando de dor.

- Ok. Agora fique calma que eu já volto.

- Vou tentar fazer isso.

- Boa menina. E a sra. Briefs saiu em disparada.

Correu até o laboratório e nada do marido. Foi até o jardim e o encontrou com seus animais de estimação.

- Querido venha depressa. Chamou. – Bulma está em trabalho de parto.

- Mas já? Exclamou. – Pensei que ainda demorava um pouco.

- O bebê resolveu se adiantar. Precisamos ir rápido. Escolha um carro confortável e apanhe as malas dela que estão na escada. Ajude-a se acomodar no carro enquanto chamo pelo bonitão do Vegeta.

Vegeta tinha feito uma pausa nos seus treinamentos. Estava saindo de uma chuveirada quando ouviu as frenéticas batidas na porta de sua Sala Gravitacional. _"Mas o que será isso agora?"_ Perguntou-se zangado caminhando em direção a porta. Assim que a abriu e deu de cara com a sra. Briefs, seu humor piorou. Agora aquela mulher tinha extrapolado de vez. Vir incomodar seus treinos no meio da tarde era intolerável.

- Oh, Vegeta bonitão. Exclamou ela. – Ainda bem que atendeu... ela já ia dizendo quando foi interrompida por um furioso Vegeta.

- Escute aqui mulher. Disse zangado. – Não tenho tempo para suas maluquices agora! Não vê que estou no meio de um treino importante? Berrou. – Será que um sayajin não pode treinar em paz?

- Mas Vegeta! Protestou a mulher. – Bulma está em trabalho de parto. E nós não podemos levá-la ao hospital sem você. Como Trunks irá nascer sem a presença do bonitão do pai dele?

- Do que me interessa se Bulma está em trabalho de parto e... Ele estacou. – Bulma entrou em trabalho de parto? Trunks vai nascer? Mas o que...

- Isso mesmo querido. Seu filho vai nascer. Confirmou ela. – Vamos depressa, não temos tempo. E puxando-o pela mão foram em direção a casa. Vegeta praticamente sendo arrastado pela sra. Briefs que falava sem parar.

As coisas não fizeram mais sentido para o príncipe sayajin daí para frente. Puxado pela senhora Briefs até a casa, ele parecia em transe. Chegando lá encontrou o professor correndo de um lado para o outro nervoso. E Bulma sentada no sofá, gemendo de dor, pálida e trêmula. Tinha grande dificuldade em respirar. Diante de uma agora histérica sra. Briefs, Vegeta pálido pegou Bulma no colo e colocou no carro, junto com a bagagem. Já que o professor não fazia outra coisa a não ser fumar um cigarro atrás do outro. Assim, saiu rumo ao hospital como se estivesse sendo per seguido por marcianos. Felizmente era domingo, e o trânsito não estava congestionado, mas durante o per curso de quinze minutos as dores foram ficando cada vez piores. Bulma mordia o lábio inferior, mas isso não ajudava em nada.

Quando o carro estacionou na entrada de emergên cia do hospital, uma enfermeira apressou-se em colo cá-la numa maca. Os outros seguiram junto. Dez minutos depois ela estava dei tada numa cama, suando e gemendo como nunca ima ginara ser possível. Julgava que a criança estava quase saindo; por isso, quando o médico a examinou e infor mou que o parto ainda levaria algumas horas, todos os encararam aflitos.

- Eu... acho que não vou agüentar por muito mais tempo. Gemeu Bulma.

O doutor acalmou-a e instruiu a enfermeira para aplicar-lhe um medicamento.

- Faremos o possível para que tudo corra bem. O primeiro parto sempre é mais difícil, mas vai ajudar muito se você relaxar.

Relaxar! Como era possível relaxar naquele estado?

- Você freqüentou o curso pré-natal, não é? Ele indagou.

- Sim... O rosto dela contraiu-se novamente por causa da dor.

- Certo. Então tente se lembrar de respirar pro fundamente cada vez que tiver uma contração. Faça movimentos para ajudar o bebê a sair, como aprendeu nas aulas...

Bulma mal podia sentir as pernas, mas tentou fazer o que o homem mandava. Queria gritar, mas era orgulhosa demais para isso. Mulheres tinham filhos todos os dias. Que havia de errado com ela? Seria covarde, talvez? Ou será que algo sairia errado? Talvez a cabeça da criança fosse muito larga. Afinal, era um sayajin. Deveria ter contado ao médico que seu filho era de outra raça. Queria fazer todo o tipo de perguntas ao médico, mas ele estava ocupado demais para atendê-la.

Droga, onde Vegeta estava? E sua mãe? Queria ver o desgraçado. Queria ver a mãe. Queria... Uma névoa obscureceu-lhe os sentidos. A dor estava diminuindo um pouco. Talvez conseguisse sobreviver. Suspirou, deixando a tensão escapar de seu corpo. Quinze minutos depois, porém, tudo começou de novo.

Quando Vegeta se deparou com aquela situação, quase morreu de susto. Bulma estava em trabalho de parto! Apesar de não saber ao certo o que significava aquilo. Aliás, estava começando a compreender. Trabalho de parto era algo horrível, e pelo que podia perceber fazia as mulheres sofrer muito. Talvez Bulma não fosse tão fraca quanto ele pensava. Tinha de admitir que ficara impressionado ao vê-la lutar contra a dor sem gritar. Até porque, o pouco que tinha visto desde que chegara ao hospital, eram mulheres chorando e berrando de dor. Gritando com os maridos, xingando-os e amaldiçoando-os. Bulma ao contrário, parecia enfrentar a situação. _"Seres desprezíveis. Como permitem que suas mulheres façam isso! Por isso esses terráqueos são tão patéticos e fracos. Só pensam nessas besteiras de família e filhos"_ Pensou enquanto olhava o tanto de mulheres dando a luz.

Ele já começava a ficar impaciente. Estavam ali há algum tempo. E pelo que o tal médico disse demoraria mais um pouco. Deveria ter viajado antes de tudo isso acontecer. Mas tinha ouvido Bulma falar para a loura escandalosa, que o pirralho só nasceria dali dois meses. Pensou que ainda teria tempo. Não podia ter se deixado envolver. De jeito nenhum. Devia ter previsto que uma coisa da quelas poderia acontecer e ido embora_. "Onde estava com a cabeça?"_ Era óbvio que, estando grávida de um sayajin, a gestação de Bulma seria diferente. _"Maldição!"_

Quando Vegeta retornou ao quarto de Bulma não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente vê-la dar a luz não era o que procurava.

- Empurre quando sentir a próxima contração. O dr. Dan instruiu. - E respire fundo.

Bulma olhou, por sobre o ombro, para a porta do quarto, notou um Vegeta pálido de olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

- Não o deixem ali parado vendo isso. Murmurou sem fôlego, e então sentiu outra forte contração. - Por favor. Balbuciou. - Por favor, alguém tem que tirá-lo...

A enfermeira olhou para o médico, que assentiu. A mulher aproximou-se de um Vegeta ainda estático e puxou-o para perto de Bulma que tentou se concentrar em fazer força para ajudar o bebê a sair.

- Empurre, Bulma. O doutor comandou, parecendo contrariado.

A contração diminuiu no exato momento em que Vegeta aproximou da cama. Uma enfermeira veio ao lado dele, apressada, ajudando-o a colocar o avental.

- Prontinho sra. Briefs.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa com expressão horrorizada. Ansiedade e emoção misturavam-se em seu rosto. Bulma sorriu fracamente e estava para dizer algo quan do outra violenta contração a acometeu.

O rosto do sayajin tornou a ficar branco.

- Empurre com força. O médico instruiu com firmeza. - Empurre!

Os dedos dela cravaram-se na palma da mão de Vegeta, e as unhas afundaram-se na pele, a ponto de feri-la. Mas ele não disse nada, sentia poder ajudar de alguma forma, por menor que fosse essa ajuda.

- Assim está bom. O doutor comentou. - Mais alguns empurrões desses e tudo estará acabado.

Vegeta continuava olhando para o rosto pálido de Bulma, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela. Como era linda e corajosa aquela mulher, que ele gostava mais do que qualquer outra coisa que sabia! _"Gostava? Como podia ser isso? Mas agora... Como pudera não ter percebido antes quanto gostava dela? Por que insistira estupidamente em achar que tudo não passava de luxúria e distração, se cada vez que a via podia sentir um aperto no peito? Quão estúpido e sentimental ele era. Não havia desejo por ela naquele dia. Apenas ad miração, respeito e carinho?"_ Só podia ter enlouquecido. E naquele instante soube que estava perdido.

- Você vai conseguir. Murmurou ele. - Sei que vai conseguir...

Viu que Bulma usava toda a força que lhe restava para resistir à dor. E mais outra vez, e outra ainda.

O som da criança chorando o apanhou de surpresa. Ele quase se esquecera do bebê, tamanho eram os sentimentos que lhe turvavam a mente.

Logo percebeu a perplexidade de todos no quarto. O bebê tinha uma cauda. Recuperado do parto, foi até o médico que segurava Trunks e num puxão arrancou-lhe a cauda. Era doloroso fazer aquilo, afinal, nenhum sayajin deveria ficar sem calda, mas era necessário por enquanto. O que menos precisavam agora era um Oozaru causando problemas.

Após recuperar-se do susto o médico disse:

- Como previsto, é um menino! Meus parabéns! O médico anunciou com orgulho. - Aqui, enfermeira, deixe Bulma segurar o garoto. Ela merece. Foi um parto muito difícil.

Vegeta notou que a dor desaparecera subitamente do rosto de Bulma, cujos olhos brilhavam intensamen te. Orgulhosa, estendeu os braços para pegar o filho.

- Ele é lindo! Igualzinho a mãe!

Engolindo em seco, Vegeta caiu de costas. _"Como é convencida!"_. Nunca imaginara ver aquela cena. Sua mulher e seu filho juntos... Sua mente apertou-se um pouco tentando expelir aquelas palavras. Lembrou-se das circunstân cias em que aquela criança fora concebida. Tomou uma resolução naquele momento. Iria viajar naquele dia. Ficaria fora até ter todos aqueles sentimentos arrancados de sua mente. Até ter alcançado seu objetivo de tornar-se um guerreiro lendário. Talvez tudo o que precisasse fosse destruir alguns planetas, matar alguns insetos. _"Sim!"_ Era disso que precisava. Voltaria pro espaço aquele dia mesmo e aterrorizaria as pessoas até tornar-se o guerreiro frio e impiedoso de sempre. E não o idiota sentimental que havia se tornado. Ninguém nunca mais presenciaria essa fraqueza... _"Ninguém!"_ Até mesmo Bulma.

- Veja como ele é grande para um prematuro. Disse Bulma para a enfermeira.

- Realmente é um bebê muito saudável. Confirmou ela.

- Olha como é forte Vegeta! Disse Bulma tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Aproximando-se devagar, Vegeta olhou para o bebê chorão nos braços de Bulma. Levantando a mão, tocou o bebê que parou de chorar e agarrou seu dedo. Realmente parecia forte. Pena não ter um rastreador para medir-lhe a força. _"Mas que besteira!"_ Impacientou-se. Pouco lhe importava se era fraco ou forte. Se bem que se tratando de seu filho, com certeza era um guerreiro de classe alta.

- Como vai chamá-lo? Per guntou a enfermeira.

- Trunks. Bulma informou sem pestanejar. – Foi o pai dele quem escolheu. Respondeu orgulhosa.

- Nesse caso, deixem-me levar Trunks para o berçário. A enfermeira pediu, sorrindo. - Acho que ele precisa de um banho e de algumas roupas.

A mulher pegou a criança e desapareceu da sala. Mais uma vez, Bulma suspirou.

- Já deu para notar que Trunks vai ser um destruidor de corações. Exatamente como o pai.

Vegeta ignorou o comentário. Virando-se de costas afastou-se da cama e aproximou-se da janela. Bulma sentiu a tensão dele.

- Algo errado? Como ele não respondeu, nem se virou ela insistiu.- Vegeta. Está tudo bem?

- Estou de partida. Ele disse de repente. Bulma suspirou tranqüila. Imaginava que ele iria querer ir para casa. Tinha sido um parto difícil e ela duvidava que ele tivesse alguma vez participado de algo assim na vida.

- Tudo bem. Ela concordou. - Eu terei alta amanhã e preciso mesmo descansar. Vejo você em casa então e...

- Não vou voltar para sua casa. Cortou ele.

- Não? Ela tinha a testa enrugada. – Onde...

- Eu vou embora da Terra. Disse de uma vez.

Bulma ficou atônita com a notícia. Embora da Terra? Ele tinha ficado maluco? Ou era uma brincadeira? Sim, porque se era uma brincadeira, não tinha graça.

- Embora da Terra? Olha se isso for uma brincadeira saiba que...

- Foi o que eu disse. E depois eu não lhe devo explicações. Você não passa de um ser insignificante. E eu não preciso lhe dizer mais nada. Já ia se retirando quando...

- Nem mais um passo. Ela gritou. – O que está acontecendo? Por que está agindo assim? Tentou se levantar da cama mas não conseguiu tamanha dor e exaustão.

Ele parou. Voltou-se para ela e ficou tentado a voltar e ajudá-la a se acomodar de novo na cama. Lutou duramente contra isso.

- Eu já lhe avisei. Estou de partida. Voltarei quando chegar a data que o jovem misterioso falou.

- Mas e quanto a Trunks? E quanto a mim?

- O que tem isso?

- Não pode me deixar sozinha agora. Seu filho acabou de nascer. Precisamos de você. Os olhos estavam marejados. Ela estava confusa e não entendia nada.

Olhando para aqueles olhos úmidos ele quase fraquejou, quase.

- Já disse que não dou a mínima para você ou para o pirralho. Falou cruel. – Acha mesmo que eu ligo pra vocês? Perguntou. - Não seja ridícula. Não posso negar que ele seja meu filho. Afinal nasceu com calda. Mas é só. Nunca quis filho ou esposa. Sou um guerreiro solitário, frio e calculista. Não ligo pra ninguém. Muito menos pra você. Bulma mal podia acreditar. As lágrimas agora caíam frouxas. E as palavras dele causavam uma dor tão grande que chegava a ser física.

- E não hesitaria em matá-los. Aliás, é o que pretendo fazer assim que derrotar aquelas sucatas e o idiota do Kakarotto. Destruir esse planeta infernal e os insetos que vivem nele. Incluindo vocês. Falou antes de bater a porta deixando para trás uma Bulma com o coração em pedaços. (N/A: Escolhi uma música da Pitty para descrever o que Bulma sentiu ou o que ela gostaria de ter dito a Vegeta)

**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar  
Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo  
Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar  
Você está saindo da minha vida  
E parece que vai demorar  
Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias  
Cê acha que eu sou louca  
Mas tudo vai se encaixar  
Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia  
E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu  
E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu  
Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem  
Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura  
E mesmo que nada funcione  
Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido  
Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça  
Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante  
Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia  
E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu  
E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu  
Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham,**

**Não se curam, não  
E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar...**

Ele cumpriu o que disse. Voou para longe. Indo de planeta em planeta. Aterrorizando pessoas. Cometendo assassinatos. Trazendo destruição para muitos lugares. Até que não pensou mais nela. Nem no pirralho. Nem sentiu sua falta á noite na cama. Até que voltou a ser o guerreiro frio e sanguinário de sempre.

Enquanto isso na Terra, Bulma levava sua vida. Graças a Deus tinha Trunks. Seu filho enchia sua vida de alegria. Apesar das noites em que passava amamentando ainda se sentia triste e vazia sem ele. Apesar das palavras rudes da última vez ela sabia que ainda o amava. Sabia que ele estava confuso com as mudanças em sua vida e estava disposta a ser paciente. Toda noite olhava para o céu esperando que ele voltasse e finalmente entendesse que eram uma família e que eles o amavam. Ela certamente o ajudaria a entender.

Vegeta treinou muito. Treinou além de suas forças. Treinou até estar cansado e não conseguir sentir os membros. E quando ficava assim, sentia-se como o ser mais insignificante do universo.

Em um desse dias, ele foi pego por uma chuva de meteoros. Desesperado lutou para que nenhuma pedra atingisse sua nave. Porque isso seria sua desgraça. Sem a nave nunca retornaria a Terra para cumprir seus objetivos. Eram muitos os meteoros. E ele já estava no limite de suas forças. De repente um meteoro enorme apareceu. Iria destruir sua nave, o planeta onde se encontrava, com certeza seria seu fim. Era muito grande. Vegeta não tinha mais energia para destruí-lo. "_Maldição! Não posso perder! Não vou perder!"._ E foi nesse momento, em que suas emoções e força ultrapassaram os limites da compreensão, que sentiu uma estranha energia dominar todo o seu ser. Sentiu um poder tão grande, tão absoluto, tão maravilhoso, que ele destruiu o meteoro sendo lançado para longe com os destroços. Ainda caído, todo esfarrapado e ensangüentado, pode perceber a mudança. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis, a aura dourada e o poder supremo. _"Finalmente! Finalmente! Eu me transformei em super sayajin. Agora ninguém mais é páreo para mim. O guerreiro mais forte do universo! O orgulhoso príncipe sayajin! O grande Vegeta!"_ Ele riu, ele gargalhou de satisfação.

**FIM!**

**N/ A:** Gostaria de agradecer á todos os meus ficleitores (meus amigos, assim os considero) que acompanharam essa minha primeira fic. Amei escrevê-la. Desculpem a demora. Mas a cada dia a gente fica mais detalhista. Por isso, eu sempre quis escrever o melhor para vocês. Obrigado á todos que me mandaram reviews, opinando, reclamando, criticando dando idéias, enfim. Às vezes não pude responder, mas guardei todos na minha caixa de correio. Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Adoro todos vcs. Agradeço em especial todos os que escreveram reviews tão carinhosos na minha fic. Gostaria também que vcs passassem por minha outra fic: **O ENCONTRO DE DOIS MUNDOS** e mandassem reviews. E que acompanhassem minha nova fic que está por vir: **O TREINAMENTO DE TRUNKS**. Beijinhos ^^


End file.
